Runaway
by Xekstrin
Summary: [COMPLETE] Genis runs away, and Raine and Sheena have to find him. Soon, it gets more complicated. Who is Kloitz? Is he Raine's father? And why does he have a Cruxis Crystal? [SheenaXRaine, Colloyd]
1. Runaway

**Summary:** Genis (apparently) runs away after a huge fight with Raine. Raine goes after him, hoping that Sheena's Mizuho Information Network can tell her where she is. Sheena reveals something startling, Mizuho is attacked by a half-elf named Kloitz who appears to have connections to Raine and Genis.

**WARNING!** There are major, and I mean MAJOR, spoilers inside of this fiction.

**DOUBLE warning: All the chapters up to chaptereight ARE REALLY FREAKING SHORT. Just consider them one big chapter...**

**PAIRINGS (so far): **Lloyd X Colette; One-sided Zelos X Lloyd; Sheena X Raine; Hints of Presea X Regal ; and Presea X Genis; Hints of Raine X Kate ; Sheena X Unknown Girl ; If you squint, you can almost say Zelos is paired with practically everyone in the story…Ah, yeah. So Read if you like unrealistic pairings, and review if you think it was OK. If it sucked, there are plenty of other stories you could be reading instead of flaming- but I have tough skin.

* * *

"Oh that- that fool!"

Raine Sage slammed her hand down on the desk, trembling with anger and misery. She clenched her teeth together and slowly began sinking down until her forehead was resting against the desk. Her eyes burned with rage at her brother, but mostly at herself. "That utter, utter fool," she muttered after a while, her temper reigned for the moment. Raine stood up straight and put her hands to her head, like someone trying to remember some lost tidbit of information. She stood like that for five minutes before turning away and to her kitchen, packing foodstuffs suitable for a journey. Shaking her head, she continued to talk to herself. Admonitions, half-conceived apologies, and all sorts of things she said in the darkness of the Inn room.

"He's such a smart boy," she said, wrapping up bread and cheese at a feverish pace. "Such a smart boy. Why would he do this? It's not like him."

She smoothed her hair and took a last look at the note left on the desk. After a moments thought, she snatched the hastily scrawled note up and jammed it into her pocket, tossing on her orange traveling garment as she rushed out the door, thinking of who she could ask to help her find a runaway half-elven boy.

Raine hovered just outside of Luin, where they had been staying for the past week or so, wondering just how she could get to one of the two places she needed to be. Triet had the fortune-teller woman, obviously. Raine had been skeptical of her at first but repeated accurate visions were leading her to believe that either the old woman was indeed a psychic or had some sort of agency working for her to relay information back and forth. But the way was long and dangerous across the desert. True, Raine was able to defend herself, but if she were to be ambushed by many enemies all at once when she was alone...

There was also Mizuho. Sheena, being the Chief's granddaughter, could certainly pull a few strings to help find Genis. Plus, Sheena was a friend and had proved herself a thousand-fold. She was one of those few who held the Professor's respect. But, of course, there was the Gaoracchia Forest to consider. Being a half-elf, Raine was at home in most forest settings but the Gaoracchia Forest was an exception. The place reeked, so to speak. Evil was there.

Honestly, Raine only wanted to go from town to town, teaching Genis along the way, spreading the word of half-elves. Maybe then she would travel again for pure study and leisure, but where to? The question often haunted her waking hours. She had done more than most humans did in their short life spans, and she was still barely a child in elven standards. She wondered if maybe the others felt the same way. Perhaps it was a form of withdrawals? What could top the feelings she had, the things she experienced on the journey to regenerate the world? ...It was mildly depressing.

Making up her mind, she set off at an even pace, her head held high as she headed for Mizuho. Just before Lloyd had left on his own personal journey about a year before, the journey to reclaim all ex-spheres, he had entrusted Noishe to Genis's care. Well, Genis had Noishe now and Raine had left her Rheiard to whichever of the seven other heroes wanted it. So she was left to walk the distance, glad that Mizuho had wound up close to Luin when the worlds had joined.

Raine walked with her staff out at the ready, her face grim as she kept her ears and eyes open for any remaining monsters. Hunting parties were often sent out to deal with them in troublesome areas, but certain places such at the Gaoracchia Forest and the area around the destroyed Toize Valley Mine were still rife with the bothersome creatures. And monsters bred like rabbits. One could try and wipe out an area and return the next day to find it in the same condition as before.

Raine heard a noise. Spinning around, she shot off a blast of light- "Photon!"- Right into the gnashing mandibles of a lunging giant spider. The monster fair exploded and Raine took a hurried step back, her noise wrinkling at the bubbling purple mess at her feet. "A shame I didn't have Lloyd to kill it cleanly so I could dissect it..." she found herself saying out loud, and then chuckled. She wondered where he was, then, and if she should have asked him if she could have come along. But it was obvious- Lloyd wanted to be with Colette on his journey, and even though he would have said yes if she had asked... She clicked her tongue, irritated at herself for getting lost in her thoughts in such a place. Raine looked around her and then turned again, trotting away from the mess before scavengers arrived. When she was a good distance away she slowed, wiping off beads of sweat from her forehead and looking around her again. She knew this place- she could see the port where Lloyd's Sorcerer's Ring could be changed into a flashlight. She had used her own light magic to work for her, but the sight of the strange device had a cheering effect. Maybe a day's more walking and she would be at Mizuho, and there she could take her real first step towards finding Genis.

Grinning and trotting once more to the crossroads, she tripped and fell flat on her face. Cursing her stupidity, she reached out to grab her staff but found she couldn't move. "What in the-" she started, jerking her arms and legs. Suddenly her entire body was lifted up and spun round and round and round. When it was done Raine looked up into the eight eyes of the largest, hairiest, hungriest spider she had ever seen, her arms and legs pinned with gooey webbing. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and stared back at the monster with large, frightened eyes. "Holy Lan-!" she started, but it was muffled by a well-aimed shot of webbing that slapped her in the face, blinding her, shutting her mouth, and covering her nose. But not her ears. She could hear the clicking mandibles get closer and hoped she would die of suffocation before the pain would get too bad, and then she heard the voice of an angel. An angel of Salvation.

"I call upon the servant of Mother Earth! Come, Gnome!"

There was a terrible ripping sound as the very earth reached up and swallowed the spider whole, dumping Raine onto the floor at Sheena Fujibayashi's feet. Sheena skillfully slashed the webbing from Raine's face with her enchanted cards, careful not to get her own fingers stuck. "Are you OK, Raine?" she asked as Raine gasped and gave sputtering coughs.

"Y-yes," Raine said when she had gotten over her initial delirious joy of being alive and being with a friend. "Yes- yes I'm fine. Thank you, Sheena."

"Don't mention it!" Sheena said with a bright smile, getting Raine free of the sticky mess with a few even slashes of her Gates of Hell cards. "You're lucky I got restless and decided to smash some monsters up in the Forest."

Raine started to nod and stretch her arms when she suddenly sat up straight and grabbed Sheena by the shoulders, remembering why she was here in the first place. "Sheena!" she said, "It's Genis. We were- never mind. The point is, he ran away and I need your help."

"Genis ran away?" Sheena asked, incredulous. "Why? He gets a little hot-headed sometimes but he's usually pretty reasonable. That doesn't sound like him."

"I know," Raine said miserably, letting Sheena go. She glared at the weed-entangled floor of the forest.

"...Raine?"

"Do you think," Raine said, "That the people of Mizuho could find where he is right now? Or if..." she trailed off, not sure how to say what was on her mind. She rubbed her temple. "Perhaps... he was taken somewhere?"

"Um, sure," Sheena said. "We find people all the time. Hold up; let's get out of this place first. It's still dangerous here, even for us. C'mon Raine." Sheena tossed Raine her staff and Raine caught it, getting up and trying to dust all of the dirt and remaining, dried-up webbing. She nodded to Sheena, putting a hand and sighing, thanking her lucky stars that she had gotten out alive. Then, glancing over their shoulders the whole way, they walked out of the Forest of Death and were on their way to Mizuho.

* * *

:A/N: Soon to come... the REAL reason you're reading this fic... A Bikini Party at Zelos's Mansion! And our two (as of now) unknowing victims were not invited. Nyah. 


	2. Journey to Mizuho

: A/N: Every time I play the game I always think "Raine has ISSUES." She always seemed depressed to me. Of course, she had a shitty life... there goes my kid rating. Should this be rated T or M? I guess it all depends how far I go, mwah, hah, hah, hah.:

* * *

Chapter Two: Journey to Mizuho

Raine and Sheena rested on the grassy plains, almost at Mizuho, but it was already dark and neither wanted to trip in the blind night. Raine at first considered asking Sheena if maybe one of the Sylphs could carry them over, but shut out the idea. She didn't approve when others used Mana for petty reasons, and didn't want to become a hypocrite the moment she became too impatient to do things the average way.

"Ahhh," Sheena sighed. She lay on her back, her arms cushioning her head. Raine sat, her legs tucked under her. They looked at the clouds after eating dinner (Sheena cooked), Sheena trying to find shapes and Raine searching to perhaps find migratory birds, moving with the seasons. It was fall already. Sheena took a nap while Raine took sentry, and then they switched places about maybe three hours later.

"So Genis is gone," Sheena said, wanting to clear things out for herself, eating a very early breakfast (again, her own cooking). "And you came here to see if our information network could find him? I'm surprised to didn't run off after him yourself."

Raine sniffed. "I'm not a fool. He had Noishe with him and could have been anywhere by the time I realized he was gone. Instead of going on a wild goose chase I came to the people who would know where he was."

"Oh... right."

Raine shrugged. "In any case, I'd need a Rheiard to get anywhere. I'd be no use if we found he was in Altamira and we had no way to get there."

Sheena frowned. "Well, I have mine. We could share it in the meantime." Then she smiled, getting to her feet. She helped Raine up and they picked up their camp before continuing to walk. "And uh.. if could...I mean well I...If you don't mind..." Sheena laughed sheepishly, "I was out monster hunting when I got this." She held out her arm, which was smothered in bandages. "The doctor in Mizuho really can't do it like you can."

"Of course, of course," Raine said, unwrapping the bandages. She let out a hiss of sympathy when she saw the long gashes, laying a glowing hand on Sheena's arm. "First Aid!" Her hair was blown back from her face in a gust of warm wind and Sheena let out a long sigh, closing her eyes in apparant bliss. Raine looked up with a raised eyebrow and Sheena blushed.

"Well can you blame me if I missed good old fashioned healing from someone with an Ex-Sphere?" Sheena muttered. Quickly changing the subject, she said, "So what exactly happened? Do you think he was kidnapped or something? Cause I have a hard time thinking Genis would let anyone do that to him."

"Yes, me too." Raine shook her head. "I don't think anyone could take Genis anywhere if he didn't want to." Despite herself, Raine grinned, trying to hide it by ducking her head and looking at the ground again. She had imagined someone running from Luin trying desperately to put out the flames in their clothing. "The truth is we... argued. Over something so trivial, really, but it just exploded out of no where."

"Whoa..." Sheena looked at Raine. "It must've been pretty bad if he actually ran away."

"Yes," Raine said. "It was." She quickened her pace. "Let's keep on going..." she said, distantly, and Sheena had to move to a brisk jog to keep up with the half-elf. They ran into a few monsters, but together nothing really posed a threat. Also, Sheena was a bit more reckless now that Raine was around, confidant that the older woman would heal whatever wounds she might get. Sheena would go against a whole pack of wolves or a group of bandits by herself while Raine hung back with her staff at the ready.

"Wah hah hah!" Sheena said, one foot on the carcass of a preying mantis-like creature, her card-bearing right hand raised above her head triumphantly. "This thing escaped me just the other day when it killed one of my people's goats!" She turned to Raine, one finger held up. "Wait a second, Professor. Um. You might not want to look, you know, cause of the blood. And I know Genis is just getting father away but I really have to do this."

Raine raised an eyebrow. "Go on. The sooner you do whatever it is the sooner we can find Genis."

"Um. Right." Sheena took a knife out of her belt and carefully sawed inbetween the plates of armor on the beats neck, slicing the head right off. With the grisly trophy in hand, they reached Mizuho within the hour.

* * *

A/N: So it's short. So sue me. Maybe if I get god reviews I'll put up more. Actually that's a lie. I'll post more even if I get nothing but flames. And still to come: Zelos's Bikini Party! That man is too sexy to be a video game character. TT not fair.

I got two words for ya:

_Bannana. Hammock._


	3. Wonderful News

A/N: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Sheena burst into the Chief's hut, monster's head in hand. She grinned, holding it up in the air. "The monster that attacked Haruhi two weeks ago is dead. I brought back its head as proof."

The Chief seemed to be too proud for words, his narrow chest puffing out despite all efforts to remain serene and distanced. Of course, he couldn't help but smile proudly through his white whiskers at his adopted granddaughter. "As usual, Sheena, you prove your mettle." He beckoned for her to come closer and she did, kneeling and bowing before him respectfully. "None of that!" he said, suddenly breaking out into a larger smile. "Today is a special day. A day for my granddaughter."

"Um, OK Grandpa," Sheena said, giving Raine a curious look. "All I did was kill a monster."

Raine waited, impatiently. The whole village of Mizuho was like looking into the past, it kept its traditions so well. Normally Raine would have been morbidly curious as to why they honored killing monsters so much, but now all she could think of Genis, and of apologizing to him. She coughed, politely, to get their attention, but was ignored.

"Not for the monster, though that is a deed to be proud of-"

Sheena grinned.

"-But for the wonderful news I have received." He looked at her with adoration apparent in his eyes. "News that concerns you."

Sheena's grin dropped a few molars. "Oh, um. Yaay? Listen, Grandfather, I'm sorry to interrupt but my friend desperately needs our information network. I'm sure you remember Professor Raine Sage?" She motioned to Raine, who nodded, glad to finally get to the matter of things.

"Hmm?" The Chief narrowed his eyes, peering behind Sheena. He blinked in surprise. "Oh! It is the foreigner who helped me get back into my body! A thousand apologies, Professor. My eyesight is failing me in my old age."

"Not a problem," Raine said, sighing. "But I really do need information your ninjas can get for me. My brother has run away, and I don't know where to begin looking for him."

The Chief nodded, stroking his long white moustache. "That is a dire situation indeed. Normally, I would do all in my power to help the one who regenerated the world and restored me to my body, but..."

"Grandpa..?" Sheena asked, looking as surprised as Raine did.

"Today is a special day. Sheena," he turned to her and held her hands, smiling. "I have received wonderful news, and have all of the shinobi working on preparations for this event."

"Grandpa?" she repeated, louder this time with a look of growing worry.

"You see," he continued, "You, my most brave and beautiful granddaughter, have received two proposals of marriage."

Sheena let out a woosh of air as if she had been punched in the gut. "Y-you don't say," she managed to stammer out.

"I do!" he said, obviously pleased. "...Are you all right?"

"Oh... oh yeah!" Sheena said, too loudly. "That's g-great! I'm so happy I don't know what to... what to say!" The grin on her face was scary, because it was so fake. Sheena was glad that her grandfather was blind and couldn't mistake her grimace for a look of horror instead of delight. "_Who_?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch. Turning red, she repeated, "Um, wh-who has asked for my hand?"

"The first is that fool you were traveling with," The Chief said, waving his hand dismissively. "Obviously we can't have you marrying Mr. Wilder, no matter how prestigious he may be in the world outside. He is a foreigner. But..." he trailed off. "If what he says in this letter is true, we may have no choice. Sheena?" He looked her square in the eye. "How do you feel for this Zelos Wilder?"

"May I see this letter?" Sheena asked, grimly preparing herself for a whole mess of lies.

"Of course," he said, sounding very amused. Sheena snatched the letter and began to read it silently, her eyes scanning over the page. Raine shifted closer so that she could read it as well, and see the growing tinge of pink that was spreading across Sheena's face.

This is what the letter said:

* * *

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! What did Zelos's letter say? Who is the other man who wants to marry Sheena? Is it even a man? ...Yeah it is. But who is he? Will we ever get to see Zelos in a bikini? Is that the only reason you're reading this fic? Will Raine ever find Genis? Will she be able to apologize? Why did he run away? STAY TUNED! 


	4. Proposals

A/N: Here's the letter! Of course he's lying... but why? DUN DUN DUN! R&R!

* * *

_To The Honorable Chief of the Hidden Village of Mizuho,_

_I would like to bring something to your attention. While on our journey to regenerate the world, Sheena and I fell in love. I know this might come as a shock, but it is true. I am in love with Sheena, in fact I love her more than words can describe. She is not only beautiful, but brave and has saved my life on countless occasions, and I hers. We are bound to each other not only by this, but also because we were in the same group as the Hero Lloyd Irving, and defeated the angel Mithos Yggdrasial. Together. Please forgive me if this is too bold, but I only wish to do the right thing, as she may actually be carrying my child. It is with the best intent that I ask for your lovely heir's hand in marriage._

_Waiting for a response,_

_Zelos Wilder._

"He's a moron," Sheena growled, gritting her teeth. Her entire face was pink now, and even though she was angry she looked as though she wanted to laugh.

_'She's almost unbearably cute when she's flustered like that,'_ Raine thought suddenly, once she was done reading the letter and was able to see Sheena's face. _'No wonder Zelos teased her all the time.'_

"Is this true, Sheena?" the Chief asked, distracting Raine from these unwelcome thoughts. "What he says? Have you... done anything with him?"

Sheena's face grew a darker shade of red. "D-done anything?" she couldn't help but ask, even though she knew what he was talking about. But it was just too embarressing to say.

"I mean, of course, if he has lain with you."

"No!" Sheena squeaked. "No no no no no! No! Not with Zelos! _Never_ with Zelos!" She closed her eyes and shuddered. "The thought makes me sick."

"I had figured as much, but it would have been foolish to merely ignore this," the Chief said, shrugging and casting the letter into the flames. Sheena sighed with relief, shaking her head with embarresment. "I am glad you were not truly in love with such a fool. Chosen he may be, but I have heard of his... exploits."

Sheena nodded. Even in Mizuho, Zelos had made himself a legend. "So was the other one bogus too? Or wait... no you wouldn't be happy for me if it was." Sheena's face lost its color and she became solemn. "Someone within the village? He must be a Shinobi of high rank if you're so keen on him."

"Yes," the Chief agreed. "Orochi is, as you know, one of our most valued Shinobi. It would be a wise move to accept this proposal."

"Orochi...?" Sheena looked taken aback. "He wants to..? But we're like siblings!"

"Orochi has not thought of you as a little girl for some time now," the Chief said. "He's been waiting for years, for when you were old enough to marry, to ask me."

Sheena looked at the floor for a while, lost in her own thoughts. The Chief waited patiently, watching her as carefully as his old sick eyes would permit. "Why didn't," Sheena said after a moment, "He approach me with this? Orochi, I mean. Why didn't he ask me instead of you? Or tell anyone of this before?"

"Perhaps you should ask him yourself, Sheena. He's waiting outside." The Chief nodded to the door, and then to Raine. "I will talk to your friend in the meantime."

Sheena nodded, bowed once, and left. Raine wanted to say something to her, wish her luck or maybe help her deal with this sudden rush of information, but restrained herself. Genis was first. Raine sat in front of the chief on the mat provided. He offered her tea that was on the knee-high table, but she declined. He took some for himself and took a sip before speaking. "We have several Shinobi already on each continent and in almost each city, it will only take a day or so to notify all of them to be on the lookout for a silver-haired half-elven boy."

"Thank you so very much," Raine said, quickly. She hadn't expected it to be quite so simple as that. "As soon as you get word, could you please tell me? It doesn't matter what time of day or night. I'm responsible for him, I'll be ready to leave at any time."

"Do not worry yourself," the Chief reassured her. "You may rest here, and our people can bring him back. Children wandering the world alone.." he clucked his tounge. "This is a thing those from Mizuho do not abide. He will be here soon. In the meantime, you are welcome to all of our facilities. You may stay in Sheena's house at night."

"Thank you, sir," Raine said. "I can't express in words how much I appreciate this. And really- I can get him myself. You don't need to do so much for me."

"A friend of Sheena's," he said, "Is a friend of everyone in Mizuho."

* * *

A/N: It's Orochi? Yup, it's Orochi. Like... OROCHIMARU! ... Yea, I read too much Naruto. Next chapter: Sake!


	5. Poor Sheena

A/N: Woo woo! Five chapters up. I went to San Juan today and was able to get Starbucks Coffee. I haven't had that for months and months. :Cries: In any case, here's the sake I promised..

:gives sake to those who reviewed:

* * *

"Marry me!" exclaimed a certain hot-headed ninja, later that night. She paced about the two-roomed house in her night-clothes while Raine made herself comfortable on the bed provided for her. Sleeping on the ground was no new experiance for the schoolteacher from Iselia. She actuallyhad started to get used to it, and when staying indoors she often got restless, unable to see the stars. Raine made sure she was positioned under the window so she could feel the fresh air.

"Marry me! Zelos I can maybe understand because he's always doing crap like that to get me in bed, but Orochi? Why Orochi? Why now, when I just started getting back into the swing of things? I don't want to get married!"

"Hmm," Raine said, not answering her question. She examined Sheena. "You're a little unsteady on your legs and your words are starting to slur. Have you been drinking?"

Sheena grew red in the face, stopping in front of Raine's futon. "Can you blame me?" She spun on her heels and began pacing again. "Marry me! Marry me! I'm too young to get married!"

"Just how old are you, again?"

"Twenty-one," Sheena said at once. She paused. "Well, legally I've been able to get married for a while now. But I don't feel like I do! I still feel like a teenager, you know?" she sat down with a heavy sigh, bringing her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her hands. "Raine, Raine, this is a mess. I just don't know what to do." She stopped, pulling her face out of her hands and staring at the wall. "No. I do know what to do!" she declared, getting up and rapping on the wall with her fist. At first Raine thought that this was merely the antics of a frantic drunk, but was proven wrong when a section of the wall slid open to reveal...potions.

Sheena muttered something, grabbing a few bottles and two cups. She whirled around and practically collapsed onto the floor in front of Raine. "Sake?" she asked breathlessly, shoving the bottle in Raine's face.

"No, thank you Sheena," Raine said, gently pushing the bottle back to it's owner. "I think you should rest."

"No! No! I am not going to rest, Professor. I am going to drink until I can't see straight!" And with that, she sloshed some Mizuho Potion into a small cup and raised it to Raine. "Cheers!" She said before downing it.

"Indeed," Raine muttered. "When did you start drowning your worries in sake, exactly?"

"M'not drowning myself in worries!"

"Of course."

"Hey, Raine, this is just sad. Me drinking alone while you watch. Aaah!" Sheena slapped a hand to her forehead. "I can't be rude to a guest and a friend. Here, have a cupful. Part of the legendary Mizuho hospitality. And stuff." Sheena spilled some more sake into another cup before refilling her own. "Just one so I can rest easy. Grandma would turn in her grave if she knew I was drinking or eating when there was a guest who didn't have any."

Raine sighed, audibly, and put aside a book she had been hoping to read by candlelight. "If you say so, Sheena..."

"Indeed," Sheena said, mimicking Raine's earlier words with a giggle. "Here's to your health," she toasted, "And a happier love life than mine has been."

Raine almost choked on her sake. "E-excuse me?" she asked, blushing.

"Oh yeah, I know all right. I know there's someone out there who you're pining for." Sheena nodded, drunkenly. "I know it."

"If that's what you think," Raine said, rolling her eyes, "Then you're drunker than I thought."

"I ain't drunk yet, Professor" Sheena said resolutely, pouring another cup for her and the Professor. "To my long life and happy marriage," she added the last part a trifle bitterly. Then she drained her bowl, and refilled it again.

"You haven't accepted Orochi's proposal already, have you?" Raine said quickly, and then wondered why she was concerned. _'Because Sheena's my friend,'_ she thought. _'And one more drink won't kill me.'_ She downed the sake with a grimace. It was strong, but good.

"What choice do I have?" Sheena sighed, sipping her sake. "Grandpa wants great-granchildren. The village wants to know for certain there will be heirs. Orochi wants me. What does it matter what I want? I have a duty to my people.. to my village.." She sipped her sake again, closing her eyes. "Lloyd," she said.

"What about Lloyd?"

"You're in love with him." Sheena calmly downed another cupful and poured more for herself. "More sake, Professor?"

Raine jumped, her sake spilling out of her cup. "Of course not!" She said, too loudly. Clearing her throat, she continued primly: "How could you even think that? He's... my student. And years younger than me."

"It'sh OK, Raine," Sheena slurred, waving her hand about. "I love him too. Not really like, wanna crawl into bed with him love him, but you know."

Raine shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid I don't, Sheena. Maybe you should try and sleep now."

Sheena refilled Raine's cup, downing her sake and refilling it again. She continued, ignoring the Professor's comment. "I don't think there's a soul who met Lloyd Irving and didn't lo-lo-_hic_!- love him." Sheena put the bottle of sake down so she could place a hand to her mouth. She closed her eyes to keep the world from spinning. Raine was starting to get tipsy herself. "Lloyd loves you, too. He hash a strong heart. It's so shtrong it reachesh out and grabs your heart, too." Sheena took her free hand and made a grabbing motion, and Raine thought Sheena looked as though she might cry. "And then... even his enemies have to love him, because he loves them too... when he kills them, even when he kills them..his heart.. I wish I could have a heart like his, that could love like that...buh- buh- _hic_!- but I wish I didn't love Lloyd, 'cause I promised myshelf I wouldn't let a man make me feel that way.. cause I dun wanna end up like Gramma... did I tell you about Gramma, Raine?" Sheena scooted closer to the Professor. "My gramma was a warrior. She was da- da- _hic_!-best. Then she married Grampa and she had to stay with him 'till she died. Even though she was always smilin', Gramma was dying on the inside 'cause she couldn't leave the village, cause she had to stay. With Granpa. Forever.."

Then Sheena suddenly moved forward and draped her arms around Raine's neck, pressing her mouth to the Professor's ear to whisper the last part of her story. "And even though I love Lloyd, I only love his heart. I can't love him really cause he's a man. Promise you won't tell anyone, 'kay? 'Cause it's a secret. But I trust you, Raine, 'cause you're one of my best...best..."

Sheena drifted off, her grip slackening as she slumped down, her cheek resting against the Professor's shoulder.

Raine had stiffened up completely when Sheena had touched her, and now her arms were hovering uncertainly around the ninja, not actually embracing her. The teacher sat still, confused and not sure what she should do now.

"Sheena...?" she asked after good long while, carefully moving the ninja. Sheena was fast asleep and mumbling. Raine sweatdropped. "You drink more than you can handle, Sheena." Raine put Sheena in her bed and covered her up, cleaning up the room from the bottle of rice-wine they had been drinking before falling asleep herself, deeply troubled for her friend, and for herself.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone notice the "Action/Adventure" part? Well now you get too see action to go with your adventure! ...in the next chapter. R&R, my pretties! And maybe in the next three chapters or so I'll have Zelos's bikini party, when Sheena and Raine go over to yell at him for the letter he sent and ask for Raine's Rheiard. Yeah, Zelos snatched Raine and Genis's Rheiards when they said they didn't want them anymore. 


	6. Assassins!

A/N: Oh ho ho ho ho... bit of random fluff. : D And action! Finally! Go kick some ass, ladies,

* * *

When Sheena started to wake up, the first thing she could sense was something warm on her hand. Thinking it was Corrine nuzzling her hand, she smiled and tried to pet his head, saying in a voice thick with sleep: "Corrine, that tickles...oh I've got such a headache..." 

But her hand met the floor. She patted around sleepily for Corrine before remembering Corrine was dead. She put a hand to her chest instead, to feel her heart beating, and was silent. Then her eyes fluttered open and, sensing it was still early in the morning, she snuggled deeper under her blankets to try and find a comfortable position so she could fall asleep again, trying to ignore the dull pounding in her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, though, she saw a flash of orange. Sitting up (she winced as she found moving made the headache worse), she found the Professor sitting on the windowsill without blinking. Her mouth was set in a neutral position and her hands were resting in her lap. "Ohn, uhm..." Sheena tried to remember how to speak, but her mind was busy trying to ignore the pain. "DidjoosleepokRaine?" she finally managed to say. "Did. You. Sleep. Okay?" she said again, trying to clearly state each word and not slur them. "Raine?"

Raine turned her head to look at Sheena. She tapped her fingers on the windowsill, thinking. Of course, Raine could not say that she had only gotten an hours worth of sleep before waking up, thinking if Genis was found she didn't want to be asleep. "Yes," Raine said at last. "I woke up a few moments ago and couldn't go back to sleep, so I got dressed."

"Oh." Sheena put a hand to her face. "Have I been drinking...? Nah, nevermind... was the futon uncomfortable?"

"I just couldn't sleep." _So I saw you had thrown your blankets off so I covered you up again and have been staring at you this whole time with my hand resting on yours, and when you woke up I got up and tip-toed as far away from you as I could get without moving to Flanoir. _But of course, Raine said:"So I decided to watch the sun rise."

"Good idea," Sheena said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She got up and stumbled to the window, leaning on the frame with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed against the feeble sunlight. There was silence as the sky grew from black to violet, with hints of pink and gold colors splashed about. Sheena sighed and turned away, a hand to her face.

"Have any spells for a hangover, Professor?" She joked, laughing weakly. "Sorry you have to see me when I'm a wreck. I should have known better-" She was interupted when Raine held her hand and pried the fingers apart, placing two pills in Sheena's hand. She put a small bottle away into the depths of her orange coat, but not before Sheena's sharp eyes could pick out the label, even when she was reeling with pain. "Seasickness meds?" she asked, looking at the pills skeptically.

"That's what they are supposed to be for," Raine explained, "But Zelos once got them confused for his hangover remedy. He said they worked better than the real thing." Raine shrugged. "Don't ask me. He seemed to be better after he used them, and I used them like that once and felt better at once. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he's male and I'm female..?" There was a glint in Raine's eye and she seemed to really wake up. "Hmmmm..."

Sheena couldn't help herself. She sighed and shook her head. "Professor, you're using me as a guinea pig?"

Raine flushed. "That's not what I meant!" she said hotly. "If you don't want the pills I can take them back!"

"OK, OK!" Sheena held her hands up, palm outwards, in a sign of defeat. "I'm sorry! I'll take the pills." She poured herself water from a pitcher on the knee-high table and drank the pills at the same time. "Gurk," she said, making a face. "They're bitter..." but they _did _work. Her headache cleared in a matter of seconds and she was feeling more alert than if she had had twelve hours of natural sleep, not induced by a large quantity of alchohol.

Raine looked at her strangely, her eyebrow quirked up.

"What?" Sheena asked at once, feeling self-concious.

"...Nothing," Raine said. "It's just they didn't work that fast on Zelos."

"It must be because he's a guy," Sheena said at once.

"Yes," Raine said, "I suppose you're-"

"Get down!" Sheena yelled out of nowhere, dragging the Professor to the ground by her orange coat just as an arrow zipped by where her head had been. The two heroines glanced at each other and at once rushed to their weapons and out the door. Sheena rushed the archer who had targeted Raine, growling as she kneed him in the gut, forcing him to bend over so she could smack the back of his head with her strong-as-steel enchanted cards. She gave a sharp cry as she was stabbed in the side by another attacker.

"Bastard!" she roared, yanking the stilletto out and slashing with her cards. The masked attacker blocked it with another knife and stepped back. Sheena didn't give him any room to breathe, her teeth bared angrily as she struck and kicked and sidestepped any wild strikes he managed to send her way. Finally she saw an opening and knocked the dagger out of his hand, moving in and slamming the side of her hand against his neck, knocking him out. She turned to see Raine kicking the last assasin in the face, sending him flying. Sheena winced. Lloyd had told her of the wrath of the Professor.

"That was..." Sheena shook her head. "That was unexpected."

"Assasins?" Raine asked, nudging the fallen attacker with the toe of her boot.

Then they heard the screams.

"They're attacking the whole village!" Sheena said, turning on her heels and dashing to the sounds of battle. "I have to help the shinobi!" she yelled over her shoulder at the Professor. "Come on!"

"Got it," Raine said, close at the heels of the female ninja.

* * *

A/N: I swear I'm not making up the Bikini Party, and I'm not trying to get you to keep reading by dangling it in front of you... .ok maybe I am, but it'll be here shortly. I'm already working on future chapters, which is how I'm able to update every day so far. I'm trying to think of how to do my nextfluff scene...It's hard cause I'm not used to writing girlXgirl love scenes.. so sorry if its slow! I just want to keep it real and not be all like... "OMG SHEENA I LUFF U LETS HAVE TEH SEXXORS!1 WE R LESBOS!"

...so ya.The next chapter will be more action-oriented, and GASP! A new villaine for our lovely heroines?R&R! New prize for those who do. Or if you want more sake, that's fine...


	7. Familiar Voice

Sheena and Raine came across a group of Shinobi fighting an even bigger group of masked assailants, and losing.

"Professor!" Sheena called out. "Magic!"

Raine nodded and closed her eyes, a hand held out as she yelled the magical words needed to activate the spells. Sheena joined the fray, hacking and slashing and using her seals. Around her she could see her shinobi, her people, falling down before the blade and magic spells. She used it to fuel her anger, but even so for every three she took down another four came to take their place, and more and more of her men were fallen, screaming out in pain and clutching torn arteries and broken limbs.

"Professor!" Sheena said again, desperate as the invaders closed in.

Raine continued chanting.

"Raine, hurry!"

"Revitalize!" Raine finally boomed, extending her staff to wave it over the battlefield. Suddenly, men who had had their entire arm chopped off sprang up again, fighting and winning this time. Raine sighed heavily, glad that most of the warriors of Mizuho used ex-spheres. Otherwise the magic wouldn't have worked half as well. Shaking her head, she began to murmur incantations again, warm wind blowing from nowhere and lightning and pure energy crackling around her.

"Ray!" she called again, and Sheena's forces surged forward, and bolts of light came from the sky, and not a single enemy was left.

"All right," Sheena said, not even taking a time to take a breath. She turned to face her people, showing herself to be truly their leader even when in a revealing silk sleeping gown. "They must've killed our sentries and that's how they got in so easily. I want you all to group into teams of five and go through all the houses. There's no telling how many are here, and they might have wounded some innocents."

_'Damn,'_ Sheena thought, _'This wouldn't have happened if Mizuho hadn't gotten so much bigger over the last two years.' _But out loud, she said, "Me and my companion will form our own team. What are you waiting for? Move!"

The ninjas all nodded and sped off to search the village, which actually had become more like a city.

Sheena trotted farther off where Raine was waiting, far away from the site of the actual battle. Another attacker was sprawled out on the floor next to her with a boot print imprinted in the fabric of his chest. "He tried to attack me so I wouldn't use more magic," Raine said brightly, kicking the man in the ribs. "What now?"

"I guess we should search for more of these losers," Sheena said. She sighed, wiping the sweat and blood off of her face. "I think giving orders is more tiring than fighting," she said.

"But they listened to you," Raine said. "I was impressed. You were definately the Chief's granddaughter in that moment."

Sheena flushed happily. "Really? Did I really look like that?"

"Of course. But now what do we do?"

Sheena sighed. "Look for more of those attackers, I- oh snap!" Sheena dropped to the floor again, a shuriken flying by over her head. She jumped up in the air as another one came low. Raine had put up her magical barrier and was unharmed. Sheena saw that the shuikens were those made by the shinobi of Mizuho and yelled out, "Hey! Stop it, stop it! It's me, Sheena! Stop attacking!"

There was silence from the darkness, and Sheena squinted, trying to see who it was. There was a flurry of movement and a figure in red fairly flew out of the darkness, launching shurikens and daggers at her even as he ran. Sheena blocked with her cards what she couldn't dodge and Raine took cover behind an open door, already reciting her magical words. Sheena stopped blocking at the last minute, ducking low and running up to the obviously confused ninja, who was roaring with anger and hate. Tripping him up, she manuvered him so that he fell on his face. Quickly falling on him, she pinned his arms behind his back and tried to calm him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she said angrily. "I'm Sheena Fujibayashi, the next Chief of Mizuho!" She shoved his face into the ground. "Didn't you hear me? Shame on your family, for having such a reckless son! What if you had harmed me, eh? I could have even been an innocent villager!" She sighed and sat back, letting him go. "Now please, tell me your name and- whoa!" She fell back as he bucked her off and turned with a knife in hand, slashing wildly.

Thinking it could maybe be an enemy in disguise, Sheena yelled out, "You little rat!" and moved like greased lightning, using her power seals to knock him silly again, but not wanting to kill him because she wanted to interrogate him herself and find out why someone had attacked her village. Finally manageing to get him on the ground again, where his greater weight wouldn't really help him like it would in hand-to-hand fighting. She punched him square in the face, breaking his nose and bloodying his face. "How dare you dress as a noble shinobi of Mizuho?" she demanded. "Well? Answer me!" She peered down in the darkness, trying to see his face from behind the blood. But ultimately it was his voice that notified her of who he was.

"A rat, you say? A rat, like one who attacks while her enemy is on the ground?"he spat out, trying to wriggle free.

"Kuchinawa!"

* * *

A/N: Didn't expect that, didja? In my game she lost to Kuchinawa, if you want to know. He beat her into the ground, argh. You lucky people, you get two chapters in one day. That's because I'm really getting into this story, cause I've never done a yuri fic before and it's surprisingly like writinga yaoi one... Which is to say, 'fun', hahaha. 


	8. Kuchinawa's Friend

Sheena was shocked into silence, her arm frozen mid-punch. She lowered her arm to her side and stared at him, pulling down his mask and squinting. The sun broke over a building nearby and the darkness was banished, and she could see clearly now that it really was Kuchinawa and not a trick. He cocked his head to the side, his grin bloody. "I think you should get off of me now."

She didn't. "Why, Kuchinawa?" Sheena asked instead. "Were you with the group that attacked Mizuho?"

"Yes," Kuchinawa said.

Sheena's fist tightened and she moved to punch him again. "Bastard!"

Kuchinawa managed to get his hand free and caught her fist before it could connect. "If you touch me again," he said in a voice so low that it could have been considered a growl, "Your half-elven friend dies."

Sheena froze. "Were you the ones who kidnapped Genis, too?"

Kuchinawa laughed. "Not that brat! The woman. Look behind you, fool."

Sheena got off of him and hopped quickly away so he couldn't pull anything, and carefully looked to where Raine had been. She was gone, her staff on the ground. Sheena swallowed reflexively and began to run to the spot when another dagger flew by her head and rested, quivering in the wall of the hut she was standing next to. "Don't move, Sheena Fujibayashi."

Sheena stood still, but moved her head to glare at the newcomer.

He must have been well over six feet tall, and scrawny. But he held himself with a fighter's grace and easily held the Professor with one arm, wrapped around her neck as her legs dangled in the air and kicked and she squirmed, beating at him uselessly. His wild, silver hair reached his shoulders in jagged spikes, and his grey eyes glimmered with malice.

"Sheena!" Raine began. "Don't worry about me, just-" she was brutally cut off as the silver-haired giant tightened his arm around her neck.

"Bastard! Let her go!"

"No, no, my parents were married," the giant assured her. "But what about yours, Sheena Fujibayashi? You never knew them, because you were abandoned. Am I right?" he smiled, glittering white teeth contrasting with his tough, sun-bronzed skin. "I think if anyone here is a bastard, it's you." After a tense moment, he slackened the pressure on Raine's neck and she coughed, still trying to speak to Sheena.

"What do you want?" Sheena snapped. "Raine has nothing to do with this. Let her go and we'll fight, one-on-one!"

"No, no," the man shook his head. "I don't think so. In fact, I think you're just going to put down those cards and come along quietly with us. Don't try summoning. Don't try using any of your powers. Because if you do, you'll have this on your concious." He snapped his fingers and five of the masked attackers revealed themselves, slipping out of hiding. One of them carried a little girl, sobbing and crying for her mother.

The giant held up one finger into the air, as if to tell her to wait, and suddenly there was a bright ball of fire hovering over the finger. Still grinning, he ran his finger along the little girl's arm and she screamed. Sheena's eyes burned and she moved to kick the shit out of the silver-haired man, but was restrained by Kuchinawa, who had snuck up behind her when she had been distracted by the girl. He held a knife to her throat and whispered: "Drop the cards."

"Yeah, yeah!" the man agreed. "That's good idea. Drop those cards."

Sheena gritted her teeth and began to fight back when another piercing scream shook her to her very core. The giant had ran another burning finger up the girls back, from the tip of her spin to the base of her neck. Sheena dropped her enchanted cards at once.

"Good girl!" the silver-haired man said, in the tone one would use with a dog. Sheena's face burned with anger and shame and she glared at him. "For listening to your betters, you get to know my name before I kill your friends here."

Sheena's heart skipped a beat, something cold and slimy dropping into the pit of her stomach. "You said you'd let them go if I dropped my cards!"

The silver-haired man looked at her, puzzled. "When did I ever agree to that?"

"You- "

The silver-haired man dropped Raine, who was immediately grabbed by two of his lackeys and held up again. All this time she had been cursing at them, and not once did she give up on her struggling... except, maybe, when she had seen the man start up a fireball without so much as a single word of magic uttered. In a few quick strides he had reached Sheena and bent down so he was eye to eye with the short ninja. He grinned again, a lopsided, handsome grin. "All right," he said, "You've got a point there. Besides, I was kidding!" He gave her a thumbs up. "I'm not gonna kill 'em. Especially Miss Sage, because I don't wanna hurt another half-elf if I can help it." There was a pause. "Kuchinawa, remove your blade. But don't let her go."

Another pause, and then he reached out with one hand to touch her collarbone, running a single finger along it until he reached the silver chain to a necklace. Grabbing the chain, he pulled it until he could see the pendant attached to it. Raine blinked, her movements halting, as if she were waking up from a dream. Why hadn't she noticed the necklace before now? It wasn't as though Sheena was very modest when it came to the chest area of her clothing...

"Your grandmother- adoptive grandmother, excuse me- your adoptive grandmother gave this to you, did she not?"

"Get'cher hands off of me, pervert!" Sheena said, knocking her forehead against his so forcefully he was sent back, reeling with a hand to his forhead.

"Bitch!" Kuchinawa said, shoving her to the ground and kicking her. He raised his dagger-wielding hand to strike her, but the silver-haired ran back, staying his hand.

"Now who was the one who was just talking about striking defenseless opponents?" he asked, the manic grin once again present on his face. "I do it all the time, but I don't turn around and admonish others for doing it afterwards, now do I?" He glanced down at Sheena, and kicked her cards aside to where she couldn't reach them. "Besides, she's a woman."

"You are messed up," was all Sheena had to say.

"No. I am Kloitz." He bowed to her, mockingly. "My name is Kloitz."

There was a sharp intake of breath from a few feet away. Kloitz turned to Raine with a grin and a wink, with one finger pressed against his lips for silence. Raine bit her lip and stared at Kloitz. "In any case," he said, turning back to Sheena, "We had been hoping your other friend would be here. Genis Sage, the little mage, he's been trying to steal something from us. But since he's not here, we'll take you instead. Come now." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, holding her close to him ."We've got uses for people like you, Sheena Fujibayashi," he said, bending down again.

_Whoa! What's he... what's he doing!_

"Urk!"

"Ow!"

Kloitz turned abuptly, dragging Sheena along since she was still pinioned to his side. He cursed under his breath, reaching for an odd, spiked weapon similar to a mace that was fastened to his back: A kendama. A small, bell-like voice shouted: "Eternal Devastation!" and there were more screams of agony as the lackeys were cut down effortlessly by a... small, pink-haired girl. She sunk the blade into the ground and leaned on it, glaring at Kloitz. "Release her," she said as Raine picked herself up and rushed to her staff before returning to Presea's side. Warm wind once more blew around her and she closed her eyes, readying a spell.

The little Mizuho girl ran off into a nearby house, sobbing loudly in the silence.

Kloitz blinked, staring at Presea. Then he burst out laughing. "Me, listen to a little girl and a weakling half-elf bitch? Not a chance." He grinned and took a step back, right into the broad, muscled chest of a former pit-fighter in the Meltokio Arena. Sheena was yanked out of his grasp and he was sent sprawling after a well-placed boot to the rear.

"Are you all right, Sheena?" Regal asked Sheena, solemn as per usual. Though his hands were unbound, he kept them crossed now that he was prepared to fight. But he needn't have worried.

"Damn it all," Kloitz spat, getting up quickly. "Kuchinawa! A little ninja magic would be nice right about now!"

"Got it," Kuchinawa said, quickly running to Kloitz's side and getting a smoke bomb ready.

"You shall not leave until I am finished with you!" Presea yelled, pulling her axe and swinging it above her head as she rushed towards the pair.

Kloitz managed to send Sheena a savage grin and a wink before he and Kuchinawa both dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I hate it when ninjas do that," Regal muttered.

Raine cancelled her spell and sat down on the ground, heavily. "That was..." she murmured to herself, but then was silent, her face pale.. and confused.

* * *

A/N: Yay for good reviews! It seems I have converted someone to RaineXSheena-ism. Sorry Kuchinawa didn't get killed this time around, but I'm sure he'll get beat up sooner or later. For those who reviewed: Cookie and Sake, the best combination ever : 3 Splooshie out. 


	9. Aiko's Problems

"Wooh..." Sheena wobbled over to Raine and plunked down onto the ground next to Raine, resting her head on the schoolteacher's shoulder. "You OK, Raine?" she asked. "That ass didn't hurt you did he?"

"Raine appears to be unharmed," Presea said, answering for Raine, who was still staring off into space. She kneeled down before the pair as Regal stood a little way off, watching with his arms crossed.

"Good!" Sheena reached up and hugged the taciturn girl, squealing joyfully. "And you were awesome, Presea! You saved us!"

"Oh.. ah.." Presea's pale cheeks turned pink. "R- Regal and I were coming for our monthly visit when we heard the commotion," she said, for lack of a better response.

"Right," Sheena got up and grabbed her cards, counting to see if they were all there. They were. Giving Regal a quick hug, she said, "Thanks for kicking his ass, Regal!" she paused. "Literally."

Regal shook his head. "Not a problem. And, ah, maybe you should get dressed? I heard Mizuho was taken by surprise, but now that the fighting is over.."

Sheena flushed. "Oh, yeah, right! Of course." She quickly turned away from Regal so that he couldn't see where Kuchinawa's blade had cut a bit of her sleeve open. Putting a hand to the pendant that everyone noticed now, she scampered off quickly and returned five minutes later in her usual purple (revealing) outfit, desperately trying to smooth the wrinkles out. She sighed and took her necklace off.

Raine's head shot up suddenly. She looked at Sheena. "Sheena, did you..." she started, but Sheena had wrapped the silver cord around her wrist and was wearing it as a bracelet, and Raine shook her head.

"Yeah, Raine?" Sheen asked curiously.

"..It must have been my imagination..." she muttered before getting up. She looked around her. "Where did that little girl go?"

The four heroes searched the nearby houses until they found her, hidding in a closet, sniffling. Raine healed her as best as she could, since the girl didn't have an Ex-sphere, and Sheena talked to her in a soothing voice until she managed to convince the girl to leave the house and tell them her name, and where her family was.

"Aiko, huh?" Sheena asked, smoothing the girl's hair. It was a sign of how much bigger Mizuho had gotten that Sheena didn't recognize the girl instantly by her face. "Well, I'm Sheena."

Aiko nodded slowly, giving Sheena a quick bow and flushing to be talking so personally to the Iggaguri heir. "Aiko Miyajima." Suddenly her eyes widened and she quickly clung to the hem of Sheena's skirt, shaking the older girl. "Oh, and you have to help mama! When those men came..." Aiko shook her head. "You have to help her!"

"Of course," Sheena said. "Lead me there."

Aiko grabbed Sheena's hand and the two girls of Mizuho trotted off, Aiko in the lead and telling Sheena how they had been asleep when their house had been entered and Aiko had been carried off. Raine, Presea, and Regal glanced at each other before Raine took off after Sheena, knowing her medical skills might be needed. The blue-haired man and the pink-haired girl followed, both of them knowing the worst had happened when they found Sheena and Aiko outside the house.

"Mama... Mama..."

"Shh... it's OK..." Sheena said.

But when Raine walked out of the partly burned hut with a solemn expression, everyone knew there was nothing OK.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I am a monster. Did you think this whole story would be pointless fluff? Sorry. to make up for it.. offers buckets of sake You'll be too drunk to notice the lack of lesbian sex. Cheers! 


	10. A death in the Family

CHAPTER TEN:

The next day there was a funeral for all who fell in the battle the day before. Among the deceased were both of Aiko's parents.

And Iggaguri Fujibayashi, the blind Chief. Sheena was the new Chief of Mizuho. Two days after the funeral, she moved all of her belongings out of her house and into her Grandfather's old one, her eyes were red but dry when Raine and the others came to visit her after the funeral. She managed to give them all a cheeky grin, and said, "Do I look more important now that I'm a big-shot Chief?"

"You look like Sheena," Presea said with her usual respect for sarcasm or figures of speech. Or perhaps not.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Regal offered, holding out his hands, which he could now use to assist Sheena. "Some of those boxes look heavy."

"..Yeah, sure," Sheena said, dumping a box full of her junk into Regal's arms. "You guys can make yourself comfortable- oh," Sheena stopped as she saw Raine and Presea had already began to unpack boxes and put things away. Sheena blinked and began to make herself busy, loading boxed into the corner while Raine and Presea opened them up. With the four of them, the move was complete in a couple of hours and Sheena made green tea with shaking hands. Raine gently took the pot away from the ninja and did it herself, since even the Professor could boil water.

"Thanks..." Sheena muttered, sitting before the knee-high table with her forehead resting against the surface.

"Not a problem," Raine said. When the tea was ready, Raine tried to pour a cup for each of them, but of course anything related to cooking had to go wrong. She spilled a bit of the hot tea and scalded her finger.

"Ooh, hot hot hot hot!" She hissed, her teeth clenched together. She bowed her head, defeated. "I'm hopeless," she moaned.

Startling them all, Sheena burst out into laughter. The tension in the room lessened up considerably after that and they were soon all chuckling, and even Presea was grinning. The Professor, though still peeved at her inability to do anything domestic, was smiling at the fact that Sheena was going to be all right.

"But I still don't know what to do about Aiko," Sheena said when they were done laughing. Her face was solemn again. "I don't think she has any relations other than her parents."

"Surely one of the villagers can adopt her?" Raine asked, sipping her tea. "This village doesn't seem the type to simply abandon her."

Sheena put a hand to her chin. "Maybe I can adopt her," she mused. Raine choked a bit on her tea.

"_You_? Sheena, taking on a child is a full-time job," Raine said. "Not to be harsh, but I don't think you're ready for it. I had trouble enough with Genis, and he was my brother." she paused. "Or maybe that's exactly why I had trouble with him."

"Well, I was just saying..." Sheena pouted. Then her face lit up. "OH! I know! Tiga's always here, so maybe I can let her stay in this place since her house was burned down. And Tiga can look after her. He may not look it, but he loves children to death. He'd be thrilled."

"Speaking of children," Regal broke in. "Where is Genis?"

Sheena and Raine looked at each other. Finally, Raine found something about the floor terribly interesting, because she stared at it as she said: "Genis ran away."

"Didn't that Kloitz dude say something about- Raine!" Sheena jumped up and mopped the spillage with a nearby rag, since Raine had accidentally knocked over her cup when she had started at the name "Kloitz".

"S-sorry..."

"It's OK...anyway, that guy mentioned Genis, didn't he?"

"He said Genis was trying to steal from him," Presea chimed in, slurping her tea. Loudly. Regal sweat dropped at her lack of table manners.

"In any case," Sheena said, "By tomorrow we should be getting reports from our Shinobi abroad." She turned to Regal and Presea. "If it's OK with you two, can we borrow one of the Rheiards you came on? I only have mine, and if me and Raine are going to travel..."

Regal coughed, politely. "I'm sorry, but Presea and I came on the same Rheiard."

"Due to my short physical stature," Presea said, "I am unable to see above the control panel and thus cannot effectively steer the Rheiard."

"Oh," Sheena said, taking a moment to decipher Presea-talk. When she felt she understood, she nodded. "That's OK. I guess we could always ride the same one until Genis is found..." she scratched her head. "Or we could go to Zelos's new mansion. He's the one who has Genis's and Raine's Rheiards."

"I think it would be best if I had my own Rheiard, so if the need to split up arose we would be ready," Raine said, pouring herself a new cup of tea and sipping from it, trying to get the hot liquid to relax her. The thought of sharing a Rheiard with Sheena, after Sheena's odd drunken confession two nights previous, made her uneasy.

"Okay then," Sheena put her cup down decisively. "This is really what I need right now. A good journey to clear my mind. I'm leaving everything under Tiga's supervision, including the girl, Aiko." Looking to Regal and Presea (who had the cup of tea in the air, with her head back, so she could catch the few remaining dregs of tea on her outstretched tongue), she said, "You guys can spend the night in my old place, since it's even more cramped in here than it was over there. There's not much left because almost everything is... is here now...but there should still be futons. And Raine, you can go too if you want."

Raine shook her head. "I'll be here. If any reports of Genis come in the night, they'll go directly to the Chief, won't they? I want to be here if it does."

"Suit yourself," Sheena shrugged. "Tomorrow, report or not, we're getting your Rheiard back from Zelos."

The unofficial meeting closed, Regal and Presea bade the two a good night and went to Sheena's old house.

Sheena waited until they were gone before going back into the house and clearing up the table. Raine helped, and when they were done she went and opened the window, setting up her futon beneath it. Sheena watched, puzzled. "What're you doing? It's freezing outside. It's almost winter, you know."

"I don't like being shut in," Raine said, shrugging. "I did it before, remember? The night you...the night I first arrived." Raine was about to say "The night you got drunk" but re-thought it. If Sheena didn't mention that awkward night, neither would she.

"Oh," Sheena said, putting a hand to her temple as if remembering the hangover. "Right. Well if you really want to, I'll go get more blankets. I must've forgotten that last time because I was... um.." Sheena paused, fresh blankets in hand. Suddenly, she said, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you.."

Raine looked up as calmly as she could. "Yes?"

Sheena flushed. "Did I... I didn't say anything.. um.. weird when I was drunk, did I?"

Raine put a hand to her chin, thinking of a tactful way to reply. "Define 'weird' for me," she prompted.

"Well, it's just you've been acting a little odd around me and I wondered if I had said something to make you. Um. U-uncomfortable."

Raine carefully fluffed up a pillow, lying down on the futon and making a big show of trying to find a book to read. "You did seem quite certain that I was in love with Lloyd," she said.

"Oh, sheesh. I'm sorry," Sheena sounded genuinely repentant, but when Raine caught a glimpse of her face by the lamplight she could see that the ninja was relieved.

"...You also said you weren't attracted to men," Raine said after a long, struggling moment of deliberation. There was no need to keep information from her friends, after all they had been through. Except... of course...

Sheena broke Raine's train of thought by plopping down next to her and putting her hands on her shoulders. "Raine," she said seriously, "You can't tell anyone."

Raine shook her head. "It wouldn't be healthy to keep something like that a secret, Sheena. I'm sure your village would understand."

"But Raine!" Sheena shook her. "They can't know! I already accepted Orochi's proposal! I can't just take it back now!"

Raine felt her heart drop. But only because she was terribly, terribly concerned, she told herself. Concerned.

For her_ friend_.

"Why would you do that, Sheena?" Raine demanded. She was angry because her friend had just done something terribly rash, and without thinking she had dived headfirst into it. That's what she told herself. "Say something like that if you don't even like men? Marriage is for life. Eventually he's going to want you to have children."

"Then what do I do?" Sheena asked, removing her hands from Raine's shoulders and putting them in her own lap, reminding Raine suddenly of an eager student. "There's no way I can just walk over there and say," Sheena took on a huge, incredibly fake grin and her voice went up several pitches. "Sorry Orochi hunny! I'm not going to marry you because I happen to be a lesbian. But we can still be friends, kay?" Sheena lost her big fake smile and frowned, crossing her arms.

"I think," Raine said, "That's exactly what you should do. But not quite as exuberant. Be mindful of his feelings. He's probably going to be a bit confused."

"Raine! Grandpa himself said this was a good idea. It was what he wanted me to do."

Raine put down her book on the floor with a slam. "Then why are you complaining about it, if you're so dead-set on ignoring the advice you asked me for?" she demanded.

Sheena sat back as if the Professor had perhaps smacked her upside the head with the book. "Because-" she started, painfully. "Because- I- don't- want to. I don't want to marry him. But I keep feeling it's what everyone wants. And I'm just confused again." She shook her head. "I just don't know what to do."

"Do you really think your grandfather would want you miserable?"

"..." Sheena silently walked over to her futon and wriggled under her blankets, burying her head in the pillow. "I'm exhausted," she said, her voice muffled. "I'll know what to do in the morning."

Raine sighed audibly and blew out her candle, to agitated to read now. She stared up, out the window, trying to ignore the cold.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the Chief going kaput. That wasn't in the original plan, but then again, neither was Kloitz. Man, he's REALLY evil. And does anyone have any theories about him yet? Put it in a review! New chapter ideas are also helpful. Next chapter... the long-anticipated... BIKINI PARTY! WHOA! Consider it my Valentine to you wonderful reviewers. And Whopper, I love you too, you jack-ass. 


	11. Zelos and?

The next morning found two Rheiards taking off from the feilds outside of Mizuho. Raine had been too busy since she woke up to get a chance to talk to Sheena alone because the ninja had woken up earlier than the schoolteacher. As they walked outside the gates of the hidden village, they had heard someone calling out for Sheena to wait.

It was Orochi. He caught up to them, and him and Sheena lagged behind while Raine kept peeking over her shoulder at them, watching them talk. Finally, they stopped just out of earshot and turned to face each other, still talking. Raine watched the silent exchange, watching Sheena grow more and more flustered as she (Raine hoped) tried to explain her situation.

Raine almost threw a fit at what happened next. It was all she could do to keep from running over and getting in between the two. Orochi had leaned forward, stopping the smaller ninja mid-sentance with a kiss. He murmured something in her ear, put a hand on her shoulder for a moment, and then walked away. Sheena stood still for a moment, her face growing redder by the second, before she rushed away to the Rheiards, swinging a leg over the seat and leaning forward, busy setting up the controls. Raine thought she saw something glittering on Sheena's cheek, but it was roughly brushed away. Sheena turned to Raine, who was examining Sheena and trying to judge whether or not Sheena had told Orochi the truth.

Evidence was pointing to the contrary.

"Well?" Sheena asked, revving the Rheiard. "What are you waiting for? Come on! We have to go to Zelos's place."

"Right.." Raine asked, sitting behind the ninja. She barely had enough time to throw her arms around Sheena's waist before they took off at an alarming speed, just missing the jagged tree tops of the Gaoracchia Forest. "Sheena!" Raine finally managed to yell into her friend's ear over the noise of the engine and the wind.

"What!" Sheena snapped.

"...Are you, ah, all right? WHA!" Raine held on tighter and hid her face in Sheena's back as they made a sharp turn, sliding past mountains and slicing through cold, wet clouds. "_Sheena_!" Raine said again, when she had gotten her heart under control. "Slow! Down!"

Sheena accelerated, skimming closer to the ground. "I always drive this fast!" she said recklessly. Looking over her shoulder, she said. "Looks like I went too fast for Regal though."

"What?" Raine yelled into Sheena's ear.

"Nevermind!" Sheena yelled back. Soon, at the breakneck speed Sheena was going at, they reached Meltokio and landed outside the gates. Sheena used the EC to shrink the Rheiard and sighed, stretching her arms above her head. She spared a glance at the Professor. "What's up with you?" she asked, amused.

Raine had fallen to the ground, her knees wobbly. She put a hand into her coat pocket and drew out her motion sickness pills and popped one, causing Sheena to burst out laughing again. "I'm never riding with you again," Raine sweared, getting up and sighing. "We left Regal and Presea so far behind, they might not reach here in an hour."

She looked down into Sheena's face then, solemnly. "So was that your first kiss?"

Sheena looked confused at first, and then her face darkened. "From a guy, yeah," she said, brushing past Raine to go into Meltokio. Raine cursed herself once more for her lack of empathy when it mattered most, and followed her. "Zelos's new mansion," Sheena said when Raine had caught up to her, and they were walking side by side, "Is basically just a larger, more obnoxious version of his old one."

"His new business is doing well then?" Raine asked, deciding not to mention Orochi again if she could help it for the rest of the day.

Sheena shook her head, disgusted. "He's even richer than when he was the Chosen!" she excaimed. "Of course, now that he's a big-shot President of a tourisim empire, and the Ex-Chosen, and one of the heroes who saved the worlds, he's got even more fangirls than ever before." She stopped when she had travelled well through the richer section of Meltokio. She whistled. "Wow. Even bigger than I heard."

"This is it?" Raine asked, feeling her eye widen despite herself. "He's doing.. very well."

Sheena and Raine looked at each other and stood outside the front door. "Do we..." Sheena started. "Do we just go in like we did in his old house?"

"I don't know," Raine said. "I don't think he would mind."

"Well then you open the door!" Sheena stepped aside. "Don't mind me! You're the one who wants your Rheiard back." For extra effect, Sheena added, "You could always ride with me until we find Genis."

Raine made a face and tried the door. It was unlocked, as per usual, but when they stepped inside the foyer they could see there was nothing normal about this house. "Oh my..." Raine said, padding silently on the plush green carpet and looking around her. Everywhere she could see, there was glass and crystal, marble pillars, bubbling fountains and portraits of the Wilder family, all glaring down at them sternly, as if to ask how dare such filthy commoners track mud into their household.

"Wow," Sheena said again. Then she shook her head, trying to clear it from being too dazzled. "Well I guess it's what you'd expect from that Idiot Cho- Idiot Ex-Chosen," she said, loftily. Louder, she said, "Hey Zelos! It's Sheena and Raine! Are you here?"

Her voice echoed in the house. The two women looked at each other and sweatdropped. "Should we look for him?" Raine ventured after a moment of silence.

"And risk getting lost forever in this maze?" Sheena asked. "No way!" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Zeeeeelooooos!" she said, louder this time. They waited a moment longer before Sheena made a face. "I guess we could either go outside and wait for Regal, or go look for the-"

"Wait a moment," Raine interupted, her head cocked to the side. She listened carefully. "Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"I don't know.. it's like... it's just a big din." Raine listened. "And it's getting closer and closer!" she started to get alarmed, and soon even Sheena could hear it. The sound of dozens of stomping feet and screaming, screaming like someone was being tortured! The two women's faces grew pale and they took a few hurried steps back, just in time too. The noise reached a cresendo and BAM! A door flew open and a pink-and-red blur whizzed by them, cackling like a mad man.

"Was that-"

"-Zelos!" Sheena's jaw dropped. "Was he wearing-"

"-I really hope I didn't see what I thought I saw," Raine groaned, covering her eyes with one hand.

Zelos backtracked, jogging in place before the two. "Well if it isn't my two favorite hunnies!" he said, stopping and turning to face them, a smug grin all over his place. "The voluptous ninja girl and the Ultra Cool Beauty, the Professor! I take it you heard of my fabulous wealth and came to my bikini party, begging for me to take you back." He paused, looking at his fingernails. "All right!" he said cheerfully. "I forgive you for all of your insults and the way you shunned me. Bikini's are by the pool if you want one. May I suggest zebra stripes for the half-elf and regular purple for my favorite fiance-to-be?"

"We came for Raine's Rheiard!" Sheena yelled, her palm itching to slap him. "And I'm not getting married to you, Zelos! What was up with that letter you sent, anyway?"

But before Zelos could answer, the racket grew even louder than before (if that was possible) and a veritable swarm of fangirls poured through the door and shrieked when they saw Zelos. "There he is!" cried one, and they all moved to ambush him.

"Now now, hunnies♥," the Ex-Chosen said, trying to pacify the mob. "It's time for a time-out. I need to do important business stuff, all right?"

"Zelos, darling," cried one bikini-clad girl, "I heard you saying something about fiance? Is this that Pandorahussy we've been hearing such dreadful rumors about?"

"No, it can't be true!" lamented another.

"Please say you're not getting married, Zelos!"

"Girls, girls!" Zelos waved his hands for quiet. "You know the great Zelos wouldn't ever choose just one girl. You're _all_ my hunnies. I love you _all_." Then he flipped a strand of wavy, luxurious red hair over his shoulder and smiled as charmingly as he could. The crowd of girls swooned at his feet, crying out "We love you too, Zelos!" "We'll always be yours!" "We'd die for you, Zelos!"

Zelos nodded, "Of course you would. Now," he turned back to the two unimpressed heroines. "Let's go to my office, and then we'll chat, hmmmm?"

Sheena flipped out her cards to cover her face. "I'm not even looking at you until you put some goddamn pants on. Why are you even wearing that...thing?"

"Hmm?" Zelos pondered. He grabbed a girl from the crowd and held her close to his side, nuzzling the top of her head. She squealed with delight and false-protest. "Well Shelly here-"

"My name is Shelby, Zelos."

"Of course, baby." He gave her a light smack to the behind. "Shelly here," he continued, "Stole my swim trunks. So I decided to make a game of it and stole hers right back! And wasn't that fun..."

Sheena ground her teeth.

"So then I said, why don't we all try to get everyone else's bottom? And the girls, they just loved that idea, so I added another rule that you have to catch whoever it is you want." He sighed, dramatically. "Of course, they all just ganged up on me instead. So that plan backfire... and then again it didn't. Oh well!" He laughed, letting Shelby go.

The Professor sighed. "Can we please just get my Rheiard?"

"Sure, sure," Zelos said. "I knew Genis was acting a little fishy. He said you were sick again and, well, that fooled the others but he's probably up to no good. Little brat."

Raine looked up at hearing Genis's name, but then her face grew red and she averted her eyes, very careful to only look at Zelos's face since the bright pink bikini bottom he was wearing was several sizes too small. "Genis was here?" she asked.

"Who are 'the others'? Sheena asked. But then they heard a voice, a cheerful, friendly voice that had inspired them to travel over not one world, but two, and had them following him ever since the beginning.

"Whoa! Hey Sheena, hey Professor! Man, I haven't seen you guys in a while!"

Sheena and Raine whirled around.

"_Lloyd_!"Sheena said, running up and tackling him almost to the ground. "Lloyd! Lloyd! Wow! I missed you, Mr. Hero!"

"Aw, Sheena!" Lloyd said, chuckling and rubbing his head. "You're making me blush!"

Raine hung back, her expression calm but her heart hammering in her chest. "...Lloyd," she said, softly. "It's good to see you."

A/N: I know, I'm evil. But I gave you your bikini party, neh? Next chapter: Zelloyd Goodness! And is Raine REALLY in love with Lloyd? Stay tuned!


	12. New Arrivals

"And hey!" Lloyd pointed at Raine. "The Professor is here too! Genis said..." Lloyd's eyes widened as he saw Raine, and the expression on her face. He quickly glanced to the floor, his cheeks burning. "Oh. Erm... It's...good to see you?"

Raine shook her head, sighing sadly. Her lilac eyes never left the hero's face, her expression unreadable. "Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd," she said, almost in a disapproving manner. Sheena and Zelos exchanged confused glances, not sure what to make of the situation. "Did you really think I would have forgotten? It's only been a year." Striding across the room, Raine placed her hand gently on his cheek. Sheena felt her own cheeks get hot for a moment, her lower lip thrusting out in a pout she didn't realized she was wearing.

Zelos noticed it, though, and and raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. Then his mouth made a little "O" of shock and he mouthed to her: _You and Raine? _He looked confused, confused at whether he should be delighted or bursting out into hysteric laughter, that is.

Sheena grew even redder, shaking her head furiously. _NO!_ she mouthed back. Zelos scratched his chin with a _Hmmmm..._ expression on his face, and Sheena stuck out her tongue at him, livid. _And what about you and Lloyd, eh? _she shot back.

It was Zelos's turn to stick out his tongue. _He ain't gay,_ Zelos sent back to her. _Remember Colette?_

_Her neither, _Sheena 'said', jerking a thumb at the Professor.

More chin rubbing. _Hmmmm..._

Then their attention was diverted back to the student and his teacher, who had moved her hand up to cup over his ear. "Remember, Lloyd, I'm a half-elf." Her voice lowered, dangerously. "_I can wait forever_."

Lloyd shook his head. "I'm sorry, Professor," he said, his face growing pale. "I really am, but I can't. I'm busy collecting the Ex-Spheres. With Colette. And look," he lifted his own hand to her face. Raine frowned slightly at the ring on his finger. "We're engaged."

"Aha..." Raine said, thoughtful.

"So you understand why I can't."

Raine nodded, slowly, and then the hand that had (from Zelos and Sheena's point of view, anyway) been lovingly caressing his cheek grabbed his ear and viciously brought the taller swordsman down to eye level with the Professor. "Getting married is no excuse!" she said, "You owe me homework from not one, not two, but three years ago. Math homework I believe."

"Owowowoowowow!" The Eternal Swordsman complained, bending down obediently so as to lessen the tearing of his ear. "I'm sorry! So sorry!"

Zelos and Sheena sweat dropped. They gave each other looks that clearly said: _Homework? _Then Zelos laughed and slipped off into a nearby room for a moment, coming back out and trying to hop along while cramming one foot down a pant leg. Not bothering to finish pulling up the zipper or buttoning the jeans, so one could plainly see the bright pink bikini he was still wearing, he came back into the room to see Raine ordering Lloyd about, just like the good old days. His eyes sparkled happily as he saw Lloyd free from Raine's grasp, rubbing his ear with a bitter expression. Sheena saw it and frowned. She knew nothing good could come of that sparkle.

"Lloooooooooyd!" He said, sounding like one of his fan girls. He ran up to the hero of the worlds and threw his arms around Lloyd's shoulders, rudely bumping Raine to the side. "Bud! Hunny! I've missed you so much in the few hours we have been separated! Now come and give Daddy a big kiss..." He puckered his lips, making smacking sounds and leaning forward to try and plant a big wet one right on Lloyd's lips. He didn't have to lean down, since the Eternal Swordsman had grown in the past two years and they were roughly the same height now.

Lloyd's eyes widened and he wriggled in the iron-like grip of the Ex-Chosen, trying to escape. "Sheesh Zelos, you can't take a hint, can you?"

"Nope."

An awkward wrestling match ensued, ending up with the two of them rolling on the floor with Lloyd complaining loudly. "C'mon, Zelos!" he complained, turning his head away, trying to keep his face away from the redhead's. "I told you that wasn't funny at least five times now! So drop it!"

"Not until I get a taste," Zelos said, straining to get past the barricade of Lloyd's arms with a grin plastered on his face. "This time I shall succeed!"

"Do you want to wake up on the floor with a crack in your skull again?" Lloyd demanded, managing to shove Zelos off of him. Quickly pouncing on the Ex-Chosen, he shoved Zelos's face into the floor and twisted his arms behind him.

"Ow," Zelos said, writhing in pain as his fan girls (almost completely forgotten by now from all the excitement) booed and hissed at Lloyd. "It huuuurts!"

"Holler Uncle," Lloyd said viciously, twisting the arm a little more, in a direction it obviously wasn't meant to go.

"All right," Sheena said, disgusted. "This is really too much." She moved to haul Lloyd off of Zelos while Raine herded the crowd of blubbering fan girls out the front door. Managing to get the swordsman off of the multi-millionaire, she helped Zelos up and then stood between the two. "I've really had enough! Now you take that -thing- off or at least pull up your fly so we don't have to see it," she snapped at Zelos, "And you," she said, pointing at Lloyd, but her tone of voice had softened considerably when she did so, "What do you mean, 'Genis said' ? Have you seen him recently, like in the past five days or so?"

"Uh... yeah," Lloyd said. "We found him riding Noishe somewhere around the Luin area and picked him up cause he said you were waiting for him here, Professor."

"And you believed him?" Raine asked, slamming the front door shut on the last of Zelos's hunnies. Leave them to explain what they were doing in the streets of Meltokio in bikinis. "I mean, you weren't suspicious of him in the least?"

"I was!" Zelos said loudly, but no one minded him.

"Well," Lloyd said after a moment, "I told Colette he was acting a little fishy, but he's never given me reason to just doubt him like that." Another pause. "Well actually, that's a lie, but I couldn't just leave him there alone without a Rheiard!"

"When we got here," said another voice from the doorway, spooking the Professor, "Lloyd and I went shopping, but Genis said he wanted to rest."

"Yup," Zelos said. "Next thing I knew there was one less Rheiard in the hanger. Say hello, Colette! Being an Ex-Chosen is no excuse to be rude."

"Oh, oops. Hi everybody!" Colette waved at the gang, kissing Raine on the cheek since she was closest.

"Colette!" Sheena exclaimed, delighted.

"Sheena!" Colette said, equally delighted. They ran to each other and hugged warmly. Then they clasped hands and began to chatter like school girls, trying in a rush to explain what they were doing here, what they had been doing since they last met, and how much they had missed each other, all at once. To Lloyd and Zelos, it sounded very much like two excited squirrels fighting over an acorn. At least Raine, having been a schoolgirl once herself, could follow the conversation. Zelos took the opportunity to drape an arm casually across Lloyd's shoulders.

"Goddess bless! I've missed you!"

"-Lloyd and I were really busy so we couldn't see you-"

"Yeah! And I've been busy too cause Mizuho started expanding- Oh! You have to come visit the village you won't even recognize it-"

"-Really? Ooh I've missed Mizuho! It was the nicest, most quiet village-

"-It's gotten_ huuuuuge_!"

"Iselia's gotten bigger too. Lloyd and I helped out a bit when we came to visit my dad and his dad because..." Colette blushed. "Because..."

" 'Cause you're getting married, right?"

"Yes!" Colette gushed. "Isn't it wonderful? We're doing it in the Martel Temple now that it's been cleared of monsters and was purified against them ever returning." Colette held out her hand. "And look! Lloyd helped his dad make us matching rings. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Whoa! Look at the size of the rock on that thing!"

"It's not a rock, silly! It's a diamond!"

"Yeah, I know it's a diamond but-" Sheena stopped mid-sentence. "...Never mind. How's your family?"

"Super! Yours?"

"Grandpa died just the other day..."

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Sheena..."

"Some ass named Kloitz came and attacked the village. I wasn't the only one to suffer. Since you've been traveling so much, have you heard of this guy? Kloitz?"

"Kloitz?" Lloyd broke in, able to decipher that one name out of the conversation, since it was the very last thing any of them had said.

"Your gramps died?" Zelos said, doing marginally better than Lloyd at translating.

"When's the wedding?" Raine asked, since she understood the whole exchange.

The three looked at each other, since they had spoken at the same time.

"Kloitz?" Lloyd repeated. "Raine, isn't that-"

Raine gave him a glare that could wither cacti. "The name of the man who attacked Mizuho," she finished for him, her voice clipped.

Lloyd hung back. "Oh... OK..."

Zelos was the only one who had caught the suspicious behavior. "Hmm," he said out loud, one eyebrow arched. Of course, this was ignored. Louder, he said, "If your gramps is dead, Sheena, wouldn't that make you the chief of Mizuho?"

Sheena looked at the ground. "Yes," she said quietly. Colette gasped, realizing what Zelos said was true.

"You're a Chief now, Sheena?" she asked, nervously. "Do I have to treat you any different? Oh, I have to bow don't I?" She quickly gave a small bow from the waist.

"Stop it, Colette," Sheena sighed. "Do we treat Lloyd any differently now that he's the hero of both worlds?"

Everyone turned to face Lloyd with prying eyes. Lloyd turned red and took a step back. "Why's everybody looking at me that way?" he demanded, almost as red as his armor. Perhaps for the first time noticing how Zelos's arm was across his shoulders, he slapped the offending appendage away, frowning.

"Well, in any case," Zelos said, being the first to react. "Now that I know that I guess I have to do it all the proper way. Sigh." He cleared his throat and then fell before Sheena on one knee, saying in a very grand manner: "Sheena Fujibayashi! Will you make me the happiest man alive and give me your hand in marriage?"

Colette gasped again. "Sheena!" she said, her eyes brimming. "I had no idea you two were in love!"

"We're not," Sheena said, making a face. "He just wants to marry me for some reason."

"Yes yes," Zelos said impatiently, snapping his fingers. Sebastian came with a small box, which he offered to Zelos. Zelos took the box and flipped open the top, revealing a diamond ring that made Colette's look like a toy. "Now can we get on with this? I'd prefer it if we did it right away. Sebastian, do you think you could call a priest to come over here, or something?"

"Hold up!" Raine said angrily, coming to Sheena's defense. "This is no joke, Zelos. Stop being a brat and just tell us what's going on."

"Besides," Sheena added. "I didn't say yes yet."

"Yet?" Zelos asked hopefully.

"A softer way of saying I'm never going to say yes to a pig like you."

"Sheena," he whined, falling on the floor in despair. "You're so _mean_..."

"Just tell us what's going on," Lloyd said, walking around the prone Zelos to stand next to the three women. "Why do you want to marry Sheena?"

"Well Goddess," Zelos said, looking up from his place on the floor. "I don't want to marry her. I just have to."

"Yes, we know that already," Sheena said impatiently. "_Why_ do you need to marry me?"

"I don't see any reason why he would need such a thing," said another voice from the now open doorway. Everyone turned (except Zelos, who merely sat up on his heels with a look of pure horror on his face) to see a new arrival. "Especially since he's engaged to me."

A young woman, a noblewoman by the extravagance of her clothing and the two servants who flanked her wearing golden collars embedded with all sorts of precious stones, stepped into Zelos's mansion. She looked about her with expressionless eyes, neither approving nor disapproving, nor confused at the cluster of travel-fatigued strangers in the Ex-Chosens's house. Raven hair curled to perfection spilled about her bare shoulders, and even Lloyd caught himself staring.

"Hey hunny..." Zelos muttered half-heartedly, as the four heroes of the two worlds slowly turned back to face him.

* * *

A/N: Because I am indecisive I want to know what the audience thinks, for future reference. Who should interrupt Sheena and Raine's first intimate kiss? No person is too outrageous- since I always have a loose idea of what's going on,I can rapidly change it to suit my reader's needs. I like letting readers have a bit of a control over what they're reading, and this is just one way I can think of. Send reviews with who you think it should be. I already have a version in my mind where Yuan walks in on them. So who'll it be? Just please, not Kratos If he even appears in this story it'll be once the situation is really dire, cause he just wouldn't come for any old thing. Some ideas (keep in mind the kiss will take place in Flanoir, very soon after they find Genis) :

Yuan

Zelos

Presea and/or Genis

Lloyd and/or Colette

Regal

Kloitz and/or Kuchinawa

Random Person (Katz, that old couple by the place you find Abyssion, etc.)

So yeah. Have fun! And if nobody votes, I'll decide for myself. Ciao!


	13. Pandora Paradox

A/N: Sorry it's... kinda short. And yay for OC's!

* * *

"Hello Zelos," said the beautiful stranger, nodding her head politely. Looking up, she nodded again. "Sebastian. Could you please help make my fiancée at least somewhat presentable?"

"Of course, Miss Epiphany," Sebastian answered. "Come now, Master Zelos. Your tailors recently had you fitted for-" he started, but Zelos stood up and shook his fist angrily.

"Now hold on a second, Pip!" he said, shoving past Lloyd and the others to tower over 'Miss Epiphany'. "You may have found some clever way to get me to marry you, but you aren't my wife yet! If I want to walk around half-naked by the Goddess, I shall do so!"

The edge of her lip curled slightly upwards, but otherwise her expression was blank when she said: "Of course." She looked up at Zelos, face demure but her coal-black eyes intense. "But could you please start up a fire? The sun might still be warm but we get nothing but cold winds in this house. The only exception, of course, being your indoor pool area, which is almost always heated." She let her gaze travel down, to where one could still se the hot pink bikini Zelos was wearing under his pants.

Zelos's eye twitched. "Sebastian," he said, not looking away from his fiancée. "Start up a fire. We wouldn't want Miss Epiphany catching a cold." But before Sebastian could even move, Zelos got impatient, lifted his hand, and said, "Fireball!"

The logs in the fireplace began crackling immediately.

"You are so considerate, darling," she murmured. "Really." Then she leaned a little to the side, examining the ninja, the swordsman, the healer, and the Ex-Chosen. "Are these your friends that you always talk about, Zelos?"

Baring his teeth in a very scary grin, he said, "Would you like me to introduce you?"

The raven-haired beauty fluttered her eyelashes. "It would please me to no end, dear heart."

When Zelos turned around, he saw that not one of his companions could look him in the eye. Raine began coughing, one hand to her mouth, and Lloyd followed suit, finding the wall next to him very fascinating. Colette and Sheena made no attempt to hide their giggles, however. _You are DEAD_, Zelos mouthed to Sheena, who couldn't keep a straight face. Out loud, he said, "The woman in orange would be Raine Sage, a schoolteacher from Iselia and one very skilled in the healing arts. Next to her are Lloyd Irving, the Eternal Swordsman, and Colette Brunel, his fiancée and the Ex-Chosen of Sylvarant."

"Oh, my," she said. "I feel quite honored to be in the same room as such daring individuals. And who is this lovely young lady?" she asked, floating past Zelos to stand before Sheena. Sheena felt a bit put out that the stunning noblewoman was actually taller than her by an inch. She hated looking up at people, but when you were a ninja, it paid to be small.

"Sheena Fujibayashi," Sheena said. "Chief of Mizuho."

"And one of the legendary heroes," the woman added, smiling softly. Looking up, so as to address all of the heroes, she said, "And I am Pandora Epiphany, one with no great accomplishments to boast of. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Turning her intense eyes upon Lloyd, she held out her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Epiphany," Lloyd said, shaking the offered hand energetically with both of his.

"Lloyd," Zelos fairly moaned, "You moron!"

Lloyd stopped shaking her hand. "Um?" he said.

"You were supposed to kiss it," Pandora whispered conspiratorially, smiling.

"Oh!" Lloyd turned red and quickly pecking the offered hand. "Right. Sorry."

"You really are a backwater hick!" Zelos said, shaking his head in amazement.

"Zelos!" Pandora said sharply, for the first time actually having a strong emotion show in her voice. "Is that any way to treat the hero of both worlds, not to mention your friend?" She turned back to Lloyd, curtsying. "Please forgive his rudeness."

"Not my fault it's true," Zelos said, shrugging.

"Yeah, and we're all already used to the fact that he's a rude, stupid Ex-Chosen," Lloyd said, cheerfully.

"Hey!"

"Still," Pandora mused, once more being subdued and mellow. "Such a thing would not be allowed if we were in my house. People follow _rules_ there." She turned her head, looking over her shoulder at Zelos, who bared his scary grin again. Making a small noise of disdain, she continued, "In any case, allow me to apologize for him, Mr. Irving."

"Aw, call me Lloyd!" Lloyd said. "After all, we're going to be close friends if you're marrying Zelos, right?"

Pandora smiled. "Of course."

"Ahem," Raine said, suddenly feeling a bit left out of the conversation. "This might seem a bit forward, Miss Epiphany," she said, "But I couldn't help but notice your last name was very.. unique. Could you happen to be related to-"

"Charles Epiphany?" Pandora finished. "Yes. He's my father."

"Then I'd say you have accomplished something!" Raine smiled. "Being one of the first half-elven nobility in Meltokio."

Pandora shrugged, lightly. "That was no feat of mine. My father is the one who became nobility. I just happen to be his daughter. I haven't done anything worthwhile, like preaching about equality or helping rebuild a ruined town. Nothing that would warrant, say, building a statue of me in the town square."

Sheena, Lloyd, and Raine all looked at the floor, their faces turning red.

"W-Well the people of Luin simply wanted a way to express their thanks," Sheena spoke up. "We really didn't do anything."

"The amount of money you donated was staggering," Pandora answered. "I don't think I could be quite so selfless, myself." After a moment's pause her eyes swiveled to meet Colette's. Colette almost took a step backwards, as if thrown back by the black energy in Pandora's eyes. "And you, Ex-Chosen of Sylvarant?" she asked. "What have you been doing, now that the worlds are as safe as one could hope for?"

Colette tried to take a moment to gather herself, being much more timid than the eagle-eyed noblewoman staring at her. "Ah, em..." she said, her face turning red. "Lloyd and I are gathering all the Ex-Spheres so they won't make anyone suffer anymore," she said at last.

"Like the ones you all wear?" She smiled at the expressions on their faces. "I would very much like to stay and chat, but my father is expecting me for dinner. Perhaps tomorrow you all could come and enjoy tea with me?"

"I have..." Raine started, but then reconsidered. She actually had nothing to do, since none of the ninjas of Mizuho had contacted Sheena yet. There would be no use in just flying around randomly on her Rheiards, would there? "I have... no other plans made," she said in the end.

"I'm with her," Sheena said, indicating Raine with a nod of her head. "We're kind of on our own journey together."

"I'm sure the Ex-Sphere hunt could be postponed till after tomorrow!" Lloyd said eagerly. "What do ya say, Colette? Doesn't it sound fun?"

"..Yeah," Colette said quietly.

"It appears we are late, Regal," said a monotone voice from the doorway.

"Why does everyone have to surprise me by just walking in here without knocking?" Zelos yelled, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Maybe you should start locking it..? Just a thought." Sheena snickered.

"Grrrr!"

"More guests?" Pandora asked.

"Yeah," Zelos growled. "Regal Bryant and Presea Combatir. This is-"

"We have already met," Regal said. He bowed and kissed her hand. "How is your father's business doing, Miss Epiphany?"

"Very well, or else I wouldn't be here, Duke. I'm not a noble because of extreme love for half-elves in Meltokio," she answered.

"Well he knows what to do cause he's a duke..." Lloyd muttered, and Colette patted his arm sympathetically. Louder, he said, "Hey Regal! Hey Presea! Long time no see." He grinned as Colette donned her angel wings, neatly zooming over the surprised head of Pandora to peck Regal on the cheek, then dropping to the floor and bending down to do the same to Presea.

"How come only noble ladies get their hands kissed?" she demanded, teasing. Regal tried his best to look admonished and bent, kissing her hand as well.

"I'll pass," Raine said dryly.

"Ditto," sighed Sheena. "I get enough of that kind of treatment at home."

"That's an interesting talent, Colette," Pandora noted, seeming to almost glide in her fine dress that hid her feet. "I should very much like all of you to stop for a visit sometime. Zelos, you can come if you wish. It won't matter if you choose to or not-" Zelos shuddered at the malicious joy in her demure smile only he could see "-Since I see you almost every day, regardless. Until next time, my love." She blew him a kiss and floated out of the room, her golden-collared (and mute, apparently) servants following her out, and closing the massive doors behind her.

Regal slowly turned to Zelos. "My love?" he echoed, looking as though he had swallowed something unpleasant. "Please don't tell me you've somehow managed to get Miss Epiphany on your list of flames. She's a respectable girl, you know."

"Oh no, Regal," Lloyd butt in before Zelos could answer. "It's much more interesting than _that_."

"Yeah," Sheena said. "She's his fiancée."

Regal's eyes widened. "You don't say?" His expression turned murderous and he walked to Zelos, looming over the redhead and beginning to cross his arms, lest he be tempted to use them for violence. "I had heard the rumors, of course, but-"

"OK, well, everything you heard in the rumors is a lie!" Zelos said angrily, swiping a shirt from Sebastian, who had gone to fetch one earlier when Pandora had ordered him to. He knew his master well enough to know that he would follow Pandora's advice only when she was gone from the premise. Buttoning up the shirt, his face turning an uncharacteristic shade of red, he continued, "Because if you think that I would stoop that low, and if you think that I would ever do something like that to a girl, then you've obviously got the wrong impression of me!"

He stopped, biting his lip. "You all can stay here for the night if you wish, there are plenty of rooms," he said at last, realizing only Regal knew what he was talking about. "I want to be alone." Then he stormed off, Sebastian trailing after him like a duckling after it's mother.

* * *

A/N: Score for the "WSIR&SFPK" or "Who Should Interrupt Raine & Sheena's First Passionate Kiss".

Yuan: 1

Genis AND Yuan: 1


	14. Extreme Makeover: TOS edition

A/N: Just to clarify, since someone told me Yuri was a bit.. um.. hardcore... And it ain't allowed on the site, this story is what's considered Shoujo-ai. Focusing mainly on relationship and love, yadda yadda yadda. On with da show.

**Alouete**: I'm surprised you're the only one who's said that! I thought I'd get nothing but flames from people asking me when the heck they were actually going to be all.. you know. Fluff, fluff. But don't worry. I'll make up for it in later chapters. :Wink wink nudge nudge:

**Everyone Else Except Whopper: **I love you all! Muah! Beautiful reviwers, you make my day when you add a new review. So keep posting and I'll keep writin'!

--

"That was weird," Sheena said wisely.

"What was he so flustered about, Regal?" Lloyd wanted to know. "I mean, besides being engaged and all. And why's he even upset about that? Pandora's really cute! You'd think he'd be in heaven."

"It's not because she's a half-elf, is it?" Raine asked. "Because if he hasn't gotten over that stupid prejudice yet, I'll-"

"It is not because of racism," Presea said. "It is because she has tricked him into proposing marriage to save his reputation by spreading untruths about certain deeds he has done."

"Um... what?" Colette, Sheena, and Lloyd said at the same time.

"Either Pandora or her father spread nasty rumors about Zelos," Regal translated for them.

"What kind of rumors?"

"Well," Regal said, "It's really not my place to say. And I'm not one for idle gossip." He turned to Sheena, not changing his tone of voice at all or making a break in his sentence: "You fly exceedingly fast."

Sheena looked confused for a moment before blushing. "Oh, well, y'see, I'm used to flying alone so I just got caught up and forgot about you. Um. Sorry!" She bowed from the waist, quickly, like the people of Mizuho often did when apologizing.

"It's quite fine," he said. "I was just concerned you might have lost control."

"Me, too," Raine muttered, almost feeling queasy again at the thought.

As they were talking, a few maids they had never seen before appeared, offering to show them to their rooms. It would seem that since Zelos had gotten a bigger house, he had needed more staff to keep it presentable. That, or he enjoyed watching girls in maids outfits. Either option seemed credible. Since there was still lots of time left before it got dark Colette suggested that the rest of the day could be spent with each other, taking in the sites of Meltokio.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Sheena, linking arms with Colette. "You and I, we have some serious shopping to do. And Presea! She needs to get out of those doll clothes and start dressing like a teenager. How old are you again, Presea? Fourteen right?"

"...In a sense," Presea said.

"..Right...Well anyway, I'm gonna make you unrecognizable." She gave Regal a long-suffering glance, as if to say, 'Shame on your for not doing this with her earlier.'

Regal frowned.

Raine saw Sheena's bright attitude and wondered how she could be so cheerful in light of what had happened. She figured Sheena would be torturing herself for not being there when her grandfather died, or depressed. Raine figured Sheena was trying to distract herself, trying to get away from the problem still at hand.

"I think I'll just stay here-" Raine started, but Colette and Sheena jumped her at the same time, splitting apart and flanking the Professor on either side. Linking their arms with hers, with gleeful expressions they marched out of the door, dragging Raine along whether she wanted to go or not. Presea followed, a few steps behind.

Regal and Lloyd looked at each other as if to say, '_Now_ what?'. Lloyd shrugged.

"Would you care to spar in the Coliseum?" Regal ventured.

"Sure."

(A/N: Boys... :rolls eyes:)

---

Raine, Colette, and Shena waited outside the dressing room, Colette and Sheena chattering and holding up dresses while Raine let her eyes wander about the store, trying to find something that wasn't completely doused in sequins. Unfortunately for Raine, Meltokio had expanded quite a bit since she had last been here, and clothing shops for the rich nobleladies were in abundance. She sighed. While she was here wasting time, Genis was probably getting farther and farther away, and no matter how skilled the Shinobi were she found it difficult to imagine them finding Sheena here amidst the piles of clothing.

"Ooooooooh!" Colette and Sheena crooned at the same time, and Raine turned to see Presea walk out of the dressing room, wearing hip-huggers, a shirt that said 'Cutie' in silver sequins, and a depressed expression. "You look adorable, Presea!" Sheena squealed, unable to resist the temptation of hugging the teenager.

"...These clothes do not provide the same amount of defense that my old ones did..." Presea said, for lack of anything else to say.

"Hhmm," Sheena said, taking a step back and examining Presea, one hand resting against her chin. "You're right. That is a problem..." she grinned. "Because you're gonna need the defense when the boys come after you!"

"Yeah, you look really cute Presea!" Colette chimed in. "If Genis could see you now, he'd fall in love with you all over again!"

Presea's eyes betrayed the slightest hint of emotion at the mention of Genis's name. She fidgeted with her jeans, trying to see herself in the mirror. "Oh..." she said, but that was all the other two girls needed to hear. They piled more clothes on Presea with matching grins, saying stuff like, "Try this one sweetie, it brings out your eyes..." or "I think you need some skirts, here, this one is cute!" and soon, Presea was unrecognizable from the taciturn girl wearing clothing more suited for a doll, and despite herself she was smiling softly, and a little embarrassed.

"Now, to finish it off," Sheena said, steering Presea out of the shop when they had paid for the clothes. She pointed with one bag-laden hand at a beauty salon. "A new hairdo for my favorite pink-haired princess!"

"I really don't think-" Presea said, but was ushered into the store before she could say another word. Raine lagged behind, stopping only when a sign caught her eye. She turned and looked at the store, peeking through the windows, and a smile lit her face. "I'll only be a moment..." she promised herself out loud before walking inside.

--

(A/N: Meanwhile...)

Lloyd sat on the dirt ground, huffing and puffing, his face red. Regal merely dusted himself off with his now-unbound hands, waiting patiently for Lloyd to catch his wind. "Was I too hard on you, Lloyd?" he asked.

"N...no..." Lloyd panted. "I... just...shape...out of..." He fell flat on his back, making a face. "I'm out of shape!" he said, sounding disgusted. "I've gotten lazy now that there's nothing but weak monsters to fight."

"Understandable," was all Regal said. He helped Lloyd up and dusted him off as well, his big hands making short work of the dirt clinging to the swordsman. "I think we should join up with the girls," he said as they walked through the gaye leading outside. "Its getting dark."

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed, "And by the way-"

"Excuse me sirs," said a reedy, thin voice behind them. They turned around, confused and wondering if they had ever seen this short, unpleasently plump robed man before. Twirling a greying lock of beard, he said, "I'm afraid you'll have to return those weapons to where you found them in the arena. Stealing is not tolerated here."

Lloyd smiled, "Oh, but these are my swords," he said. "I didn't steal 'em."

"Then that is even worse," said the short man, sighing. Something about his voice seemed to grate against their nerves, but both of them tried not to show it. "Sir, you are aware of the new rule in Meltokio?"

"Uhhhmm..." Lloyd slowly turned his head to look at Regal, his eyebrows raised.

"It's the first time I've heard of it," Regal answered.

"Weapons are not to be allowed on the streets, due to the recent dramatic increase in the crime rate," said the irritating man, tugging on his beard. His golden-rimmed spectacles shone in the scant light of the setting sun, the lenses flaring white.

Lloyd took a moment to try and understand. He failed miserably. "But these are my swords," he repeated. "And look, they're not even dangerous. They're wooden swords." He partially unsheathed one, to show the man, but that just seemed to make him agitated.

"Threatening me with violence?" the short man demanded, bringing himself to his fullest, unimpressive height. "What an insolent punk! Hand over your weapons at once or I will be forced to arrest you! This is your final warning!"

"What!" Lloyd yelped. "That's ridiculous!" he said, stomping one foot. "I've never committed any crime, I saved the world for Pete's sake! Show a little pity! I'm Lloyd Irving! Doesn't that name ring a bell?"

"I don't care who you are sir," the short man answered, quivering with rage. "But the law is the law. You will hand over your weapons at once!"

"Ask me nicely!"

"What!"

"Ask me politely to hand em over and I wouldn't mind so much cause you're just doing your job," he said, trying to sound logical. "But you're just being rude and using your job as an excuse!" Crossing his arms, Lloyd started defiantly down at the man. "Now ask me, like a civilized person would."

"Lloyd..." Regal began, putting a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"No, Regal!" Lloyd snapped. "This is an injustice being carried out here, and I'm making him be nice."

"I don't have to be nice because I am the head of the Law Enforcement Knights!" the short man bawled. "Do you hear me? I am a very important man in this city, and I won't have some riff-raff from the slums ordering me about!"

"Hey!" Lloyd said, insulted at the term 'Riff-Raff', but before he could make another move powerful arms gripped him on either side and he was dragged away by two heavy men in light armor. Another soldier presented the swords to the short man, who smiled thinly and turned to Regal.

"Take that as a lesson, scum," he said, "That no thief or ruffian will get away with crimes while I'm in control. No one but the King orders about Max H. Kynes!"

And with that, he left.

---

"Gorgeous," Colette decided.

"Too cute for words," Sheena swooned.

Presea sat in front of the large mirror, with each of her friends on either side of her, also looking into the mirror. "Short," she said. And short it was. Boyishly short, her bubble-gum pink hair made a nice swishing sound against her ear when she turned or tossed her head.

"I figured you wouldn't want something too cutesy, but this is nice isn't it?" Sheena inquired, brushing a hand through Presea's hair.

Presea pondered this. "Short hair," she said after a moment, "Would be less of a distraction when in battle."

Sheena and Colette sweat dropped. "You have a one-track mind, Presea."

"It's what she's good at," Regal said, surprising them. Presea hopped out of the chair and ran to him, hugging him about the waist. He put a hand on the top of her head, smiling down at her softly before looking back up at Colette and Sheena with his usual solemn expression. "Lloyd's been arrested," he said.

"_Again_?" Colette asked. The Ex-Chosen of Sylvarant put her face in her hands, shaking her head. "Oh Lloyd..."

"For a guy who's saved the world, he gets thrown in jail a lot," Sheena agreed. "What did he do?"

"Apparantly there's a rule that says you can't carry weapons in the streets of Meltokio," Regal said. "It's a good thing you left your Chakrams at Zelos's house, or else you would be in trouble too, Colette."

"Let's go get him..." Colette sighed, dragging her feet as she left the store. Sheena felt a bit sorry for her. It must be trying to have the ever-energetic and outspoken Lloyd as a fiancee. She tsked, sympathetically, and then noticed Regal looking about the store, as if searching for something. When she asked him what was wrong, he said:

"Where's Raine?"

Sheena flinched, taking a step back. "Ah.. Oops..." she said, looking about the store as well, running into the bathroom and out again in search of Raine. Finally returning to Regal, she said, "It seems I have.. er... misplaced the Professor. Go on and get Lloyd, I'll look for her." Sheena dumped her bags in Regal's capable hands and sped off, wondering where to look first. "If I were a silver-haired half-elven teacher..." she mused to herself, looking at the shops nearby. "Where would I hide from the shopaholic sexy ninja assasin girl?"

Then, Sheena saw a bookstore.

"Bingo," she said, grinning. She ran inside and closed the door quietly behind her, seeing that there were people all around, sitting in armchairs and cuddled up with their newest purchase. The only noise was the occasional cough and the ruffling of pages. A bit dull for her tastes, but she had to admit it looked relaxing. Wandering around aimlessly, she was about to leave when she caught a glimpse of silver and orange out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough, there was the Professor with a pile of books next to her chair, and her nose buried deep into a book of her own. Sheena smiled when she saw this, sneaking up on the schooleteacher so she could read over her shoulder. What kind of books did Raine read, anyway? Hmm...

"A cook book?" Sheena said out loud, perched on the back of Raine's chair. Raine jumped, slamming the book shut with a red face and turning around to glare at the carefree ninja.

"I-I- was merely interested," Raine said, shoving the book into a nearby shelf and collecting other books, which looked suitably scholarly and old and humongous. Also at her feet, however, was a bag of clothes. So she did enjoy girly things such as shopping... Just not in groups, as far as Sheena could tell.

"Don't worry," Sheena whispered with a wink. "Your secret is safe with me. I'll even keep quiet about that romance novel you're trying to hide. If you really wanna learn how to cook, though, it's best to actually try out recipes. Books aren't like real life y'know."

"Of course I know that," Raine said, choosing to ignore the comment about the romance novel, "I'm a grown woman, not a hopeless giggling schoolgirl." Regaining her composure, she tried in vain to smooth her feather-like hair. "In any case, are you all done with your shopping frenzy?"

"Well, we are now," Sheena said, shoulders slumping. "Lloyd got arrested."

"_Again_?"

"Again," Sheena said, nodding. "He just doesn't get a break. Did you buy your stuff already?"

"I'll do that now," Raine said, gathering up her books and walking to the register. Sheena watched her for a moment, and then shook her head, quickly picking up a book and rifling through the pages. What was she doing, staring at the Professor like that? She might get the wrong idea...OK, so maybe Sheena had the teensiest, tiniest, little bitty crush on Raine, but it was just a crush. After all, who could blame her if she liked to watch the Professor sometimes? Especially after seeing her in nothing but a towel, when they were in the Hot Springs. She'd been quick on her feet to offer to wash the half-elf's back then, heh heh heh.

"I find something oddly disturbing about your grin today, Sheena," Raine said, breaking into Sheena's thoughts. Sheena started guiltily, as if Raine could read her thoughts. Her very Zelos-Like thoughts. Sheena just shrugged, changing the subject and they walked out of the store together, chatting about nothing. Besides, Sheena thought, it's not that she really liked the Professor two years ago. She'd been too busy being enamoured with a certain Chosen. Who had, of course, broken her heart. And now Raine was just a friend, and if keeping that friendship meant Sheena could only watch in secret then so be it.

Raine stopped suddenly, looking off in the directions of the city slums.

"You OK, Raine?" Sheena asked, stopping as well and looking over her shoulder at the Professor.

"I thought I saw..." she started, and jogged over, looking around. She came back a moment later, looking dissapointed. "..Nevermind," she said, and they continued walking.

They reached Zelos's mansion in a matter of minutes.


	15. In the Shadows

A/N: From a surprise POV! And for those who think Kuchinawa's action are OOC, everything will be explained soon.

* * *

I blew out a sigh, watching my breath curl around me like smoke. The cold didn't really bother me, it wasn't that cold. Even when it's so cold that I can't feel my fingertips, I know it's not as cold as the Ice Temple in Flanoir. Just thinking of that place makes the half-frozen slums of Meltokio seem like a seaside paradise. Damn, but tracking this Kloitz guy is a hassle. At first it was easy to follow him- just meander along the trails made red from the blood of Mizuho shinobi. I know it's Kuchinawa who kills them, because it's too easy, the way they're falling down. They were being attacked by someone they once thought they could trust. At first I thought maybe Sheena's old 'buddy' might be held captive by Kloitz because he had a grudge against people from Mizuho, or something. I thought Kloitz was the one killing all of these ninjas, and some whim had stayed his hand when he had reached Kuchinawa. No. No, it was Kuchinawa who had a grudge against people from Mizuho. Whatever missions Kloitz might have him doing, Kuchinawa always made sure to leave room in his schedule to methodically search for and destroy every Shinobi in his area. Traitor.

The only good thing (even though I feel terrible for saying this is a good thing) about it is that if he kills those agents, they can't find me and take me to Raine.

And now here I am, talking to a whore.

How the mighty Genis Sage has fallen.

"Hey handsome," the whore says to me, and I cringe. "You're a little young, but it's kind of cute."

"Eh... yeah," I say. "Not interested. I'm interested in what you might have to say. I'll pay you for your time though since, you know, that's what you seem to do anyway." Raine would probably smack me for that. It's kind of liberating to be on my own, not having to watch what I say. The lady does her best to hide a frown and instead tries talking to me some more about... well I'd rather not say. Sheesh! You'd think she'd realize I was only sixteen. Some people might consider that being an adult already, but I'm in no rush to grow up, or to do any of the things she thinks I want.

Yeah. I'm a weird kid. I scratch my ear, a bit puzzled as to just how stupid this girl is, and finally get tired and interrupt her. "Hey, yeah, that's really nice and all, but I just want to know about a patron of yours. He has silver hair like mine-" I run a hair through my spiky, unkempt hair- "Only it reaches a bit past his shoulders. And his eyes are kind of blue like mine-" I point at my grey eyes- "And his name is Kloitz, if that helps."

Kloitz. What a joke, to have that name. It really pisses me off. I don't know what he's trying to pull, but that can't be his real name. I don't even want to think about what it could mean if it was... then again, was Kloitz a common name? Maybe it wasn't as I feared. Because if it was, this got a whole lot more complicated.

I snap back to reality as she nods and says yes, yes she does know who he is. I can smell the fear off of her when she remembers who I'm talking about. She brushes a strand of silver hair out of her eyes, a sure sign of elven blood. Whoever Kloitz really is, he seems to have a taste for silver haired half-elves.

I think of my sister and I shudder. No. No way. Even if what I thought wasn't true, he just wouldn't be after my sister merely because she had silver hair. I see bite marks on the girl in front of me, and I have a feeling it was Kloitz and not another 'customer' who had inflicted them. He was a violent kind of guy- it wouldn't surprise me if he likes everything he does to be violent.

If he got anywhere near Raine, I'd strangle him with my bare hands. He's not that much bigger than me- growing up has the advantage of growing seven inches or so, but he still has that one talent that keeps me from finishing him off whenever we fight. If only I could get that Ex-Sphere of his, the one that gives him that freakish power! I seethe inwardly, but my expression is calm. A trick I learned from Raine. She probably thinks I hate her- but how could she know? I never had time to explain why I really left. I'm sorry, Raine...

The woman of the streets gives me all the information I could expect from an (not quite...) innocent bystander like her. I thank her with 500 gald, a bit more than I had intended to give her. But I want her to at least get those bites treated by a doctor- the dog named Kloitz might have some sort of disease. Not that she didn't already have several diseases of a less savory nature...

"Why do you do this?" I blurt suddenly. "Can't you do anything else? Really, this is just sad."

She's going to slap me now. I know it.

"Listen," I say quickly, grabbing a note pad and a pencil from inside my thick, double-breasted blue coat I bought just the other day, when I felt the temperature starting to decline. I scribble a note and rip the paper out, shoving it into her hands. "Give that to the Ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla, if you can find him. Tell him it's for a woman named 'Raine Sage.'" I give her an extra hundred gald. "And ask him for a job cleaning dishes, or something. Goddess bless, don't you think that would be better? Tell him Genis Sage er... recommended you."

"Heh, I'm sure I can find him," she says, and I don't doubt it. She examines me, coldly. "And I expect you want a little favor, for being so nice and generous?"

She just didn't _get _it. "Yeah. I want you to leave me alone and deliver the note."

She stops. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Well, duh." I roll my eyes. "Later, lady." I flip up the collar to my new coat and I'm about to walk off when she grabs my arm, stopping me.

"He mentioned Triet," she says, quickly, as though someone might hear. "It was a few days ago, but he might still be there."

I grin, "Thanks."

She lets me go and takes a few steps back, looking confused. She'll probably take my gald, squander it on potions, and rip up my note for the wind to take. Ah well. I make my way out of the slums, towards the more ritzy part of town. There's always the chance she was trustworthy and actually deliver it to...

...Raine!

I dart off into a patch of shadows, my heart beating wildly. Had she seen me? I can see her getting closer, and I think, _What's she doing here? Not now, not now, I don't want to drag her into this, I don't want to get her any closer to Kloitz. I have to keep her away from Kloitz. I don't even want to know what he might do to her._

But luckily, Sheena (who hasn't changed a bit... still wearing that revealing ninja outfit, too. I vaguely remember having fantasies about her, but I gave up, realizing she's way outta my league) managed to distract her and she gave up, probably thinking it was her imagination. Phew. It's a good thing I wasn't caught, I think, waiting a moment before trailing behind them, slipping from shadow to shadow until they reached the safety of Zelos's mansion. Meltokio just wasn't safe at night anymore, what with that new thief and his whole underworld of cutthroats and thieves...

...so why do I feel like crying when she's gone, into the warm house with all of my friends, and I'm still here, alone on the cold streets of Meltokio, on an impossible mission with no one to help me?

_This is all my fault,_ I remind myself, managing to turn away from the soft glow of lights coming through the windows. _I have to fix this mess on my own._

"Took you long enough," sighs a voice to my left, startling me. I try not to let it show, but he probably read my face like a book. Being 4,000 years old probably gave you a deeper insight into the minds of humans and half-elves. The blue-haired Seraphim sighs again, looking attractively bored in his elegant silks and neatly combed hair. I look like a mess compared to him- muddy boots, mussed, uncut hair ( I can't pull off long hair like he does...) and dirty face. "Remember, we don't have time for visiting. Unless you've changed your mind and want their help after all."

...Almost forgot about _him._ The idiot seraphim wants his own revenge against Kloitz, and I know from experience groups are better than going solo. But really. I liked him better when he was just that one guy who was all silent and mysterious and weird. Now that I'm setting up camp with him every night, I've found he's too obnoxious for words. Or maybe I just get special treatment for being a rude brat. Even if he was Mithos's friend, doesn't mean I want him to be _my_ friend.

"Shut up, Yuan," I mutter, revving up my Rheiard. The days might be lukewarm, but as soon as the sun sets the cold starts to creep up on you as surely and as stealthily as any monster. The warmth and familiar vibration of the engine are a welcome distraction from the biting winds I knew were coming. "At least it'll be warm in Triet," I say out loud, tossing something to Yuan. He reaches up and catches it with one hand, and then turns his head to look at it, puzzled.

"And what's this?" he asks, turning the small ear piece around in his hands. He looks up at me, "Did you ask your sister for them while you werestalking her?"

"A: I lifted them from Zelos's house and B: The way you said that made it sound gross," I snap, really having no patience for his banter right now. "And C: The ear thingummies should let us communicate even when we're far apart or on the Rheiards." I grab a pair of goggles and snap them over my eyes to keep bugs out. Tightening a navy blue scarf around my lower face to keep my nose from freezing off, I plug the communicator into my ear and take off, Yuan following with his angel wings. Turning my new toys on, I say, "D: We're going to Triet. If Kloitz isn't there, we can ask the fortune-telling woman for her help again."

"E: And we all know how helpful she was _last_ time," Yuan stated drily into my ear. "F: You shouldn't use so many G: Letters when trying to explain because H: It starts to sound ridiculous after a while."

"I: Shut your trap and J: Don't get in my way this time or K: I'll kill_ you _when I'm done with Kloitz."

Yuan responded by sounding off a bark of laughter and then turning off the communicator. I really can't stand him but... the enemy of my enemy. This is his mess, too, and he's doing his best to clean it up too. Goddess curse his hide. I do my best not to 'accidentally' ram into him with my Rheiard, and the rest of the trip to Triet is made in silence, the howling of the wind our only companion.

* * *

A/N: Shout out to Meowzy-Chan, and her Idiot Seraphim series! You should read them... after you're done reviewing mine, of course! Heee hee hee! Also a 'Thank You' for Johnny Ohm, my beta reader. And, of course, all of my other reviwers, you all get hugs. Muah. And kisses. And don't YOU like the idea of a GenisXYuan pairing? Maybe I'll write a sequel starring our favorite now-lanky-teenager and the calm and collected Seraphim...


	16. Startling Revelations!

A/N: Remember to vote for who should interrupt their kiss! The other characters who are voted in will eventually get their own chance, but the winner gets the honor of being the first to do so! Hee hee. Currently, the votes go as such:

Yuan: 1

Genis and Yuan: 3 (since Healing Wind couldn't make up his/her mind, I decided to use both of them..)

Colette: 2

For ArissaMay, PLEASE only choose one character, or specifically say that you want it to be Genis AND Zelos.

* * *

Lloyd sat on the bunk of his bed, dejectedly stirring a lumpy bowl of stew with coarse, black bread. His swords stripped from him, all he had were empty scabbards. It wasn't as though they had taken his father's swords, just his wooden training ones, but still. A swordsman without swords was like a... like a fisherman without fish.

Hungry.

"At least they're feeding me," he muttered, dipping a finger in the stew and dabbing it against the tip of his tongue. He made a face and put the bowl aside, munching on the bread instead. "...This sucks." Wiping the crumbs off of his lap, he flopped down onto the hard mattress, staring at the ceiling and wondering if he should use his sorcerer's ring somehow when he heard a rap at the cell door.

"Lloyd, you must wake up."

Lloyd shot up and rushed to the door. "Regal!" he said, grinning. "You came to bust me out?"

"Not quite," Regal said, waiting for a guard to open the door. "I paid the fine for you."

"...You didn't need to do that, but I'll overlook it for now," Lloyd said. He banged on the door. "Just let me out! It's dark in here."

"One moment, Lloyd," Regal said, coming into view. There was a jangling of keys and Lloyd bounced on the balls of his feet, eagerly waiting for it to open. When it did, the first thing he saw was a small, pink-haired stranger walking up to him. Lloyd's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sight of the pretty girl who seemed to know him so well.

"Presea?" he asked, incredulous.

"Hello again, Lloyd," Presea said. "Sheena bought them..." she looked down at her cutesy outfit and tried not to make a face. Regal said little girls didn't look nice when they made odd faces.

Lloyd beamed, bending down and hugging her. "You look really cute, Presea! Sheena has good taste in clothes."

Regal allowed himself a smile. It was true- Regal had always known what would look best on himself, but for young girls he was hopelessly lost. "I bought your swords back as well," he said, leading him out of the dark confines of the dungeon. "I'd suggest you don't provoke total strangers any more, but I should know better than to try and sway the mind of Lloyd Irving." After making their way past the guards, Regal and Lloyd made their way up the Meltokio castle stairs, very careful to leave obvious mud tracks in the royal red carpet. Lloyd wasn't about to tried carefully after he was wrongfully arrested by some pig.

Another guard was waiting outside, Lloyd's swords in hand. Lloyd held them lovingly for a moment before sheathing them, looking extremely pleased with himself. "And here," Regal added, handing Lloyd a slip of paper. "Keep it with you when you're in Meltokio. It's a permit saying you can have your weapons with you outside."

"Ha! Take that mister short bald and ugly!" Lloyd said, stuffing the papers in his pocket. "The next time he bothers me with this crap about no swords allowed, I'll show him..." He shook his head, muttering dark things before looking up at Regal. "Thanks, buddy," he said, "But you could have at least said something when this all started! Aren't you a Duke? Couldn't you have told him off?"

Regal had an answer ready, as usual. "Laws are all signed by the King. If he was following a law set down by the King, and I defied him, I would be in turn defying the King himself." He smiled wryly. "See how it works? In any case, Colette is waiting for you at Zelos's house." He turned, one hand protectively on Presea's back, leading her down the streets with Lloyd following behind. Since the noble's district was so close to the Castle, they arrived in short time, but Presea and Regal stopped at the door.

"And I am afraid this is where we must part," he said, gravely. Even Presea looked down in the mouth.

"Awww! Why?" Lloyd said, widening his chocolate brown eyes to an absurd size.

Regal was prepared for this tactic. "Because I'm the President of a very important company. I can't act like Zelos and leave everything to someone else. I have responsibilities."

Lloyd sighed. "I guess you're right..." he said. He brightened almost at once though. "I'll come visit you soon, though! I won't get so busy that it takes a big coincidence for us all to meet each other like this!" Grinning, he slapped Regal on the back. "And next time I won't be so out of shape you can just walk all over me."

Regal smiled.

"Good bye, Lloyd. Please take care of yourself."

"You too, Presea. Bye!" He watched them walk away, waving until they were out of site. Then his arm flopped to his side. "...Phooey," he muttered. "They're gone. Man..." sighing heavily, he strolled into the house, where Colette was probably waiting for him

"Hey guys, I'm-" he started, but stopped dead as he found Zelos and Sheena on the floor, Sheena on top of Zelos in what looked like a very erotic pose.

* * *

(A/N: And now, to a few minutes before this...)

"Lloyd got arrested," Colette and Sheena said at the same time, as soon as they opened the doors of the mansion to find Zelos lying in wait for the swordsman. Raine followed a few steps behind, her bag in one hand and a book in the other. She mutely walked past the red headed Ex- Chosen and sat down on a nearby chair, dropping the bag to the floor, and began to read.

Zelos spared her an amused glance before turning to the other two girls. "_Again_?" he asked.

"Again," they both agreed. Sheena continued: "Regal went to get him and we decided to come back here, since it was getting dark."

"Pfft," was Zelos's opinion on the matter. "Was he arrested for carrying swords? I should have warned him about that..." He sat back down, carelessly throwing an arm around the oblivious Professor and resting his head on her shoulder. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you all a gift."

"I'm not marrying you no matter what you give me," Sheena warned him.

"...Damn." Zelos said, snapping his fingers. "But this is just for my overreaction earlier. You all can check them out now, if you want. It has to do with your Rheiards."

"I think I'll just go to my room..." Colette said, trudging past Zelos and following a maid that popped out of nowhere to escort her through the mansion.

Sheena and Zelos watched her go, waiting until she was out of ear shot to say, "Whoa."

"She must be really upset about Lloyd," Zelos said.

"I know!" Sheena shook her head in amazement. "I don't ever remember her being like this about anything. You think there's more to it than just Lloyd?"

"Beats me," Zelos shrugged, turning his head to nuzzle the Professor's neck. There was a blur of orange and a resounding smack, and Zelos was on the floor, clutching the top of his head. Raine's temple throbbed for a moment before she, too, walked off.

"I'll retire as well," she said, flipping open the book to try and find the page she was reading. Sheena smirked at the Ex-Chosen, who made a face at her.

"She doesn't seem too heartbroken," Zelos said, crawling back up into the sofa and planting his face in the cushion. "Ugh. Sheena?" His hand groped about on a nearby table until he found a bell. Ringing it, a maid soon appeared with a bag of ice. He gratefully smushed it against his head. "Sheena..."

"What?"

"I need a hug."

"...No."

"Oh, fine."

"Why don't you just use First Aid on yourself?"

"I was hoping you'd hug me instead," he shifted so that he was peering at her from under fiery reed strands of hair. Overly large blue eyes shimmered miserably, but to no avail. Sheena crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. "Gah! You're not fun anymore." He tossed the ice bag to the side and put a hand to his head. "First Aid," he said. After a moment he sat up, smiling brightly at Sheena. "Hey, that does help a little."

Sheena shook her head. "You're hopeless."

"Hmmm," he said. "But not so hopeless as you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Wordlessly, Zelos drew a folded piece of paper out of nowhere. Sheena raised an eyebrow. Unfolding it, he began to read: "'Shining, golden hair,'" he said loudly, and comprehension dawned on Sheena's face. "The angel of Salvation-"

"I'm going to _kill you_!" Sheena squeaked, horrified. She ran up to Zelos, trying to snatch the paper away, but he leapt over the side of the couch, laughing insanely and reading still from the haiku in his hand.

"The angel of- ahahah!" He ran around a table, Sheena cursing and chasing him. "Salvation!" He stopped, slamming his hands down on the table to face Sheena, who was on the opposite side. She darted to the left, and he quickly ran to the right. She made a few feints before diving headfirst across the table.

"Whoop!" He dodged the ninja and ran off, reading the last line, "'When will you be mine?' Ah ahahhahahaha! _Hurf_!" The wind was knocked out of him as Sheena bowled straight into the Ex-Chosen, grasping for the paper. Sheena pressed him up against the wall, her fingers stretching to reach the haiku. "Nuh uh!" He said, childishly holding it far above her head. "You've got to reach for it, baby."

"I am not going to play your games, Zelos!" She growled, kicking his feet out from under him. He fell like a lead weight, and Sheena quickly pounced on top of him. He grabbed one of her arms with his free hand, trying to keep her from moving.

"I'll give it to you if you marry me," he said. "Please, Sheena. It only has to be for a year or so. Then _she'll_ get tired of me."

"Why me?" Sheena finally asked. She stopped struggling and looked down at Zelos, asking what had been on her mind for a while. "Why not one of your hunnies? I'm sure any of them would do it in a heartbeat. I just can't shake the feeling that you're doing this just to have some excuse, like, 'Now you have to kiss me in public, Sheena. After all, we need to keep up the illusion of being married!'"

"That's not why I-"

"Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind." She sat up, wrenching her arm free from Zelos's grasp.

Zelos's shoulder's slumped. "You're always so harsh, Sheena. Are you going back on your promise?"

"What promise?"

"Two years ago. Duh." was all he said, but he could tell she remembered from the far away look in her eyes, and how she let her guard down for once.

_"Zelos... it's me. Can I come in?"_

_"Well if it isn't my volu- ...Sheena? Are you OK?"_

_"I... I need to talk to someone."_

_"Shouldn't you be asleep? What's up? Don't look so down in the mouth, hunny! Come on inside, I promise I won't pull anything."_

"I... did forget," Sheena admitted, trying to snap back to reality. "I guess I thought you were only teasing me."

"Who, me? Nahh."

_"I'm in love with Colette," Sheena said. She stood at the window, looking at the snowflakes flutter to the floor and meld with the snowy ground. Zelos was sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching her. He was unusually serious, pouring a glass of ice-cold water for her. He had a bottle of Flanoir potion, but he was planning to share that with Lloyd. "Or I was. I was walking outside when I saw her and Lloyd..." she sighed, frustrated._

_"So why are you telling me?" he asked, wondering if maybe he should break out that bottle after all. He did, dumping the water back into the pitcher and pouring out the potion. "I don't know anything about love. Well, except love for myself, but you know how that is."_

_Sheena shook her head before resting it against the glass. "I don't know. We used to be friends. I guess I thought we still were."_

_"What!" he said, walking up to her and handing her a cup. "Of course we are. I never stopped. You were the one who got all man-hating lesbian on me."_

_"I don't hate men. I can't. Not after meeting Lloyd. I can't hate him, even if Colette loves him- or especially because she does. But I don't hate men..."_

_"You sure don't love 'em." Zelos chuckled. "I remember when you made that visit to Imperial Research Academy. I was well on the path to being Valedictorian when I caught you in the broom closet with.. oh, what was her name?"_

_"Stop teasing me," she said quietly, lowering her head until her messy black bangs covered her eyes. _

_"What? I'm stating the truth. You stopped being nice to me after we grew up, and I started liking girls- And you started liking them too."_

_Shaking her head, she roughly slammed the untouched glass of potion on the desk. "Never mind. I should have known better than to come here- you're probably just hoping one day I'll be bi like you and join in your sick games."_

_He caught her as she tried to shove her way past him to the door, startling her by wrapping his arms about her shoulders and waist in a close embrace. She tensed, expecting his hands to start roaming along her backside, but eventually he could feel the muscles start to relax. Sheena reached up and fiercly hugged him around the waist, her hands clutching at the soft pink fabric as she tried her best not to act like a girl and start sniffling. She turned her face away, resting her cheek against his chest so he couldn't see her, how close she was to the breaking point after all that had happened sofar andknowing that this night in Flanoir could be their last._

_He'd promised not to try anything and, well, he was doing his best. "There," he said, sliding one hand up to cup the back of her neck. "Hugs work, don't they?"_

_Hesitantly, she nodded against his chest, not daring to speak._

_"I promise I won't try anything with you if you promise not to hate men," he said. "A permanent truce. How does that sound?"_

_Sheena shrugged, but was gentle when she pushed him away. And when she left, she seemed reluctant to go, or so it seemed to Zelos. Looking back, he thought he should have invited her to spend the night, but she probably would have taken it the wrong way. _

_Sheena stood on the other side of the door, wanting to go back inside, but too shy to do so. She was left feeling cold and lonely that night as she returned to her room, remembering the warmth of Zelos so close to her only making it worse. She didn't want any man to make her feel that way, especially Zelos. Looking back, she still wondered if maybe she was bisexual for suddenly wanting him, or merely so lonely should would have taken anyone if they had offered it. _

_The next morning, she was waiting for him when he walked out of his room. "I promise," was all she said before speeding off, her face red at even admitting last night had happened._

Zelos reached up and touched her shoulder, making her jump. "So?" He asked. "When you never came to visit me when the journey was over, I figured you'd forgotten about it."

"Hey, I was busy renovating Mizuho, I'll have you know." She tried to glare at him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She glanced away. "I thought _you_ had forgotten."

"Nope. I still think hugs make everything better."

She laughed, despite herself. Then she bent down and gave him an awkward hug, quickly letting go of him. "Just give me the stupid poem. I wrote that ages and ages ago, and you know it. I'm totally cool with Colette and Lloyd now."

"I don't know..." he said slowly.

"It's pretty lame when it's not in the Mizuho language," she said. "I guess I was thinking I was going to give it to her eventually."

"I'll give it to you if you marry me."

"That again? Just ask one of your hunnies, Zelos."

"Gah! Them! They're just as bad as little Miss Epiphany. At least with you, we could both go on seeing whomever we wanted and not get upset about it. Come on, Sheena!" he took on a pleading voice. "There's no strings attached. You don't even have to live with me. Though it would be nice if you visited me..."

"No means no, Zelos. You might not think there'll be strings, but there will be. Marriage is a big deal in most parts of the world you know."

"We'll be divorced within the year," he said, decisively. "I can arrange it. And come on! If you're going be a lesbian, this is your only chance to see what it feels like to walk down the aisle." He gave her a sad smile. "Not everyone is as open-minded as me. You won't be able to be officially together with Raine."

Whatever sense he might have made until then shattered. "I told you," she said, grabbing his shirt collar and lifting him up, "I don't like Raine! And she's not gay."

"Of course she is," Zelos said, confused. "Goddess, don't you _know_?"

Sheena's heart stopped for a moment. "Know what?"

"The Professor is bisexual..." he said slowly, a smile beginning to spread across his face as surely as a frown did Sheena's.

"You're_ joking_!" she said, clapping both hands to her mouth.

And that's when Lloyd walked in.


	17. Knock knock

Lloyd hung back, unsure whether to step back outside or to run into another room. "Uhm..." he said, licking his lips nervously. "Are you two... busy?" he asked, dumbly.

"Why yes, we are," Zelos informed him. For a moment Sheena thought she might have to smack him for his insolence, but then he kept on: "Sheena was just teaching me some martial arts moves. I've been thinking of maybe broadening my horizons, maybe not stick to swordsmanship only. Right, Sheena?"

Sheena hopped off of him, quickly. "Yeah!" She said, louder than needed. "O-of course! But I'm- uh- tired now so..."

"Oh, but of course," he said, getting up and bowing to her chivalrously. Ringing the bell again for a maid, he said, "If you could please lead Miss Sheena to her room, hunny?" he asked the maid, who giggled in that annoying way fangirls do, and left Zelos with Lloyd.

Lloyd coughed, uncomfortably.

"Well, don't leave the door open!" Zelos said, striding past Lloyd to slam the door shut, and lock it. Even he knew better than to leave it unlocked at night, especially with the recent crime wave. "You'll let the cold out, hunny."

"Don't call me 'Hunny'," Lloyd muttered, edging away from Zelos, who chuckled.

"Heh, Lloyd," he shook his head, tapping his nose knowingly. "Don't you know? _Everyone_ is my hunny!" He winked. "Whether they know it or not." After a few seconds more of leering at Lloyd in that disturbing way he had, he said good night and left Lloyd with another maid, who led him to his room.

"Ehm, actually, could you tell me where Colette's room is?" he asked the maid as they were walking.

"Certainly ♥" the maid said, changing directions and going down a few flights of stairs. Honestly, did Zelos really need such a big house? Lloyd sighed, thanked the maid, and waited until she was gone to turn at the door. Suddenly, this didn't seem like a good idea. Especially since he couldn't see any light under the door way...

But, needing to see Colette, he knocked on the door. "Colette?" He hissed, tapping the door so as to not wake anybody else. After a few moments, he decided to just drop it, but as he was about to leave the door inched open to reveal a tousled blond head.

"...Lloyd?" Colette asked, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh jeeze," Lloyd said, rubbing his head. "I'm so sorry for waking you, Colette. I just wanted to- oof!" he didn't get to finish his sentence, because he was tackled by the sleepy angel.

"Lloyd!" she said, hugging him around the middle, tightly. "I was worried about you! Are you OK? I heard you got arrested... again."

Lloyd managed to laugh, hugging her back. "Yup, I'm fine... but you're going to squash me, Colette!"

"Oh... sorry."

"Hey! I thought we'd gotten rid of that bad habit," he grinned at her, holding her a small distance away so he could get a good look at her face. "Now what's up? What did you and Sheena do today? Me and Regal just beat each other up the whole time at the Coliseum. Then I... uh... you know."

"Come on inside, I'll tell you all about it," Colette said cheerfully enough. Lloyd couldn't help but get the feeling something was off, though. He followed her inside and she settled down onto her bed, patting the space next to her to invite him up. He hopped up and plopped down next to her, sprawling out on the bed with his head resting in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly, but her blue eyes were distant. Nevertheless, she went on to explain how they had hit almost every shop in Meltokio. He listened intently, chuckling at her descriptions of Presea and Raine and managing to find more adjectives to define her new clothes than just "Cute on you" or "Nice."

Colette stopped at the part where Regal came in with his mood-spoiling news, and there was an awkward silence.

"I guess I'd better leave-" Lloyd began, starting to get up.

"-if you want to stay a little longer I don't mind," Colette said at the same time.

"Uhm." Lloyd was sitting up, crossing his legs Indian style. "Well if you don't mind-"

"I don't!" Colette said quickly, hands in her lap. "I mean, if you don't." A red tint came to her face. "Since we didn't spend the day together I thought you might... want to..."

"..Spend the night? Together?"

"Uh, yeah," she muttered, looking away. Then she sighed and buried her head in her hands. "Oh, Lloyd. Forget it. I was just worried because you were arrested again and I thought- well- you would want to-"

"Colette-" he hesitantly reached a hand to touch her, but she stood up and briskly walked to the door, holding it open with her face scarlet.

"Well, yeah, now you know," she said. "I guess I was being silly to ask something like that. You're too nice to- I mean, you'd want to wait until we were married, right?"

"Colette..."

"G-Good night! I'll just- I can sleep in the other room, I mean. Good night." She rushed out, her entire face bright scarlet as she slammed the door behind her.

Lloyd winced. "I'm a moron..." he muttered.

* * *

A/N: Yes. Yes you are. But I love you anyway.

And a note about the ages in this thing. These are the ages that, I, personally, have seen for myself in the game to be true.

Lloyd is seventeen in the game. In Dirk's house, he talks to the Professor and he says, "Hey! I'm seventeen, you know."

Presea is twenty-eight in the game. Talking to Alicia's grave, she says, "Things have finally started to move from that day sixteen years ago...I'm twenty-eight now, can you believe that?" But, using this, we know she has the body of a twelve year old.

Sheena is nineteen. In the Ice Temple, there's a Z skit, where Zelos says you must be more sensitive to the weather when you get old, and Sheena exclaims, "I'm only nineteen!"

Colette is sixteen- "Because of you, Lloyd, I've been able to live these past sixteen years to the fullest."

Using my gray matter, I can assume that Genis is twelve in the game. Observe the Z Skit, paraphrased because I can't remember it word for word:

Raine: So tall now...

Lloyd: Who?

Raine: You. I remember when I first met you, you were no taller than Genis.

Lloyd: Hey, that's right!

Raine: And your voice hadn't changed either.

Lloyd: Soon I'll be the same age as you when you first met me. That's kinda cool.. and sad.

Raine: Why?

Lloyd: I was no where near as mature as Genis when I was his age... and now I'm almost your age and still not as mature as you.

AND, one time, Raine yells at Lloyd... "Haven't I taught you anything in these past five years?"

Using these as an example, Raine was eighteen-nineteen when she met Lloyd. Now it's five years later, and she is probably twenty-three, or twenty-four years old. And since he's seventeen now, five years ago he was twelve. Uh-OH! Does this mean Genis was twelve in the game, and not fourteen like I have him in this fan fiction? Probably. But until I get solid proof, I'm going to say Genis was fourteen in the game so that he can be sixteen at the time of this fan fiction. Yay for loop holes. So, to clarify everything, I'm going to put the ages of the characters RIGHT NOW in the FANFICTION. Not officially, like in the game. This is just for the fic.

Lloyd: Nineteen

Colette: Eighteen

Sheena: Twenty-One

Raine: Twenty-Six

Presea: Thirty (Her body is that of a fourteen year old)

Regal: Just a guess, I'll say he's Thirty-Five. That seems to be a safe estimate.

Zelos: Twenty-Four (because I say so)

Genis: Sixteen

And there you go! If anyone knows the real ages of all the characters, I'd be glad to know! Send it... in A REVIEW! Sorry for the long A/N, you won't get another like it, I promise. Next chapter- Raine gets a late-night visitor! Who could it be?


	18. Knock Knock cont'd

A/N: So sorry about the horrible chapter preceding this, with it's horrible, horrible Colloyd horrible-ness. I don't know why I did it. And for Arissa-May: Oh HELL yes she would make the first move! She's a little slut- that angel guise doesn't fool me! . In the game she's definitely surer that she likes Lloyd as more than a friend than he is. It only makes sense that she'd make the first move. But then again this IS two years later. Meh. Would he still be clueless? Since they haven't done TOO much so far, beyond the average snog when they can fit one into their busy schedule of Ex-Sphere collecting...well...On with the show! Here's some RaineXSheena goodness to make you forget about that horrible, horrible chapter, with its horrible, horrible Colloyd horrible-ness...WARNING major spoilers for the game, but that should probably be posted in the first chapter shouldn't it?

* * *

Raine perched on the balcony railing, one knee drawn up to her chest and the other dangling above the noble's district in Meltokio. Looking at the night sky, she could tell it was one, maybe two in the morning. Winter was fast approaching now, bringing icy winds and nights that never ended. She'd been getting less and less sleep lately, especially if she couldn't see the stars at night; thinking that was the reason tonight as well, she had moved out onto the balcony and pinpointed the constellations. Tiny diamonds sprinkled on black velvet curtains. 

But being cooped up inside a house had nothing to do with this pain she felt right now, and the chill of winter had nothing to do with how miserable she felt. But even so, it _was_ cold- despite wearing her thick orange traveling coat; she could hear the steady clacking of her teeth as another bout of shivers ran through her. She wiped her runny nose and breathed onto her hands, wondering at how far she was going to take this before she eventually fell off of her Rheiard from exhaustion.

_I know my own body;_ she had haughtily informed Lloyd once, standing up and looking down at him, imperious. _I'm fine._ Well, that was true enough. And she knew that she should go inside and huddle up under the blankets. If she wasn't going to sleep, she should at least stay warm. She should close the doors to the balcony and make due with what little she could see of the sky from her windows. She was no help to Genis if she was too tired to even cast a simple healing spell.

But instead of doing that, she stayed outside, exposed to the elements. Raine was trying to puzzle the answers of her pain, hoping the freezing air would clear her mind. All she really thought about, though, was that it was almost like winter was teasing them. It was cold- bitter cold, numbingly cold- and yet it wouldn't snow. The stars twinkled, slyly winking at her. They might have known the answer, but if they did they were millions of miles away and of no help to her. She also thought about Genis. Nothing specific- just how at times she had wished he wasn't there, or that she never had the responsibility of raising him on her own.

The answer hit her just as a large gust of wind blew past, violently whipping her hair about and tugging at the hems of her clothing, reminding her of a smaller Genis who would sometimes drags her along by her hand when he wanted to show her something interesting he had found. "On her own." That was the answer.

Her head nodded once and she jerked it upright, blinking away the sleep she didn't want just yet. She realized that she'd never really been alone like this before. There had always been someone _there. _There with her. At first it was mother, but those few memories were already growing dim in her mind. She didn't even remember her father's face anymore. Then it had been that man- the dull throbbing of her soul spiked painfully at the thought of her first love, and she was surprised she still felt that way about him. She'd been about Lloyd's current age when she met him; He'd been the one to give her the idea of becoming an archaeologist, but she hadn't really thought about him that much the past two years. The pain was still there, though not as sharp as it was when heartbreak was still new to her. She'd had a slew of lovers since then, all male at first but then she had experimented a bit with other women, once she realized homosexuality wasn't some terribly sick thing she'd always been led to believe. None of the relationships were as fulfilling or long lasting as that first one, so she had given up dating and threw herself into her studies. Then, eventually, Lloyd and the others had been there for her yet she found almost all of them had put some sort of invisible barrier between them. She was "The Professor". She wasn't Raine- she wasn't a living thing with emotions and feelings. Or maybe that had all been in her mind.

And, of course, Genis had always been there. He was a pest sometimes, but he was her little brother and he understood her when others didn't. She nodded once more, her silver eyelashes obstructing her view, making it seem like winter had finally come and decided to bring snow with it.

A year or so back, she had gone to Asgard to visit Harley to show him her figurine collection. Genis had taken up where Lloyd left off, showing a teenager's usual enthusiasm for collecting the mundane. While Genis and Harley chattered nonstop about how interesting this really was, Raine had wandered off to Linar and Aisha's house. Linar was a smart young man, but too shy for her tastes, and too overly eager to please. Independence was a trait Raine admired, and she had found it... in Linar and Aisha's newest neighbor, Kate the half-elfin daughter of the former Pope.

Asgard had many attractions to the intellectual type, and was one of the most welcoming places for half-elves besides Luin. In general, the Sylvarant cities were more open-minded about such things. They had been in fear of Desians, and once they got around to the idea that all Desians were half-elves, but not all half-elves were Desians. Tethe'alla, however, had held them as less than slaves; that kind of thinking was hard to uproot. She tried the dating thing with Kate a few times, and it was actually enjoyable. Kate was lovely, especially when she looked at Raine from over the rim of her glasses with a half-teasing smile, and he was almost Raine's rival in intelligence. But they were too alike for it to really work, too in love with their branches of study to make room for love of another person. They never really confronted each other about it, they just... drifted apart. But not before Zelos, on his tour of the world's cities and the hunnies they held, caught them leaning a bit too close to each other when reading the same book, or sometimes holding hands in public, or-

Well, the point was, he caught them. He politely pulled her aside and informed her that he "was heartbroken, but understanding," and vowed to keep it a secret. Raine had informed him, just as politely, that he could spread the news to every city he went to and it would not make a difference in her opinion of him. She'd only been teasing, of course (well, partly teasing) but he got the message that her love interests were not secret to the whole world. Raine just didn't flaunt her lovers like Zelos did.

She jerked her head back,

Her head nodded again, and this time she didn't pull back. She leaned forward, her hair cascading over her face as she looked down at from the suddenly dizzying height. There was another gust of wind, insistent this time and soon she found herself slipping off the railing and falling, falling, falling, her arms reached up at the winking stars and the gathering clouds and the face of the moon, which had never looked more demonic and unearthly than it did in the moment when she hit the floor and a long sigh escaped her lips.

_Pock pock pock pock pock!_

Raine snapped her head back when she heard the noise of someone knocking on her door and scrambled off the railing, sprawled on the balcony floor, her heart pounding. _That_ had been unearthly. She put a hand to her face, her lips, cheeks, forehead, not sure why but feeling reassured when she had convinced herself that this was real, this wasn't a dream; She hugged herself tightly and gave way to uncontrollable shivers before wiping the clammy, cold sweat off of her hands. Raine got up on shaky legs and walked to the door, taking a moment to calm herself before opening it.

"Yes?" she said by way of greeting, trying not to look like she had just been having hallucinations. She squinted in the half-darkness to see who was there.

"Ahem," Sheena said, putting a fist to her mouth and clearing her throat. "I have just been thinking for the past few hours," she said, clearing her throat again. "And I just want to say that was very hypocritical of you, Professor."

Raine frowned, confused. "What was?"

"You!" Sheena said, prodding her in the shoulder. "I have a few words to say to _you_, telling me to not keep it secret cause it isn't healthy, and then here you are doing the same thing, and I just want to know why!" Raine's nose wrinkled as the familiar odor of liquor wafted from Sheena's mouth.

"Not again, Sheena..." Raine sighed, dragging her into the room and closing the door. "You have to stop doing that! I'm beginning to think you're an alcoholic!" she closed the door and locked it, in case curious maids came to see what the noise was about. "And you're not even making sense. Come on, I'm sure I have something that will sober you up..." Raine reached for her hand to drag her further into the room, maybe to shove her in the shower and turn the water on freezing.

Sheena yanked away from the half-elf, severely peeved. "Oh no! I'm not going anywhere until you apologize!"

"For _what_, Sheena?" Raine snapped, losing her temper. She had little tolerance for weakness, and she considered getting drunk to ease the problems of the real world a sign of weakness. Raine crossed her arms and blew a stray stand of hair out of her face, wondering where Sheena went wrong.

"You said," Sheena hiccupped. "Ahem. You, said... that I shouldn't keep the fact that I like girls a secret, right?"

"Right..."

"But then you're doing it too!"

"I have no idea wha-... Have you been talking to Zelos?" Raine narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You're keeping it a secret."

Raine scowled. "I am most definitely not. I thought you _knew_, I thought that's why you told me that you were homosexual." She shook her head. "I'm not going out of my way to let everyone know, because it's none of their business, but you on the other hand have gone so far as to accept a marriage proposal from a man. And besides, I'm bisexual, not homosexual."

"We're all homo!" Sheena declared. "...Homo sapiens, that is. Kyah hah hah..."

"I'm a half-elf, and this nonsense has gone on long enough!" Raine stepped towards Sheena and placed a glowing hand on her forehead. "Recover!" she commanded, the warmth of healing magic temporarily giving life to limbs chilled by sitting outside for so long. Sheena took a few stumbling steps back into the wall as the alcohol was forcibly removed from her system.

"Gurk..." Sheena put a hand to her mouth and ran past Raine into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Raine considered what she had done, and then realized Sheena would probably be having an instant hangover right about now. Poor girl. Raine sighed and went to the balcony again, but this time stayed off of the railings. Sheena joined her a good forty minutes later, looking very sheepish and paler than usual. Judging by the fact that her silky nightgown clung to her body in places, she had taken a quick shower. Not that Raine was looking too closely, of course.

"I. I'm not sure what I should say," Sheena mumbled, scratching her nose.

"Huh. Do you feel any better?" Raine looked out at the noble's district of Meltokio again. If she started to fall, at least Sheena would be there to warn her.

"...Yeah. I still feel queasy though. I- I'm sorry."

"As well you should be," Raine said, her tone of voice sharper than she meant for it to come out. She sighed, rubbing her forehead, and then looked up at Sheena. "Why were you drinking?" she demanded finally.

"I really don't-" Sheena edged away from her. "I don't do it. That often. It's just sometimes."

Raine took hold of Sheena's elbow and made her stay. "Why were you drinking?" she repeated.

"Because I couldn't sleep, okay? I thought I'd just pass out. Martel, you're not my mother Raine, and you're not my teacher."

"Well Goddess knows you need one or both, if you think something like alcohol will-" Raine broke off mid-sentence, letting go of Sheena and sitting on the railing again. She wasn't afraid of falling down now- she was wide-awake and angry. "Listen," she said, trying in vain to smooth her wild silver hair, "When we were on the Journey of Regeneration- the original one, the one you tried to interrupt- I overheard Kratos talking to Colette. This was in the early stages of the Angel Toxicosis, and she found out she couldn't sleep. I suppose being an angel made him unable to sleep either, and he must have been trying to comfort her, but I've taken the words to heart as well.

"He said, 'If you cannot sleep, then count the stars.'" Raine looked at Sheena, purposefully putting emphasis on her next words. "And that's what I've been doing, every night since Genis ran away. Counting the stars. Kratos said that a human life was too short to count them all, but I figure one thousand years or so is good enough time to maybe catch some of them." She patted the spot of railing next to her. "Sit and count them with me," she said. "If you wish," she added, in case it sounded too much like an order. At first she thought Sheena would decline and leave, but instead she moved forward on feet made silent by years of ninja training.

"Does it ever work?" Sheena asked, looking up at the sky.

"Sometimes. But at least I don't have to wake up with a hangover."

"You don't have to wake up because you don't get to sleep!"

"... True."

Sheena shivered. "Goddess! It's freezing out here."

"I'm sure it doesn't help that your hair is wet," Raine pointed out. "There's a comforter on the bed. You're welcome to it." Sheena nodded gratefully and went inside, coming back with a large quilt draped over her shoulders; the ends of it dragged behind her like a feathery cape. She settled down on the balcony floor. "I noticed," Raine said, "that you still say things like 'Martel bless" or 'by the Goddess'. Is that just a habit?"

"I guess so," Sheena said, as if considering it for the first time. "I don't know. It's kinda hard getting used to it."

Raine could see in her mind's eye, when they had found Sheena in the House of Salvation, praying for the strength to save Tethe'alla. "I remember you were very devout. You really believed there was a Goddess Martel."

Sheena shifted under her blanket so that it covered her head as well, the only part of her exposed to the night air being her pale face. "I think I still do," she admitted. "And I know I'm not alone. Even though the Church was exposed, a lot of people still believe, a lot of them need to believe there's a Goddess." Sheena started; she hadn't meant to blurt that out. "Ahah, well, I guess it doesn't bother you too much, since you're a scholar."

"It's the exact opposite," Raine said. "It's because I am a scholar that I became so devout. Come here."

"What?"

"Come over here," Raine said again, patiently. Sheena managed to untangle her legs from the thick quilt enough to waddle over to the Professor, who grabbed her hand and held it up to the moonlight. "I'll give you an example of what I mean. Your body is like a fortress someone built," Raine said, unaware or uncaring of the blush on Sheena's face at the physical contact. Raine ran a thumb over the back of Sheena's hand. "The skin protects the insides, the bones cover the organs. Do you have to concentrate to make your heart pump your blood through your system, or to make sure your food is digested? It's a complex machine that mainly takes care of itself. When you fall asleep, it makes sure to breath for you. Breathing itself, something you don't think about very often, is complicated. You take in the air; your blood delivers the oxygen to all the places that need it, and then carries the waste away. It all can't be coincidence that everything just works in harmony like that. Do you understand where I'm going?"

"Ahah... not really," Sheena admitted, feeling awkward but not pulling away.

"... What I'm trying to say, Sheena, is that your body is a fortress," Raine let go of Sheena's hand and waved her arm in a vague, upwards direction. "Someone had to have designed the fortress. Your cells didn't mindlessly clump together no more than stones pile on top of each other to make a wall. There was a Builder, a Creator, someone who had a _plan_ and knew what they were doing when they put this planet in such a place as to receive enough light from the sun to sustain life, and tilted the world in such a way that-"

"Excuse me, tilt?" Sheena blinked.

Raine smiled, self-conscious. "I'm on a tangent. Forgive me. And don't you know the world is tilted in space?" Sheena shook her head 'no'. "I read it in an old account, once. The magi technology of our ancestors was so great; they could migrate to other stars. I suppose they're still there, since there are no records that explain what happened next." Raine sat, brooding for a moment before shaking her head and looking at Sheen. "...But this is boring you."

"No it's not," Sheena said. "I've never even heard of this stuff before. Where did you learn of it?" She saw how Raine shivered at the next gust of wind and quickly hopped up next to the Professor on the railing. The blanket was more than large enough for the both of them and they could both sit comfortably, enjoying the shelter the thick goose-feather stuffed quilt provided. "It's really interesting. Nobody ever really taught me anything except how to write and read and do a little basic math."

Raine smiled. "The old civilizations left records. At one point, the magi technology was so great; they could send men to migrate to other planets and moons. Not worlds like Tethe'alla and Sylvarant were connected, of course," Raine clarified. She waved to the stars. "I mean, they went to one of those places above us now."

"Are you serious? You mean like, before Tethe'alla was created, they sent people to other worlds?"

"Serious as a heart attack."

"Did they ever find another place to live?" Sheena asked wistfully, finding something in common with these people who were most likely long dead. She, too, had come from another world once. "Do you think there's discrimination among them, as well?"

Raine opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and pointed down at a man staggering along the dimly lit streets. "Look there," she said dryly, changing the subject back to the original topic. "Our bodies are not totally self-sufficient. Another reason I don't want you drinking is because you need to take care of yourself, and alcohol kills your liver. Don't give me that look."

"I can't help it. You're sounding like you're my mother again, Raine."

"I used a spell meant to retract poison on you, and it got rid of the alcohol in your system instead," Raine said as a defense. "How can that not convince you what I'm saying is the truth?" She shifted so that she was facing Sheena, her mouth set in a grim line. "And you should know by now. I'm always right, so you shouldn't argue." Then she smiled, to let Sheena know she wasn't being serious for once. She scooted closer to Sheena, drawing the blankets tighter around them both. "You'll catch a cold if you're too exposed to the weather with your hair wet like that," she said, matter-of-factly.

_But your body language says you're making moves on me..._ Sheena thought, _Bizarre. Am I imagining it? Why would Raine be interested in me and only now start acting on it? She could have done whatever she liked to me when I was drunk. It's your imagination, Sheena-girl. _Out loud, she said, "So are you preaching that as well as your views on equality for half-elves?" Sheena stopped as she mentally rewound what she had said. "Um, _were_ you preaching about how there really is a Goddess, or someone like her?"

"No. I'm not a religious speaker; I'm just one for an end to discrimination." Raine shrugged, and since the distance between them had closed Sheena could feel their shoulders brushing for a moment. She began to sweat, getting uncomfortable. _Closing distance, repeated physical contact...? It's all a bunch of coincidences, that's all it can be, with Raine. _She felt ridiculous then, for thinking something like that. The Professor was a friend, and probably too worried about Genis to be looking for love. _But what if it's not_** love **_she's after? _She thought, and on the heels of that: _And _you _should be too busy thinking about your _grandfather_, the man who raised you when no one else would, the man who was murdered not a week ago! You should be ashamed!_

But Sheena had long learned how to block out that inner voice, the one who had plagued her the years after the Volt fiasco. She had found out that lingering on your ghosts only made it all worse. It was better to concentrate on the now, and the tomorrow. Yesterday was already gone. "Besides," Raine said, breaking her reverie, "The "Builder" theory is a personal view of mine, and I don't want to seem like some new religion trying to come in and replace the Church of Martel. My speeches are more about equality, to be free to be who you are. Now that the Church of Martel is gone, dozens of new cults and beliefs have sprung up. I've come to the conclusion that people need religion. They always have... if you look at the old civilizations; they all had certain similar traits. For one, there was a surplus of food so more people were free to specialize in other things, and develop a language. And with a language comes those basic questions, where do we come from, where are we going? Religion answers those questions."

Raine's eyes had lit up, officially letting Sheena know that Raine was in what Lloyd so tactfully dubbed "Ruin-Mode" and the only thing she had on her mind now would be ancient cities and artifacts. But surprisingly, she broke out of it without any prompting from Sheena, which was a first in her experience with the over-zealous historian. "But yes," she said, concluding, "I just basically say that we all want somewhere to live, something to believe, and someone to love, and that everyone should be allowed to do just that." She slapped a hand to her forehead, as if exasperated. "And Goddess knows I have enough trouble with being a half-elf as well as bisexual."

"O-Oh, but I think you're a great example of living what you preach!" Sheena said, stumbling on her words at first because Raine had said the "L" word. "I know this sounds like something Lloyd would say-"

"-There's nothing wrong with sounding like Lloyd-"

"-But you're you, and it's no act and you really know what you're talking about. And you probably make a big impact when you tell people that." She looked up at the night sky as black cloud passed over the moon, dampening the light of then night. "Because you believe it so much yourself. I mean, you're actually experiencing discrimination so you know what it's like." Sheena beamed. "Am I right?"

"You're right," Raine agreed, smiling back before turning her face to the sky again, letting her feet dangle aimlessly over the railing and enjoying the warmth of Sheena's body close to hers.

"I'd... like to maybe hear you talk for the crowds, someday," Sheena said. "When this is over. Can I?"

Raine's expression was unreadable. Her feet stopped dangling and she narrowed her eyes at the sky. "If you can make time in your busy schedule as the Chief of Mizuho, you're more than welcome."

Sheena smiled happily at her own feet, and then half-chuckled. "So if you don't believe in coincidence, don't you think it's interesting that we both-" She stopped mid-sentence and blushed crazily. This was insane, to ask a thing like this now. But Raine was pretty, and Sheena trusted her. But no... not yet. Sheena shrugged carelessly and stood up, hopping off of the balcony railing and stretching. "Meh, never mind..." she said, doing her best not to blush again. Why did her complexion have to be so pale? It was hard to hide it when she was flustered like this.

"Sheena..." Raine started, and the tone of her voice made Sheena's heart skip a beat. Had she figured out what she was going to say? She wasn't clueless, that's for sure, but...But the next words out of her mouth completely dispelled any feelings of romance she might have had. "...That man collapsed."

"Hmm?" Sheena walked back to the railing and peered out, and sure enough there he was. The man they had spotted apparently stumbling back from one of the noble's rich, crazy parties was sprawled out on the floor. The moon suddenly appeared, the clouds parting as Sheena watched it horror at the steady pool of obsidian spreading around the man. "He's... bleeding..." Her eyes widened and she felt like she was going to throw up again. "He's... He's from Mizuho!"

Sheena leapt over the side of the railing, ignoring Raine's startled cry. Flipping in the air, she landed safely on the ground in a three-point stance before rushing to the man's side, carefully cradling his head in her lap. She ripped the mask off of his face and saw a stranger's face. Mizuho had gotten too big for her to just know everyone by their face, especially now that their doors were open to those who braved their way through the Forest of Death alone. She could tell by his blonde hair that he was one of those foreigners who had passed the shinobi tests.

He seemed to recognize her, though. "Chief..." he said feebly, reaching up to grab at her shirt, to bring her closer. "Chief."

"I'm here, man of Mizuho," she said to him. "Everything will be fine." She looked up and yelled, as loud as she could. "Raine!" She didn't care if she woke up the whole neighborhood. Hopefully Raine wasn't silly enough to just stay on the balcony, but in case she was she would hear Sheena this way. "Raine! He's bleeding really bad! Raine, you've got to-"

"Cheif!" the shinobi repeated his fingers slick with blood. He kept loosing his grip on her shoulder. "More," he rasped, "More... like me."

"What?" Sheena tried to make out words from his mumbling. "Please, talk clearly to me. I can't understand."

"I'm...not the only one injured. There..there...are...more. He's like a demon, Chief." The shinobi's wide blue eyes looked away from her. "He goes after the shinobi... he strikes from no where. He uses our techniques, but he's stronger than all of us. There were five of us, they held him off, I ran..." his hand slipped again. "They said," he swallowed, and Sheena took his hand, clenching it tightly, praying for Raine to hurry. "They said, you needed to know. But I felt like a coward. I left them, Chief."

"No, you did what you were told to do," Sheena said, trying to soothe the agitated man. "We'll go help them."

"Already dead," he told her. "He's like a demon, Chief. Him and a half-elf, he was a giant. He had a mace and he crushed Kohta's head with one blow and the one in red came from the shadows and took two more before I could blink."

"I'll send more shinobi to collect their bodies," Sheena promised him. Mizuho people needed to have certain requirements for when they were buried, otherwise it was said that they wouldn't rest when they were dead. But the man's eyes were drooping, his grip slacking, his breathing slowing...and then stopping. Raine found Sheena with rivulets of tears running down her face as she knelt next to her dead tribesman.

"I can heal him," Raine said, rushing over to them and clattering to the floor, her staff held out over the dead man's body.

Sheena shook her head. "He's dead."

"I can heal him," Raine repeated, closing her eyes and filling the area with the soft warm wind of healing. It touched Sheena's face, drying the tears as she watched in awe at the healer who could bring the dead back to life. "Bring back this soul from purgatory..." Sheena heard, and realized Raine was praying. There was a flash of blue light and strange symbols and runes marks the floor where the dead shinobi lay and then the night was quiet again.

The shinobi's chest rose and fell gently as he slept.

Raine took a shuddering breath and smiled weakly at Sheena. "He was only dead for a few seconds. The cells hadn't started to decompose, and he was still warm. Technically his heart only stopped beating. Maybe it's the same as if he had a heart attack."

"You're amazing, Raine," Sheena said, meaning it.

Raine smiled once and then collapsed onto the pavement in a dead faint.

* * *

A/N: I'M NOT POSTING ANYMORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET1,000 REVEIWS! Yeah right. That would bepretty sweetthough,but I don't expect more than fifty reviews for this.. if that. Maybe if I drag it out long enough? ehehehe! But nah, the chapters may be updated slower, but they'll probably be longer too. I won't be annoying and only give you 1,000 word chapters.. each one should be at least 5,000 words. That's a minimum. Yeah.. I don't have anything interesting to say. I'm bored, homework calls, ciao. OH! I have a rough draft planned out... For the sequel! I hope you and maybe some other, new readers will enjoy it when this current story is done. 


	19. To Triet!

A/N: May I just say that the anime Hellsing has the coolest soundtrack ever? I should know... SINCE I BOUGHT IT! Whee! And wow! You know I was just kidding about the fifty reviews, right? Hehe! My review count jumped from 38 to 50 plus. Mainly from the erm..._ noble?_...efforts of Matt. I am a review whore, yes, it's true, but I would keep on with this story even if I got nothing but flames. So now we have a new chapter here, because I promised and because of peer pressure (if you can figure out where I got the shinobi's name from, I will give you a cookie). I would have updated yesterday but my Internet was down. Originally I was going to have it in Noishe's point-of-view, explaining what the heck he's been up to this whole time. Don't worry- I'll find a way to work it into the sequel if I don't explain it in this story. Read, review, and Enjoy♥

* * *

"R-Raine!" Sheena knelt over her friend even as the newly resurrected shinobi sat up and looked about him, confused. 

"Chief...?" he asked, blinking at the blood that stained his clothing. He looked at the woman lying on the ground, an elf if the hair was anything to go by, trying to place where he had seen her before.

"Quick!" Sheena said to him. "Do you have any smelling salts?" He should, if she remembered correctly from her times working on assignments like this. He snapped back to reality and rummaged through his packs, finding the smelling salts and handing them to his leader.

"Who is she?" he asked, unable to look away from Raine. Something tugged at the back of his mind, a memory of a hand reaching for his, leading him home. But the silver hair made him frightened as well, of swirling red silks and the sound of death rushing by his ears. "What happened? Why am I here?" The shinobi rubbed his forehead, feeling dizzy.

"You died," Sheena said. "Raine brought you back. Now sit there and try to remember what you were ordered to tell me." Sheena waved the salts under Raine's nose, wincing as she remembered when she had been seven and Kuchinawa was eight, when he had used them on her one morning as a prank. "Sorry, Raine..." she muttered.

Raine jolted awake with a cry of shock and disgust, rolling away from Sheena and pawing at her nose. "Son of a _bitch!"_

Sheena dropped the pack in surprise, her eyes widening. Did Raine just _curse_? Raine never cursed. "You OK?" Sheena asked as Raine sat up and began to take in her surroundings, and the still-stunned shinobi she had saved. "You used that spell and then you passed out. Raine?"

Raine waved a hand in Sheena's direction, still trying not to throw up. "Fine. Fine." She looked past Sheena at the ninja, who was racking his memory for everything that had happened before he died. Slowly, but surely, it was coming back to him. "Is he all right? No memory loss?"

"No," the shinobi said, concentrating on his boots. "It's fuzzy but it's there. When our group went to relieve the ones in Iselia, we found them all to be dead. Talking to other shinobi on our way here, we found that this was happening all over the world, starting about two weeks ago."

Sheena nodded, making a small noise to show she was listening. "Yes?"

"We came here to inform you..." the shinobi paused, looking up at the sky. "To inform you..."

"Yes?" Sheena urged.

The shinobi was silent for a good long while; the tension was tangible. Looking up from his boots at Raine, he watched her silver hair flutter in the chill winds for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Silver hair!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet and walking up to Raine. "Half elf. We found the silver haired half Elvin boy, Genis Sage. Your brother. Reports came in seeing him flying towards the Triet Desert area."

"Triet?" Raine stood up, rubbing her nose and eyes that were still watering from the smelling salts and Sheena followed suit. She should probably pack a few of those in her med kit, along with her gels and spell components. "What on Earth is he doing in Triet?"

"We don't know," the shinobi admitted. "Our orders were to find his location and bring it to the chief and the healer, Raine Sage." He bowed, respectfully, towards Sheena. Sheena tried to ignore it, still not used to the fact that she was the leader of Mizuho now.

"What is your name?" Sheena asked the shinobi. He peeled off his bloody gloves and mask, discarding them on the street. "I can tell you're not a native to Mizuho."

He held a strand of his blond hair, glaring at it before bowing again to Sheena. "My name is Ken Akamatsu, Chief."

"Akamatsu is a Mizuho name," Sheena said. "Did one of the families take you in after you became shinobi? Where are you from, originally?"

"I am from a small village from the world-that-was, Sylvarant." He glanced up at Raine again before bowing. "Iselia."

Raine's eyes widened for a moment before she shook her head. "I thought you looked familiar," she said, wondering why she hadn't noticed it sooner. Probably because he was in ninja clothing. "But you're a Mizuho man now, so it wouldn't matter anyway, right?"

"Right," Sheena and Ken agreed. "Anyway," Sheena continued, "You should wake the others up to help you, Raine. Ken, watch after Raine and make sure she gets to her brother." Sheena dropped something onto the floor and was surrounded by smoke, and when the smoke cleared she was all dressed in her normal purple attire. "I have business."

"Where are you going?" Raine asked at once, and hated herself for doing so. She didn't want to appear too needy, or like she needed to have Sheena with her at all times, but she couldn't help it. It was a reflex. "Kuchinawa and his goons might still be out somewhere in Meltokio. And Kloitz, too," she added almost as an afterthought.

"I'm going to Mizuho, and I'm taking my Rheiard. However these guys manage to move around so fast- probably Kuchinawa's doing now that I think of it- they can't fly. I'll be fine." Sheena bit her lower lip, trying hard to believe her own words. But there was no time to think about it now, was there? Maybe two years ago she would have clung to Raine and the others, but now she had a duty as the chief of Mizuho. She needed to get the bodies of the dead shinobi to Mizuho for proper burial services, and she needed to know how many had already died before this.

"Heeeeeey!" came an annoyingly familiar voice from the mansion. Zelos trotted over to the trio. "Sheena, I thought I told you: no wild parties late at night unless you invite_ me _first."

"Oh, Zelos, you're awake. That's good," Sheena said, completely throwing Zelos off guard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Zelos said, holding his hands up. "Did I hear correctly? Is the Angry Demonic Banshee actually glad to see me? I think this is a first!"

"Zelos! This is serious!"

"You can't take this away from me. I need to savor this moment. Is this what triumph feels like?"

"Zelos," Raine interrupted, and her tone of voice made the Ex-Chosen sit up and pay attention. "I need you to take me to where you keep the Rheiards. Now."

Zelos caught on at once. "You found the twerp?" he asked. Raine nodded. "Well then, come on! I'll get the Rheiards, you get the swordsman and his angel, we bump into Presea and the Ogre on our way there and we have ourselves a merry little reunion!" His smile was thin as he added, "And maybe I can say hello to this Kloitz person while we're-"

"No!" said Raine.

"No?" Zelos echoed.

"….we can't bring Lloyd," Raine finished weakly. "This is my problem, not his. Just tell me where the Rheiards are. Please."

Zelos mentally struggled with himself before finally relenting. "Fine, fine," he said, grabbing her by the elbow and leading her back to the mansion. "You're lucky I'm feeling nice enough not to press you for information," he added under his breath, so that only Raine could hear. He gave her a sharp glance that reminded Raine why he was the president of his own company nowadays. He might act like his head was full of mush, but in reality he was a shrewd strategist.

Just ask Mithos Yggdrasial.

Raine pulled back, dragging Zelos back to Sheena. "Wait. We have to agree to meet up somewhere."

"Huh? Oh, fine..." They all looked to Sheena, unconsciously designating her the leader. To Ken, she was the granddaughter of the former chief. To the two heroes, she was the one most like Lloyd- the most selfless, cheerful, and (thought Zelos would be loath to admit it) the strongest of them.

"Your orders, Chief?" asked Ken.

Sheena cleared her throat. "Ah- hem. Akamatsu-san, you will accompany Raine and Zelos and take them to where Genis is. I'll go to Mizuho alone and I'll try to meet up with you in the Triet Inn. If I don't show up within two days, go to Mizuho."

"And if you're not there?" Raine asked.

Sheena shook her head. "I'll be there."

Zelos smiled, utterly without humor. "You'd better be there," he said. "You didn't save the world just to be beaten by this punk."

Sheena grinned, reminding them of Lloyd for a moment as she made a fist in the air. "Hey, you guys trust me, right? I'll be there!"

"And I'll be waiting," Raine promised. Her lilac eyes sought out Sheena's, searching. "...Be careful," she said at last, embracing Sheena in one of her rare signs of affection. Sheena hugged her back before quickly taking a few steps back, and then turning and running off to the gates of Meltokio. Even though the gates closed at night, she could easily make her way over it by leaping onto the rooftops.

Zelos hid a smirk under his hand. "Well," he said, when Raine and Ken stopped looking after the ninja, "I guess it's a good thing I had those Rheiards modified, eh?"

"Modified?" Raine said, snapping back to the matter at hand. Zelos smiled evasively and snatched her hand again. He glanced at Ken. "I'm sure I can find a spare Rheird for the dead weight, too," he said, linking arms with Raine as if they were going for a stroll.

"Trust me, I'm no dead weight," Ken muttered, following the two heroes.

* * *

A/N: Please don't crucify me. It's short, but I have been Soooo busy.I'm leaving for NYC tomorrow morning and won't be back for a week, so that means I probably won't update for two weeks. But have no fear! This story will not share the fate of "Ridver Meets Vincent" and "World-Hopper". I very much wanna finish this. And to Chris, my beta reader, no beta reading this time around because I just wanted to get the chapter up, so you guys can have something to hang on to while I'm gone! Lataz, chill, and have a great spring break! Review if you love me! 

BTW, working on an outline for the sequel already. This current story only has at the very, very, most (if I don't cheat and make short chapters) ten more chapters left. At the very least, five. Can't think of a title for the sequel though- right now I'm leaning towards "Partners", or something like that. More of a Genis-centered story, but I've decided Raine will have a big role too, along with her lady love Sheena.


	20. Cruxis Crystal

A/N: AHAHAAH! Booboo, if you had just googled up his name, I'm sure you would have found it. No, I don't mean Ken like Barbie and Ken! And actually, now I don't have a beta reader anymore. I think I might just do the rest of this myself. Matt has offered to beta read, but now I'm thinking I'll just save that for when I start to post up the sequel... I'm bad! I started writing the first chapter when I should have been writing for Runaway. Now what have we learned? If Dragonwings says "I'll update tomorrow with five thousand words" I will probably update five days later, or the same day, with either two or ten thousand words. (:grins:) aha. Oh well.

* * *

It started as a single pinprick on his cheek. By the time they were over Iselia, Yuan was soaked through. He didn't feel most of the rain because of what was left of his Cruxis Crystal, but he could tell that the brat was having a hard time staying on his Rheiard. Narrowing his eyes at the inconvenience and to keep the water out of his eyes, he flipped his communicator headset to 'on'. "Sage," he said into the microphone, "Feeling up for four more hours of flying in this weather?"

The navy blue Rheiard flew closer so that he could see the driver clearly, even in the thick cascading waterfall surrounding them.

"No way!" Genis said, the almost manic passion in his voice sounding clearly through the static. "Kloitz is in Triet, right? Then we- not- w- wuh-what**choo**!" Genis sneezed, and the Rheiard jerked to the side almost colliding with Yuan. Yuan flew back a safe distance from Genis.

"Watch what you're doing, Sage!" He yelled into the microphone, waving one fist above his head.

"We're not stopping 'till we reach Triet!" Genis said, speeding up.

Yuan gritted his teeth and flapped his wings once or twice to gain on the half-elf. "Kloitz might be in Triet," he said, stressing the word 'might.' "Listen, I don't even know why I'm arguing. There's nothing to argue about." Flapping his wings again, he twisted in midair until he was right in front of the speeding Rheiard. Bracing himself, he reached out and grabbed the handlebars as the Rheiard slammed into him. Slapping Genis's hands away from the controls, he forced the Rheiard to slow until it was hovering in midair.

"You're going to listen to me, boy, because if anyone is in charge of this little duo here it's me."

"Ah- ah-" Genis said. His head jerked forward. "At-**choo**!"

"If it wasn't for you," Yuan continued. "Kloitz would be dead, I wouldn't be feeling cold because my Cruxis Crystal wouldn't have been broken, and you wouldn't be sick."

Genis put both hands to his mouth, unable to answer due to his sudden sneezing fit. "Atchoo! Ah-at-**choo**!" His eyes spoke well enough for him, though, because if looks could kill Yuan would be falling through the air like a stone. He flipped off his communicator.

"And!" Yuan said, not done. He leaned forward to yell in Genis's ear. "You are of no use to me if you're dead! So stop acting like a brat and start using your head and tell me where we can get shelter around here!"

Genis hesitated a moment, wiping the fog off of his goggles. Then he took the controls back from Yuan and glided down into the forest, slow enough to let Yuan know he wasn't trying to make a break for it. Yuan sighed, sliding his wet blue hair out of his face and following Genis. He saw the navy Rheiard land and the rider stumble off of it. Landing lightly on his feet, he walked behind Genis through the rain until they reached a cave opening.

Genis trudged inside, dripping water from his new blue coat. Collapsing on the floor with a grunt, he rested his back against the cave wall and snapped off his goggles to glare at Yuan. "Hap- hap- **choo**! Happy now?"

"I won't be happy until Kloitz is dead," was Yuan's curt response as he moved over to the other side of the cave, wrapping his cape around himself and listening closely to the sounds of the storm. The moment things began to let up, he planned to drag Sage out and dump him on his Rheiard and see if Kloitz hadn't moved on to wreck more havoc already. Sighing again, he held his hand up to his face and looked at the hairline crack on his Cruxis Crystal. He jumped when he heard a loud clattering sound at his feet, and then glowered again when he saw that Genis had just dumped some firewood on the floor. He held out a hand, chanting the words of magic, and soon the flames were casting eerie shadows on the cave walls.

"It could be worse, kid," Yuan said, watching the steam rise from his clothing. The familiar warmth of a fire was soothing, almost as if he hadn't been four thousand years without being able to feel anything like it. He could have been sitting there with Kratos, if he just closed his eyes and remembered. "You could be with Lloyd and your sister instead of me. They would have turned around for Iselia long ago, I'm betting."

"Sage, Kid, Brat," Genis shook his head, dumping his coat on the floor. "You seem to call me everything but my real name. Not that it matters, I guess. Once I kill Kloitz, y- yuh- yuh**choo!**" Genis rubbed his nose, shivering despite the warmth of the fire. "You're going back to your place in Triet."

"I'd be there right now if I could teleport." Yuan raised his fist up at Genis, the hairline crack painfully obvious when the crystal was glowing as it was now. "So stop whining and sit down. I'll take the watch."

"Sure you won't fall asleep?"

"I can't, remember?"

"Right. Whatever." Genis settled down on top of his coat, turning so that his back was facing Yuan. Outside, the storm continued to rage. Yuan barely moved from his spot crouched on the floor, much like Kratos had in the original journey to regenerate the world with Colette. Kratos had had to then fake sleep when his watch was over, but this time Genis knew that he could sleep the night away. Yuan pulled a dagger out from under his cape, slowly twirling it between his fingers. The naked blade reflected the moonlight and the light from the fire, and to someone who had only walked in to see the shadows that the fire cast might have mistaken him for an ogre, plotting something sinister deep within the cave.

Twirling the dagger, his eyes moved to watch the sleeping teenager, making his mind move to why he was bothering to stay here.

_Yuan saw the Rheiard crash into the ground, mentally going over the costs of repairing the damage while tracking the silver-haired thief's position as he leapt off of the out-of-control machine at the last second. He slammed into the ground, rolling away from the burning wreckage and then rested on his back, breathing heavily as Yuan lightly stepped onto the ground after dissolving his wings. Kloitz stood up, shakily, one hand over the glowing stone embedded into his hand. Then he burst into fits of laughter._

_"Good!" he said, catching his breath. "That's... so... good! I had no idea of this sheer power that these crystals grant you! Will I be able to fly as well?" He craned his neck, trying hard to see if perhaps a small pair had sprouted on his back already._

_"Give that to me now, Kloitz. You don't know what it is you have."_

_"Feh." Kloitz shrugged carelessly, cracking his neck. "Give me one good reason why I should listen to you." _

_"If you wear that without a device called a key crest, you will die."_

_Kloitz was silent for a moment. "... That's a pretty convincing argument," he admitted, almost sheepishly. "I'll need to look into that when I'm done here."_

_Yuan tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, pulling his cape back with one hand to show the sword strapped to his hip to Kloitz. "You're mistaken if you think I will let you live long enough for the Cruxis Crystal to kill you," he said, drawing the sword. The hilt was too long, long enough for both hands to grip it comfortably, yet he held it with one hand._

_"Thbbbb!" Kloitz's scarred and leathered face seemed to grow years younger as he childishly pulled down his eyelid and blew a loud raspberry at Yuan._

_Yuan's eyebrow twitched as his steel-toed boots tore up the ground, unsheathing his sword and slashing out at Kloitz in one smooth moment. Kloitz stepped to the side and Yuan followed up with a few more even strokes, carefully monitoring every breath and twitch of muscle, trying to see if Kloitz had any style he was familiar with. _

_Kloitz flew clear over Yuan's head, activating a switch on his black bulky gloves. Whzzz! There was a mechanical whir and by the time he had landed behind Yuan in a three-point stance, two blades now ran parallel to the backs of his hands. Grinning, he turned and slashed at Yuan's back, but the seraphim had leapt up into the air. Kloitz rolled out of the way of the metal-plated boots and avoided being decapitated a few times before managing to get back on his feet and face Yuan._

_"Damn," Kloitz said. "You are an interesting one."_

_Yuan said nothing. He glanced over at the smoldering Rheiard. There was no hope of ever repairing the machine now, and all because of this thief. Yuan's eyes narrowed and he twirled the sword in his hand once before charging yet again. Kloitz sidestepped, dropping low and slashing with his new glove blades. Yuan hopped out of the way and smashed his boot down on the blade, snapping it at the hilt. Kicking it to the side, he thrust his sword point down to where Kloitz should have been. If he hadn't teleported to right behind Yuan. "Surprise!" He shouted joyously. He kicked the back of Yuan's knees, making him fall like a house of cards. Yuan was almost too shocked to act. No! He's only had it for a day with no tutor, and yet he...?_

_Yuan rolled away, almost tripping over his own cape in his haste to get away. Kloitz was doubled up in laughter again, holding onto his sides as if they threatened to burst. "Having trouble?" he asked. _

_"Just die already!" Yuan spat._

_"No way," Kloitz said in response, for a moment glancing at something behind Yuan. The hairs on the back of Yuan's neck shot straight up in alarm and he heard it then, a faint rustling in the trees that the wind or other animals couldn't account for. He whirled around and locked sword with none other than Kuchinawa. Kloitz grinned and rushed in to attack Yuan's unprotected back._

_Whzz! There was another mechanical whir._

_Shhnk._

_What had once been an ordinary ex-sphere enhanced sword was now a double-bladed sword. The long hilt, which had looked odd- even ridiculous- on the normal blade now made sense as Yuan gripped it with both hands, knocking both of his enemies back. He leapt into the air, staying there with his wings unfurled. Yuan's wings made the day seem dull in comparison as the scorching hot winds gathered at his feet, his sword tip pointed directly at Kloitz. _

_"Judgment!"_

_Kloitz threw his arms up in front of him; "Force Field!" he said as Kuchinawa flitted out of the danger zone with eerie speed._

_When the smoke cleared Yuan had almost cleaved his sword through Kloitz's torso. Managing to deflect the blow, Kloitz stumbled back, parrying and blocking as best as he could. "Kuchinawa!" he shouted over the clang of steel against steel. "Help me!"_

_Yuan swung his sword low, and when Kloitz jumped over the obvious attack he quickly moved and swatted him away with the flat of one of his swords, sending the silver haired thief to the ground. Running over, he slammed one boot down on the glove blades, snapping it clean off at the hilt. Twirling out of the way as Kuchinawa rushed in, Yuan snatched off his cape and tangled the ninja in it, forcing him to collide with his partner. Using the confusion of all the mess to his advantage, he leapt into the air and called out again:_

_"Judgment!"_

_Kloitz looked up at the bolt of lightning came crashing down, vainly lifting his arms over his face as if that would protect him._

_"No!"_

"No!"

Yuan was rudely awakened by the angry shout. Seeing the mess of spiky silver hair and feeling the hands shaking his shoulder, he thought it was Kloitz trying to throttle him. With a yell, he exploded into action and knocked Kloitz onto his back, pinning him there with his dagger to his throat.

"You- you moron!" Genis sputtered.

"...Oh," Yuan said, taking his dagger away. "It's just you." He looked around him at the cave. Using his internal clock, he could tell that it was only a few hours later than when he had... slept? Slept. For the first time in over four thousand years. The fire was nothing but ashes.

"Just me, huh?"

"Well, you're certainly not Kratos when it comes to battle. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you fell asleep!" Genis accused him, beginning to wriggle now that the heavy, armor-wearing seraphim wasn't trying to kill him. "And get off of me! I'm starting to feel violated."

Yuan's eyebrow twitched and he considered staying there. He could knock the boy unconscious, bind and gag him with his own clothing, and then set off- alone- to find Kloitz. But then he thought better of it. As things stood, he didn't know of a way to stop Kloitz without Genis's help. Besides, if he did that then the kid would really start to think Yuan was trying to "violate" him. As if he knew what it was like to be violated in any way.

So instead, Yuan took a big fistful of Genis's hair and shoved the side of his face into the cave floor. "Please apologize for insinuating that I am a homosexual."

"Cripes! Let me go!" Genis yelped. "It was just a joke!"

"Mm... Don't care. Apologize, now." Yuan's smiled, an expression that Genis had never truly seen on his face.

Genis shoved Yuan away. "Get off of me, Yuan!" He said, expecting that to be the end of it. He started to get up but before he could react, Yuan slapped him, a back-handed slap that sent him to the floor again. Blinking to clear his head, Genis angrily tried to swipe back but Yuan practically pounced on him, pinning him to the floor again by his shoulders. Genis's lips were two thin lines of anger. If it had been almost anyone else except Yuan, he probably wouldn't have been so confused, but it was. This was definately not Yuan-like behavior.

"Yuan," he said, carefully enunciating every syllable. "Get. Off."

Yuan's head jerked to the side in a nervous twitch, the smile still on his face. In the semi-darkness of the cave, his Cruxis Crystal flickering instead of the steady glow it normally transmitted. Genis swallowed involuntarily when he saw that Yuan's eyes were also flickering, sometimes blue and somtimes a lighter purple, like his Crystal.

"What's to stop you from turning out just like Kloitz?" Yuan said softly, the lines on his face sharply drawn in the on-again, off-again light of his Crystal.

Genis lost it, throwing Yuan off and punching him under his chin, just about the only part of him that wasn't completely covered in armor. Quickly grabbing the knife that Yuan had been fiddling with earlier, he took off with it, stumbling and crashing into bushes in the pre-dawn light. Swinging a leg over his Rheiard, he revved up the engine and zoomed into the sky, the throbbing in his face growing worse. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Yuan had given chase. What the heck was wrong with him? Genis swallowed, going as fast as he dared, and soon Yuan was far behind him.

Yuan had flown after Genis for maybe fifteen seconds, his eyes still glowing with their unnatural light before crashed into the forest, his wings lingering for one fleeting second before they flickered and died.


	21. You and I, we have our father's eyes

A/N: Hooray for wonderful reviewers! Please enjoy this chapter which took so very long to make, you reviwers and those who choose to read but not review. You're all awesome!

CREON. Wise art thou as a seer, But too much given to wrong and injury.

TEIRESIAS. Thou wilt provoke me in my wrath to speak

Of things best left unspoken.

CREON. Speak them out! Only take heed thou speak them not for gain.

TEIRESIAS. Soon shalt thou know, as I unfold the signs

Of my dread art. For sitting, as of old,

Upon my ancient seat of augury,

Where every bird has access, lo! I hear

Strange cry of winged creatures, shouting shrill,

In clamour sharp and savage, and I knew

That they were tearing each the other's breast

With bloody talons...

* * *

"Could you explain this to me once more?" Ken said, curiously running a hand along the sleek, black side of his new Rheiard. He was sitting in the pilot's seat, one hand on the handlebars.

Zelos sighed impatiently, tapping one finger on the hilt of his sword. "Listen, Dead-Weight," he said, "I'm saying this one more time, then I'm leaving you here to figure it out on your own. You push that button there-" he pointed at said button, "-and that starts it. When it's all revved up, you use this tiny lever here next to your thumb, the one there one the handle... see it? You lift that up and down, and it lifts the Rheiard up and down. And see how the front part swivels? That's how you steer from left to right. It's easy. Like riding a bike. You've ridden bikes, no?"

"No..."

"Ye Gods!" Zelos exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Leave him alone, Zelos," Raine said, already hovering a few feet in the air. The three of them were outside the Meltokio gates. Zelos had gone into the mansion alone, telling them that the main gates would be open and the Rheiards would be waiting for them there. Not caring for details, Raine and Ken had hurried to find Zelos waiting for them. How he had gotten all three Rheairds there so quickly- and how he managed to get the gates open at night- were perhaps questions that were better left for another day.

"Okie dokie," Zelos said, swinging one leg over his Rheiard. "Time for a test run, Ken. If you can't keep up just know that you are forever shamed and can never return to your village. 'Bye!" The engines of his Rheiards practically exploded with their multi-colored fire as he rocketed into the night sky. Raine was reminded of Sheena for a brief moment.

She felt a pang. Almost like when she thought of _him._ But that was strange. She had never been with Sheena, much less broken up with her... She lifted off into the sky at a considerably slower rate than Zelos had, Ken following behind her, his movements jerky on the unfamiliar machine. Soon he had mastered the controls, though, and was matching Zelos for speed. Soon all she could see were the glowing lights of their engines, some ways ahead of her. She was left with the cold winds, and her thoughts.

Breep-breep-breep-breep!

Raine blinked, looking down at her Rheiard controls. Now that she could get a better look at it in the meager lights the rising sun provided, she noticed that there were some new additions to the controls on her Rheiard. No wonder Ken had been so confused- there were more than ever. Gingerly, she pressed a glowing green button.

Her ears were assailed by an annoying, overly perky voice. "Raine, Daahhliing!" Zelos said to her, making her wince. "Do you like my present? Now we can talk to each other when we're far away. Because I know you miss me already. Here's a hint- there's a thumb-pad-thingies on the left handle bar. Put your thumb on it and concentrate."

"What will it do?" Raine asked warily.

"Trust me, Professor!"

Fool of fools that she was, Raine did so. Concentrating on the yellow pad, she began to feel the world spin. The next thing she knew, she was going way too fast- faster than when Sheena had given her that crazy ride to Meltokio. Leaving Zelos and Ken far behind her in the dust, it was all she could do to keep from crashing. "YEE-HAW!" was Zelos's opinion as he blipped by, not more than a pink blur in her vision. "GET READY, PROFESSOR!" The Rheiard began to vibrate, shaking wildly and bucking from side to side as the scenery beside them faded into blurred, colored lines. A high pitched, keening sound built up in the background, growing louder and louder until Raine clenched her eyes shut, quite sure that she was going to be sick and fall off of her Rheiard to be splattered onto the ground. She was going to die.

_Not now,_ her mind whispered. _There was so much more I... All of my friends I still haven't... I never got to see him one last time. Genis…_

**K-chunk**.

* * *

Sheena sighed loudly, changing directions on her Rheiard to head towards the Desert Oasis, Triet. Everything was settled back at home, except the matter of her new position of power. When would she be back to take her grandfather's place? Tiga wanted to know as Aiko busily prepared tea in the background, chattering happily with Tiga's wife who was never able to have any children of her own.

"I know," Sheena had said. "When this quest is over... when the man who attacked Mizuho has received his punishment, only then can I rest." She smiled, then. "Even though you're doing a better job than I'll ever hope to do."

"Don't worry. I'll be there to help you until you can manage it on your own. Now.." He took the pot from Aiko, placing it on the table. "Shinobi are going after our fallen brothers. Would you care to stay for breakfast?"

"No thanks." Sheena got up, stretching her arms. "I've gotta jet. Err, my friends are expecting me," Sheena clarified, at his confused look. "Thank you for the offer."

So now, here she was, probably only hours away from finding Kloitz and having to rejoin the real world as the Chief of Mizuho. With all of the gains and responsibilities that title held. She sighed again, speeding up as she saw Iselia in the distance. Seeing that made her think of Lloyd and Colette. Were they confused to find the mansion empty? Did Zelos leave a note, or a message for his maids to relay to them? ...When _were_ they getting married? Though she had told Zelos the truth when she said that she was over Colette, it still stung that Colette was getting her dream come true. The man she'd loved since she could remember was marrying her. And soon they'd have kids, and then poof! Just like that. Once heroine and former Chosen, now pleasantly plump housewife, making meals for her children. And she'd never regret it. That was exactly what Colette wanted.

Sheena briefly touched her stomach. She had already made up her mind that she was going to marry Orochi. It wasn't out of any love for him or even for her grandfather, but for her sense of duty towards her village. She was chief now. There was no more running away. If she had to exchange her cards for a pacifier and a bib, so be it. It was the sacrifice her grandmother had made, once.. long ago. Too bad all of her children had died or abandoned her.

This wasn't a marriage, really, Sheena mused to herself, skimming lower to the ground to see the reflection of her slim purple Rheiard in the glassy water. It was a business contract. Orochi and her, to make an heir or possibly several heirs for Mizuho. A cold marriage... but then, who ever said life was fair? She glanced over to her left for a brief moment and then jerked her Rheiard to a stop, staring. A large, wolfish creature lazed by the lakeside, yapping faintly to a person bending down to drink. The green wolf monster yapped a few more times before the person yelled at it to shut up.

Noishe?

Sheena slowly hovered over to where the rider and mount were resting. "Excuse me!" she called out loudly to the person in blue. He ignored her. "Excuse me!" she said, louder, hopping off of her Rheiard before it was fully stopped and landed. Carelessly, she pointed the controller for the Wing Pack over her shoulder at the runaway Rheiard and it immediately zipped back to her and shrunk to a carry-on size.

"Excuse me, but is that your... dog?" Sheena asked.

"If he was mine, I'd have trained him to be silent," said the stranger, turning around to glare at her with cold blue eyes. He frowned. "Oh. You're that girl."

"Yuan?" Sheena asked, incredulous. "What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the scenery, young lady," he said shortly, splashing water on his face. Sheena's trained eyes took in his disheveled appearance and weatherworn clothing and she raised her eyebrows. "When you're old, you like to do that sometimes."

"Uh, yeah," she said. This was a little surreal. "Are you riding Noishe? What about your- you know," she made a few flapping motions with her hands and then felt incredibly stupid when Yuan merely looked at her in complete silence. "..wings."

Yuan wiped his hands on his pant legs and then got up, signaling for Noishe to do the same. Surprisingly, the Arshish did exactly that. Noishe bounded over to Yuan and then knelt down so that he could get on easier. Soon they were on their way without a single glance back at a very confused ninja. She blinked, and then unfolded her Rheiard again. Going at a snail-like pace besides Yuan, she followed him in silence for what must have been a good half and hour. Why she didn't rush to Triet, where Raine would be waiting for her, and why she waited for this complete stranger who had betrayed them once was beyond her. But she did.

"So, where are you going?" she asked him.

"Meh. Triet."

"Really? Me too." She lazily drew back and then sped up, this time coming around on Yuan's right side. "So. Need a lift?"

"I am perfectly fine, thank you for offering."

"There's room."

"Don't you have some business in Triet that needs attending? Surely you're busy, what with the near destruction of Mizuho."

Sheena lost control of her Rheiard for a moment, almost crashing to the ground before she lifted the toggle up, making the Rheiard float a little higher in the sky. "How do you know about that?"

"I know about a lot of things," Yuan said, trying to seem mysterious. It was hard though, when he was as filthy and ragged as a stray dog. He sighed. "Actually, I'm just after the man who did it. Not out of any feelings of obligation towards you for your mana canon help, I must stress."

Sheena gritted her teeth in annoyance and sped up slightly, flipping the Rheiard around so that she was facing Yuan. "Why don't you stop acting so prissy and tell me what you know about Kloitz?" Noishe stopped, whining loudly at Yuan. "Oh shut up," he told the creature, irritably.

Looking up at Sheena, he smirked and scoffed. "All I know is Kloitz might be in Triet. Genis Sage certainly thinks so."

Sheena pushed down Noishe's inquisitive nose, leaning towards Yuan. "Are you serious?" she asked. "You've seen Genis, in like the past week or so?"

"I've seen nothing but," Yuan muttered. He leapt off of Noishe, patting him on the back. "Go on then, you insufferable beast. Go back to wherever you were going when I found you." Noishe whined against, pressing his cold nose into Yuan's ear. Yuan shoved him away and then swung a leg over the Rheiard, wrapping his arms around Sheena's waist.

"Can you fly fast?" he asked her, sounding bored.

Sheena grinned, and pressed the accelerator.

* * *

Raine breathed.

A soft hand gently brushed her hair back over her ear. "Raine?" The voice said, far away. "Professor, we're here." The hands gently pried her frozen fingers from the handlebars, holding them until they were warm again. From somewhere very, very far away, she could feel the sun beating down on her. Shaking her head, she slowly began to come to her senses to feel someone lifting her out of her seat like a child.

"Sheena?" she muttered, not thinking straight as she opened her blurry eyes.

Baby blue orbs stared back at her, flickering between being concerned and being amused. "Did you faint or something?" Zelos asked her, supporting her as she tried to stand on her own. "My goodness. The Ultra Cool Beauty doesn't like to teleport, does she? Hee hee! Don't worry, my love, I can carry you..." he put his arms around her, pressing her close with that annoying leer ever present on his face.

Raine snapped back to Sylvarant, shoving Zelos away even though her knees were wobbling. "What happened?" she demanded, her mouth set in a perfectly straight horizontal line.

Zelos practically bounced up and down in excitement. "New magitechnology I developed myself after looking around at the Triet Base! Aren't you proud of me? I'm thinking of calling it the uber-special-awesome-transporter. By Zelos Wilder." He struck a pose, flipping his red, wavy hair out of his face and flashing his most winning smile at the Professor. Despite herself, even Raine felt her heartstrings beginning to flutter. Such was the perfection with which Zelos carried out his art.

She grabbed the front of Zelos's shirt, bringing him down to eye level with her. He gulped, wishing that she would only get mad like Sheena would. In fact, anything would be better than this cool indifference she seemed to exude. "I don't like surprises," she said to him. "...Don't do it again."

"Ah. Uh...Aye-aye!" He did his best to remain chipper, smiling amiably once more. "Crystal clear, Ultra-Cool-Beauty. Now..." He put a hand to the small of her back, leading her to the Triet gates. Somewhere behind them, Ken landed his Rheiard and scrambled to get off of it. Zelos used his Wing Pack to shrink them to a manageable size and they zoomed into his pocket. "What's the plan, oh pearl of my eyes?"

"Go to the bazaar," she said. "Ken?" Her expression softened somewhat when the shinobi came up beside them, running a hand through his pale blonde hair to get the ice crystals out of it. "Check out the inn. Ask around. You know what he looks like, right?"

"Short, silver hair, grey eyes," Ken said. "Right?"

"Actually, no." Raine shook her head, much to Zelos's confusion. "Genis is almost six feet tall. He stands out in crowds like this."

"Holy crap!" Zelos said. "Are you serious?"

"...He went through a growth spurt."

"I'll say…" Zelos shook his head in amazement. "Crazy. Anyway, happy hunting my friends! I'm off to find hun- to find our dearest companion, Genis." He saluted and took off towards the marketplace, generally the area where the most hunnies would congregate. Raine sighed.

"Good luck, Professor," Ken said, bowing to her before heading to the inn.

"You're not one of my students anymore," she said, but only once he was gone. Then she looked over her shoulder again to the skies around Triet, as if hoping a purple Rheiard would come zooming from the distance. No such luck. Clutching her staff tightly to ward away her fears, she marched over, past the Katz stand and the oasis towards the fortune teller's hut. Normally it was crowded with young men and women wishing to have their free friendship fortune, but today it was eerily quiet. Dismissing it in her mind, Raine pushed aside the flap and entered the cool, dark tent.

Someone was already there. As she stepped in, the conversation that had been blocked out by the thick leather walls of the tent became audible. A man was standing before the Fortune Teller, blocking her view of the woman.

"…think you understand," he was saying, "I don't care what you think; I want to know where they are. I need to find them!" He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair in frustration. "My future is at stake here."

It couldn't be. Raine dared not to hope that it could be him- she just spent an entire week searching for him, he couldn't just bump into her like this. She gripped her staff tightly, fighting hard not to let emotion show on her face as she stepped towards the man.

"Genis?" she hated how hopeful her tone sounded.

He turned around, a manic grin plastered on his face. Raine yelped in surprise and fear, taking a few steps back.

"Sorry!" Kloitz said, chuckling. "Not who you're looking for. Did you miss me, blood of my blood, dear heart?" From behind his outstretched arms, Raine could see the Fortune Teller. One eye was swollen and turning black, and blood trickled down from a weeping gash in her forehead.

"R-" the woman said, trembling over her broken crystal ball. "R- _Run_!"

Raine stood her ground for a moment, but the leer on his face and the savage light in his eyes was too much. Her normally iron will snapped and she turned to flee, only to smash right into a waiting Kuchinawa. He grabbed her hands, lashing them together faster than she thought possible, and shoved her back into Kloitz's waiting arms.

"Let me go!" she said, thrashing against him and running away to the other end of the tent. They were both in her plain of sight now and advancing slowly. She stepped back and felt the tent wall brush against her back.

"What now?" Kloitz wondered. "Are you going to tell us where Genis is?"

Raine took a deep breath, trying her best to smile back at him. "If I knew that," she said, "What makes you think I would disclose such information to a petty thug?"

"Ugh. You're really stuck up."

"And you're a fool," she told him, the hot desert winds gathering at her feet. "Do you think I need my staff to cast magic? **Holy Lance**!" she closed her eyes against the bright light and pointed with both of her hands to Kloitz, making him the target of her spell. Not waiting for the spell to be done to move, she ran and grabbed the Fortune Teller by her sleeve and dragged her out of the tent into the streets of Triet.

"Come on, come on!" she urged her, until finally the woman gained control of her senses and followed Raine as they ran towards the market place. Skidding to a halt next to the armor shop, Raine looked around her desperately for some sign of life, for someone to help her find the wayward Ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla.

"He brings strange magic from another land…" the Fortune Teller said, her voice little more than a whimper as she looked about her at the empty market place.

"What?"

"He has torn this place from the World."

"Oh, please," Raine said. She held out her hands to the woman. "Can you untie me? I need to look for my friends." The Fortune Teller jumped at her sharp tone, but then slowly nodded, tugging at the intricate knot Kuchinawa had made. "I'm sure Zelos is just… he probably is out tossing money somewhere and everyone left their jobs to flock around him," Raine said when her hands were free and she was rubbing the circulation back into them.

"Not quite," Kloitz said, one hand resting on her shoulder. "Hi," he said when she bolted away, her hands held out defensively. "Kuchinawa just made it so that we could talk privately, Raine Sage."

"What have you done to the people here?" Raine demanded as the Fortune Teller took off to hide in one of the houses only to be dragged back by a robotic Kuchinawa. "What do you want with me and my brother, Kloitz?"

"Ah!" he pointed at her, excited. "You called me by my name! Wow!" he sighed. "I thought I'd never live to see the day. Did you just hate me? Or were you scared, when you found what my name was?"

Raine couldn't think of a proper response, so she said the first thing that came to mind. Kloitz loved to hear himself talk. If she could just keep him distracted enough, she might find someone- anyone- who could go for help. "Is that really your name?" she asked him, backing away from him. Unconcerned, he followed her, taking a step forward when she moved back.

"It is," he said. "My name is Kloitz Sage. At first, that's all I knew about myself. But now I know everything." He smiled. "You recognize the name?"

"Yes," she said. "That's my father's name. Are you my father, Kloitz?" her voice cracked at this point, but she hid it by glaring at him. "The elf in Exire said you had died."

Kloitz shrugged, closing his eyes. "What do you think? Do I look old enough to have married your mom? And I'm a half-elf. Kloitz Sage as you knew him was a human man. He had black hair and purple eyes. He was six feet, two inches tall and was a martial artist. He didn't know magic, and he was never a convict. Did you know that?"

Raine shook her head slowly, from side to side. No.

"Come on, Raine," he said, grinning again. "I thought you were smarter than that. Even if you forgot everything, even if that man suppressed our memories, you can piece together two and two, can't you?"

Raine felt a dull weight drop into her stomach. "You aren't my father," she said, putting a hand to her face and looking away from Kloitz. She felt the distant memories flicker by across her closed eyelids, of washing up on the shore of the Otherworldly Gate. Of meeting _him_. "Oh, my Goddess Martel. You aren't my father at all."

"Have you figured it out?" Kloitz sauntered over her and she didn't bother to run away this time. He stood before her and popped out the contacts he had in his eyes, gently removing her hands and holding her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes- eyes that shone a luminous lavender. "Do you remember?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I remember you now, Kloitz." She reached up, putting a hand against his silver hair and looking. Yes, they looked exactly alike, except for the eyes. Where Genis had blue-grey eyes like their mother, he... just like Raine, they both..

"Where have you been?" she asked.

His gentle expression was wiped away and he grabbed the front of her coat, lifting her in the air. "Do you remember me _now_, Raine?" He yelled at her, baring his teeth in a parody of a grin. "After _sixteen years _do you remember? Do you remember when your brothers were born? Do you remember the boat crash, when the waves tossed you to the Otherworldy Gate, do you remember how you held onto your brothers as you almost drowned? _Do you remember the brother you left behind!" _He shook her. "**_Do you remember the one you left to die? I am that brother, you fool, I am your brother, Kloitz Sage!"_**

Tossing her to the side, he clenched his fist. She heard a mechanical whir and saw the blade slip out of his bulky black gloves as he purposefully strode towards her, his eyes shining with the same violet light of his cruxis crystal. She tried to rise, beginning to say something, but he cut her off with a savage backhanded slap. "**It's too late for talking!" **He said, his voice becoming strange and raspy, his Cruxis Crystal fluctuating between different dark shades of red, black, purple. The lights shone against his face, outlining the angry lines on his face, making his scars pop out against the ethereal skin. "**It's too late for your pity, Raine! Sixteen years too late!" **Raising up the blade, the lights on his Cruxis Crystal going into a frenzy as six glorious, brilliant wings erupted from his back.

Then the screaming began. Kloitz looked up in confusion, his wings flickering off in an instant. All around them, the screams echoed and began to rise in pitch, eerie, whining, keening. From the town gates, three shadowy figures could be seen. The dim, dark world they were in was suddenly illuminated as a gash in the very fabric of the world was made. The screams intensified as, through the rip in the air, the three figures climbed into the dim, shadow version of Triet.

Then the screams stopped. The patch in reality- if you could call this alternate dimension a reality- was mended and the three took out their weapons, faces cold masks of hate.

"Kuchinawa!"

Sheena, in the lead of the trio, yelled across the dark space. "I have a score to settle with you!"


	22. Battle For Shadow Triet

A/N: So, I take it you were all surprised? ...Good. Think this is the only plot twist I'm going to throw at you? Think again. This chapter was approx. 1800 words long. I'll try to make it longer next time.. And sorry for the cliffhanger! ..Not! AHAHAHAHAH! I'm so frickin' evil.. It's not my fault, God made me this way.

* * *

ISMENE. How could I live on, alone without my sister?

CREON. Do not say "My sister"; for you have no sister more!

* * *

Kuchinawa said nothing, merely holding up the frightened, babbling Fortune Teller. He looked to Kloitz. "Your orders, Master?" he said, shaking the Fortune Teller roughly. "Oh, shut up," he told her, disgusted.

Sheena flipped out her cards, rushing towards Kuchinawa. "I'm not waiting for any orders! You're mine, Kuchinawa!" Jumping high, she landed behind him and slashed with her cards. He gracefully ducked out of the way, his brown eyes emotionless. Sheena growled. Punching, kicking, waiting for Kuchinawa to start striking back and stop running away. But he didn't. "Orders, Master?" He said again, louder this time.

"Kill her," Kloitz shouted as he clenched his other fist to reveal a second hidden blade. "I'll deal with the other two..." he looked down at Raine, who was still lying on the ground, quivering. "...And then I'll kill you. Don't think I'll be nice because we're siblings. Argh!"

Kloitz was tackled to the ground by a slim blond youth. "This is for using sacred shinobi magic when you don't have the right!" Ken shouted, punching him in the face. Kloitz snarled like an animal, slashing upwards with his arm-swords. Ken leapt off of him, landing in a crouch just a few feet away. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out two katars and relaxed into a fighting position, letting his Mizhuho training take over. He didn't really get a chance though, before he was knocked back- not by Kloitz, but by Yuan.

"Out of my way," Yuan snapped, ripping off his cape and tossing it aside, letting the winds carry it off into the shadowy abyss beyond the town gates. Unsheathing his sword, he pressed the activating switch that revealed the second hidden blade. "Go help Sheena, rookie."

Ken looked from Yuan to Kloitz and then nodded, sprinting off in the direction of the sparks that could only be two shinobi's battling to the death. Lugging the short fortune teller about, Kuchinawa hurled his dagger at Sheena, quickly grabbing another from the seemingly limitless supply he held in his robes. Sheena was having a hard time trying to hit him, and it didn't help that he had a human shield.

There was a small yellow blur and the Fortune Teller was snatched out of Kuchinawa's hands. Standing a few feet away with her in his arms, Ken deposited her at the town gates, giving her one of his daggers. "Here you are, miss," he said. "But don't worry, you shouldn't need to ever use it."

The Fortune Teller put a hand to his forehead, making a small symbol of protection on him from the blood trickling down from her mouth. "Goddess Martel bless you," she said, and he grinned at her.

"Hey Ken! Stop _flirting_ and start _fighting_!" Sheena shouted, furious as she was nearly decapitated. Knocking Kuchinawa back with a Pyre Seal, she paused to yell again. "Get Raine out of here! Yuan and I can handle these bozos!" And then she was back to fighting, calling up a magical shield to block a sudden rain of flying daggers. Ken snapped to attention, rushing back into the battle, past Kloitz and Yuan who were locked in a _corps-a-corps_, the larger half-elf bearing down on the former Renegade.

"What's the matter, seraphim?" Kloitz asked, seeing Yuan's arm's starting to shake from the strain of blocking both arm-swords at once. He pushed harder, forcing Yuan onto his knees. "Did _all _of your strength come from that toy on the back of your glove?" He glanced over at the Cruxis Crystal, now split nearly in half. The stone didn't so much as flicker anymore, looking dead and normal as a common garnet. "Two blades isn't enough?" Kloitz slowly leaned forward, grinning wider and wider as he saw Yuan's arms giving out. Yuan moved quickly, breaking the deadly lock and rolling to the side as Kloitz collapsed onto where he had been kneeling moments before. Leaping away on all fours, Kloitz got up and clanged his arm-swords together.

"Do all your nice little dodges!" He said, hacking and slashing wildly. Yuan could only dodge, and block, side-stepping and ducking as he desperately forgot about trying to inflict pain on Kloitz and instead concentrating on not getting any of his appendages severed. "You can't run forever!"

"I'm fine!" Raine snapped, getting up and shoving Ken away. She looked about her wildly. "Where's my st- aah!" Raine could only clutch at Ken's shirt as he effortlessly scooped her up and rocketed back towards the town gates where he deposited her next to the Fortune Teller.

"Where is my staff?" She demanded again, wriggling out of his grasp and trying her best not to collapse in a fit of nerves then and there. "How did you even get in here?"

"Uhh, not much time for talk now Miss Sage," Ken said. "I've got to help the Chief!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Ken pulled at his hair in frustration. "Look, it's all really secret Shinobi magic! All I can tell you is that we're kind of in an alternate dimension. I'll quickly pull open a portal for you two to escape, but you won't be able to come back. OK?" The Fortune Teller nodded eagerly, but Raine pulled down the front of Ken's shirt, bringing them at eye level. The school teacher from Iselia glared at him, her light purple eyes glowing the same uncanny light that Kloitz's did.

"I'm staying here," she said, slowly, carefully.

"But you can't cast very powerful spells without the Unicorn Horn!" He protested. "And besides, if things go bad here the Chief can trap us all here forever. This is the only way. We've already got a plan, and it includes getting you to safety, Professor!"

"Send her instead," Raine said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at the Fortune Teller. "I'm staying here, for better or for worse. I'm not about to abandon her!" Letting Ken go, she turned to watch Sheena dueling with Kuchinawa. "We've been through too much already." Her eyes watched the flying daggers and seals exploding with pure mana.

Ken inhaled sharply through his clenched teeth, looking from the sparring ninjas to his former teacher. "Fine," he said. "But I'm sending her through." Putting an arm out, as if to shield Raine from whatever spell he was about to cast, he said, "Stand back." Flipping out a dagger, he concentrated all of his mana into the blade, slowly slicing it through the air. Again she heard the dreadful screaming sounds, and knew now that wherever this place was- _what_ever it was- it was alive, and they were cutting through it as surely as Lloyd's twin swords would cut through flesh. Ken began to chant in the Mizuho language, bright blue mana surrounding his hands and the entire knife, and he drew the blade through the air again, like he was actually trying to harm it. Like a blade through thick black fabric, a tear was made in the air. Through the other side she could see the normal Triet, hear the sounds of a bustling bazaar. Stuttering her thanks, the Fortune Teller scrambled through into safety.

"All right, then," Raine said, turning back to the battle. "Let me see what magic I can still- Ken!"

Ken had lifted her up again, pressing something into her fist. "I'm sorry Professor!" He said, not sounding sorry at all. In fact, he sounded delighted. "But my loyalties are to my Chief, and to Mizuho. It's been fun. Really!" He grinned reassuringly at her and tossed her through the portal onto the hot sands of Triet, yelling after her. "Good bye Professor Sage! Sheena gave me orders, and Mizuho orders are to be carried out to the death! I'll give Kloitz a few bruises just for you, OK?"

Raine scrambled to her feet, feeling hot rage and indignation bubble up inside of her as she ran for the gash in Reality. "No!" She said as the wound healed and disappeared. She ran through where it had been and then whirled around as if she could spot another opening somewhere close by. "_No_!" She yelled again, feeling her knees give way from sheer exhaustion. She couldn't remember the last time she slept, or the last time she had felt so utterly useless. The schoolteacher pressed her hands against her eyes, shuddering wildly.

She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry over this. She wouldn't cry because she had abandoned her best friend. She wouldn't cry because she knew Ken was hopelessly outmatched and was way too green to be just thrust into a battle like this. "Crying is useless," she said, slamming her open palms onto the scalding desert sands. She watched the tears fall, sizzling as soon as they reached contact with the ground. "I can't cry.. Like some.. Silly school girl.."

But she could cry for her brothers. For the brother she left behind, and the brother who left _her_.

And she did.

After a day.. An hour… some increment of time, she couldn't be sure, Zelos found her kneeling on the sands outside of Triet, staring at the unhealthy red color her palms had become after being pressed against the sun-drenched sand for so long. The Fortune Teller was long gone.. Probably back to her hut to fix her broken crystal ball.

"Whoa!" He said, rushing over to her. "Raine! Baby! What the heck are you doing? Did you find Genis? Where's the Banshee?" He held out a hand to help her up.

"I don't know," Raine said, pressing her palms together and concentrating her healing powers. A gentle, soothingly cool breeze sprang up, tugging at her clothes and making Zelos's blood red hair whip about his face. She looked at the ground, ignoring his offered hand and unfolding the scrap of paper that Ken had given to her before he had forced her to escape.

"…I don't know…"

From somewhere behind her, she heard the tell-tale buzz of a Rheiard engine. Zelos looked up, his face confused at first, but then it was overwhelmed by outright surprise. "Y-you!" He said, a delirious, puzzled grin on his face. He pointed at the newcomer, his mouth agape. "Even _you _showed up?"

Another breeze, stirred up by flapping wings, made Raine wipe her face clean and turn around to see... that the cavalry had arrived. Despite herself, she smiled thinly. "You have an incredible sense of timing," she said. "I guess it runs in the family."


	23. Cavalry

A/N: DMG is pretty sharp… yeah, that last update was pretty cheap compared to the one before it. I just had it sitting there…and I'm like, screw it! I uploaded chapter four of Sheena's Problem, let's make it Double Update Day. Sorry for the excess melodrama, tell me if it was too much. I want to try my hand at drama, and what better fiction to introduce it in than RUNAWAY? And Meowzy-Chan… ahh… well, you'll see!

WARNING! AFTER I UPLOAD CHAPTER 24, I WILL ACCEPT NO MORE VOTES! IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW, THESE ARE THE VOTES FOR WHO WILL INTERUPT SHEENA AND RAINE'S FIRST PASSIONATE KISS.

Yuan and Genis: 5

Colette: 3

Genis: 2

Yuan: 1

Zelos: 1

* * *

CREON. Is not the city held to be his who rules it?

HAEMON. That were brave- you, a sole monarch of an empty land!

* * *

"Oof!"

Yuan was knocked back several feet, sending up a cloud of discolored sand as his sword went clattering to the side. Kloitz quickly followed up with a rib-smashing kick. Or it would have been, if it had hit its mark- Yuan reached up and grabbed at Kloitz's foot with both hands, twisting it viciously. Kloitz gritted his teeth and lifted his other foot, allowing his entire body to spin with the force of Yuan's attempt to snap his ankle. He landed face-first in the sand and twisted his body grotesquely to avoid the avoid being impaled by Yuan's newly recovered sword. He flipped onto his back and caught Yuan's chest as he lunged again, holding him back with his soles of his boots against his chest plate. Kicking out, he sent Yuan flying again.

"One fun thing about you, Seraphim…" He said, getting to his feet and wiping the blood away from when his mouth had a nasty connection with Yuan's mailed fist. Yuan saw the small cut had almost completely healed by now, and cursed him for having such an outrageously powerful Cruxis Crystal. "You're very resilient."

Yuan staggered up as well, grinning and trying his best to keep a close watch on Kloitz's movements through his rapidly swelling eye. Reaching out to Kloitz with both arms, he beckoned with his fingers, as if inviting an old friend over for a tight bear hug. The true message was clear, though: Come get some more.

Kloitz chuckled, pressing the trigger to retract the blade on his arm-blade. The other one had been physically ripped off by Yuan sometime earlier in the fight and was buried somewhere under the ever shifting sands. "Then let's make this last. Four thousand years of training really won't help you here… it wasn't as if your body actually changed. You are going to die here, Seraphim."

"Eh."

Sheena wasn't doing much better. Her revealing purple ninja outfit was torn and tattered from countless barrages of flying daggers.

"Goddess!" She cursed, setting up a guardian seal against another wave. "Do you have a multi-dimensional pocket? Don't you _ever_ run out of ammo?"

"If you can't even touch me, how do you hope to be the Chief of Mizuho?" Kuchinawa asked, his rough voice having none of the passion she was used to hearing. Even when not in battle, he always seemed electric, as though he was merely waiting for an opportunity to explode into action. His image flickered for a moment and disappeared, reappearing behind her with a dagger held high. She squeaked, side-stepping and lashing out with her enchanted deck of cards to keep him at bay.

"Stop holding back!" he barked as she back flipped to safety.

"Pyre Seal!" she shouted, flaming cards flying out at Kuchinawa.

"Guardian Seal!" He countered, holding out his hands as the transparent blue shield came to life around him. Ken leapt out from the darkness, dagger held in one hand and the other armed with Kloitz's lost arm-blade.

"Hyah!" He shouted, forcing the older ninja back, towards Sheena. Sheena took the chance to reach forward, raking the cards deep into Kuchinawa's back.

"Life Seal!" she said, taking a small amount of his life force and giving it to herself, immediately feeling some of her fatigue vanish. She hopped back as Kuchinawa turned, angrily assaulting her with another rain of daggers.

"Raine?" She said, not moving her eyes from Kuchinawa's.

"Safe," Ken answered, sighing.

"…Good."

"Stop the chit-chat," Kuchinawa said. "Are you going to kill me or not? I'm a danger to Mizuho, remember? I _betrayed_ you?"

"Kuchinawa," Sheena said, lowering her voice and glancing over at where Yuan and Kloitz had begun a fresh fight. "Why are you following that guy? You might have betrayed Mizuho once, but the first time was just to get back at me. I know in your heart, you're still my friend, and I- ahh!" Her image flickered once, emerging far away from where Kuchinawa had charged at her.

"Fine!" She shouted, stomping her foot. "I gave you a chance, Kuchinawa! Now it's too late!"

Kuchinawa responded by casually flicking his wrist, sending a dagger deep into Ken's stomach. Ken bent over double, clutching at his middle with both arms as he sank to the ground…And was blown away when his body disintegrated. A fake. Kuchinawa felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle with fear as he looked around for the real copy.

Five Ken's popped out of the sand with matching grins and matching daggers, circling Kuchinawa.

"C'mon, don't tell me you've never used copies before!" the Kens taunted as one, leaping forward from every direction. Kuchinawa leapt five feet straight into the air, letting the mindless clones collapse into each other. Slicing through another fake, he kept his guard up, waiting for the real Ken to appear while still watching Sheena slowly circle the whole mess looking for a good moment to strike. Where was the real one, dammit!

"Yah!"

Sheena struck, sensing an opening. "Cyclone Seal!" she said, gathering her mana into her cards, making them fly out to swarm around Kuchinawa. He tried to bat them away, leaping and doing an intricate back flip, but the cards circled and then closed in around him, connecting with a huge explosion that sent him flying into the walls of Shadow Triet. He hopped back onto his feet, charging at Sheena without a second's worth of pause, sending another deadly wave ahead of him. Sheena met it head on, twisting past every dagger and colliding straight with Kuchinawa, head butting him in the stomach.

He didn't expect that type of hard-headed attack. For the second time they found themselves in a brief tussle of flailing limbs vying for dominance, ending up at a standoff with both of their daggers pressed at each other's throats, breathing heavily. The Ken clones stood in a circle around the two, but if the real one were to attack his position would be revealed, making them lose another trump card. The expression on their faces was torn between logic and the urge to save their chief.

"It's _not_ too late, Kuchinawa," Sheena breathed, feeling the tip of his dagger pierce her flesh. The blood welled and rolled down her neck, darkening her purple robe. "You can still join us. You don't have to go with him. You can come back with me to Mizuho." Kuchinawa looked away and squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain. Sheena swallowed involuntarily, but her mouth was dry. "Kuchinawa, _please_!"

His arm began to shake and his eyes popped open, burning with an unnatural purple light. "Do you think I have a choice!" He roared, throwing her off of him. She flipped in midair over the Kens as they charged, all ten of them puffing into smoke as they reached the ninja.

Kuchinawa looked around madly for the real one. Then he stopped. Sheena could practically hear the gears turning and clicking in his head as he whirled around to see Kloitz kicking a downed Yuan in the ribs.

"Master! _Behind you_!"

Kloitz half-turned to look over his shoulder when the real Ken leapt onto his back, wrapping his legs tight around Kloitz's chest, pinning his arms to his side. He yanked back on the silver hair, grinning madly. Yuan leapt up, retracting one blade and digging the other one deep into Kloitz's belly, poking out straight through his side and narrowly avoiding making Ken unable to ever sire children. Two screams rent the polluted, shadowy air of the shadow realm as Kuchinawa collapsed, writhing on the ground before falling still, his eyes rolling up into his head. Kloitz staggered around, ripping Ken off of like a leech and tossing him away. Sheena ran to his side, kneeling next to him but unable to tear her eyes from Kloitz who was just standing there, clutching the hilt with both hands, watching the blood pool around his feet.

Then he fell.

Only then could Sheena look away to tend to Ken. Not that she needed to- he had sat up, rubbing his blond head. He put a hand to his mouth, making a few strange faces before spitting out a hard, bloody object. "It won't be the last tooth you'll lose if you keep doing stunts like that…" Sheena muttered to him, looking at the ground.

They glanced at each other, pale and covered in blood and bruises, before losing themselves in a fit of nervous, insane giggles.

"Oh my Goddess…" Ken said, one hand to his mouth, his eyes shut. "I thought I was going to die. His eyes were changing colors like…from each color of the rainbow. Bam, bam, bam. Red, blue, purple, green…"

Yuan dragged his battered body up, throwing the two of them a look that spelled pure and utter contempt. "I hope you're not like this every time you see a dead body," he said, limping over to where Kloitz lay cooling in the sand. It was insane. Was this was what it was like to be non-angelic? Single blows from Kloitz were enough to give him a bruise. His entire body ached. His stomach grumbled for food. His eyelids fluttered, whispering to him to let himself fall asleep again, to fall into that dark place he had avoided for four-thousand years.

He knelt before Kloitz, rolling him over so that the sword hilt stuck up like a grotesque finger pointing up at the sky. Ignoring the sword, he looked at his enemy, his own eyes flickering with different emotions before he smiled thinly.

"I win," he said, grabbing a handful of Kloitz's hair, so similar to the Sage brat's. "I killed you first." He dropped the head, letting it thud back into the sand and picked up his large hand, trying to figure out how to unfasten his glove where the Cruxis Crystal was lodged instead of being in a proper Key Crest. "I finally got you, you bastard."

Kloitz's eyes snapped open and he grinned, manically. Shoving Yuan backwards, he pulled the sword out of his own stomach and ran him through, slicing between the plates of his armor, rupturing his internal organs. Lifting him up in the air by the sword point, like a plump fruit at the end of a knife, Kloitz watched him choke at the blood slipping between his lips. "Actually," he said, wiping the blood away from his own mouth, "My parents were married. Uah!" He lurched forward, dropping the sword as Sheena jumped onto his back, stabbing him over and over again.

"You'll pay for that, you son of a-!" she yelled before she was interrupted. Reaching over his back, he peeled her off of him, smacking the dagger out of her hand. Holding her by the throat, at an arm's distance, he turned to Ken.

"Aren't you going to defend your Master?" He asked, coyly, placing one hand over the gaping hole in his stomach. Twenty Kens sprouted from the sand, lifting their lips up in noiseless snarls. Sheena beat at him, uselessly, ripping with her nails at the iron grip around her throat, kicking him in the side. She might as well have been fighting a statue. _Is this what Raine felt like in Mizuho? _She thought as he waved one hand at the Kens, sending them all flying back with a wordless spell. The Kens melted and the real Ken lay still. Was he dead? Lilac eyes filled her darkening vision, glittering white teeth like a wolf.

"You honestly believed you could kill me?" He said to her, holding her up, smiling. "Here? In _my_ kingdom?"

"Ah-!" Sheena clenched her teeth, scrabbling weakly at his cheek, trying to reach his eyes. He pressed it against his face with one free hand in a mock parody of a lover's touch.

"_Adieu_," he said to her. "When you see Raine in Hell, give her this, from me." Kissing her softly with grinning lips, Kloitz increased the pressure on her neck.

_Shwip_.

At first, she thought he had let her go. Then she realized that couldn't be, since she could still feel his hand wrapped around her throat. He backed away from her, clutching at the stump of his arm, howling like a rabid animal. A soldier stepped in front of her protectively, his shield carelessly still strapped to his back. But his sword was out- the blade was wet, crimson, dripping.

"This won't stop me!" Kloitz was gibbering, "I'll be back! I'll kill you all! I will be the last angel, and I will rule!"

Gentle, soft hands peeled the dead fingers from around her throat, but by then she was beyond knowing anything. Sheena passed out. Raine cradled her head in her lap, looking up at the two angels facing off. Kloitz stepped back a few more feet and the soldier flipped out a small purple handkerchief from somewhere under his matching armor, wiping his blade clean.

"That were brave," he said, sounding mildly amused. "You, a sole monarch of an empty land…"

"In other words," Zelos chirped, bouncing over to the soldier's side, "You are royally fucked, pin head. Say hello to the rest of your life rotting in the Meltokio City Prison!"

"I'll-" Kloitz started, but found himself unable to talk, choking on his words.

_Plip… plip…_A new puddle of blood was forming, dripping down from Genis's palm as he gripped hard on Kloitz's remaining hand, pressing the wound over the Cruxis Crystal.

…_Plip…_

Raging violet and aquamarine swirled together, locked in combat.

…_Plip…_

Their manic grins matched each other, like a man looking his reverse self in a mirror.

…_Plip…_

"-Kill you," Genis finished Kloitz's sentence. Already, the skin around their hands had darkened, turning red. The color slowly flowed up their arms, like a blush- or maybe a slow spill of blood.

"What's going on?" Raine demanded, putting Sheena down, fearfully watching her younger brother's seemingly paralyzed on the spot. "He said that would just freeze him!" She turned to the soldier, "Why are they both being affected!"

Kratos narrowed his eyes, the closest thing to a look of slack-jawed confusion he would allow. He sheathed his sword. "I suppose it kills the user of the spell and the subject of the spell as well. Mithos designed it, after all. He always did love a sacrifice."

"Wha- hell no! I'm not gonna stand for this!" Zelos whipped out his sword, but Kratos held him back with one arm.

"Genis already knew…" he said. "This is the only way to get the Cruxis Crystal off of a subject unwilling to let go. He used to know Mithos as well- maybe he knew this would happen."

"Well- well… The blood needs to be covering it, right? Just chop off a finger! It's better than losing your life!"

Kratos nodded, slowly. "Then let's do it."

"…Wait, I've got a better idea!" Zelos rushed forward, swinging his sword. "Sorry buddy but I can't letcha die yet!" He leapt into the air, twisting like a dancer as he slashed for Kloitz's head. "Yaaaaaaaaah!"

He was thrown back at an alarming speed. "GACKT!" Kratos side-stepped the projectile Ex-Chosen, snagging him by the back of his shirt so he wouldn't go flying over the edge of the Shadow Triet.

"Damn it! Something's protecting them!" Zelos said, unnecessarily. Kratos dropped him to the ground.

Laboriously, as if the motion pained him, Kloitz turned his head and grinned at them. By now the flow had spread up past their sleeves so it was impossible to tell where its current location was.

"..Bastard," Zelos breathed, sprawled out on the sands of Shadow Triet. Kratos made a small noise of anger deep in his throat, helping the Ex-Chosen up onto his feet. Raine went running past them both, straight into the shield.

"Let me in!" She said, pounding with both fists on the transparent bubble that surrounded them. **BAM! **"You don't have to throw your lives away! You're- you're being stupid! Let me in!" She kicked the shield savagely. **BAM! **"You're brothers! You're _my_ brothers! I won't allow you to fight, do you hear me? I won't allow this! I won't!" **Bam, bam, BAM!**

"Raine," she heard one of them say in a harsh whisper.

Raine paused, pressing her palms flat against the surface, breathing hard. Her face was flushed from anger and from the exertion of beating her hands bloody against a solid wall. Then she took a step back, kicking with all her might.

"LET!"

**WHAM!**

"ME!"

**BAM!**

"IN!

**B**-_krck._

Raine fell to the floor, yanking her boot off and examining her throbbing foot. "Goddess," she hissed in pain, feeling the shameful tears prick at her eyes again. "Damn it. Damn _you_." She put glowing hands over her toes. "_Idiots_."

Then the shield died.

Raine sat there for a moment, unable to believe her eyes. Canceling the healing spell, she limped over to them, grabbing at their entwined hands and ripping them apart. Genis fell to his knees, his eyes cloudy and unbelieving. Kloitz staggered back a few steps- into Kuchinawa's waiting arms. For a moment, he reached out to her with his red-stained arm, and then they disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Raine breathed deeply, one hand to her chest. She looked over her shoulder at Kratos and Zelos… and Sheena. They were fine. Then she sat next to her brother, pushing his silver hair out of his eyes because he never took care of it or tied it up into something manageable. Her mind wandered aimlessly, too tired to try and function logically.

"You're fine?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. He was so much taller than her now.

"Yeah," Genis looked at his hand where the blood was still flowing. "You're probably going to hit me now, huh?"

He was fine.

"No." Raine pressed her forehead to his. "You're too old for that now."

Was she fine? No. She held him tightly, too exhausted to hide her feelings behind the cold wall anymore. "Just as long as your fine.." She murmured. "Everything will be fine." And then her insomnia left her, and all of the hallucinations and late-night visitors and Kloitz left her mind and she was free to finally sink down into slumber.

He picked her up. "Let's get out of here…" He said to Kratos, who nodded. Then he looked up, a hint of emotions on his face as he glanced around him, anxiously. Swallowing, he ran over to where Yuan lay bleeding his life out on the sands of Shadow Triet.

By some miracle, he was still alive. "So this is what I have to do to get you to visit me…" He coughed.

"Shut up," Kratos said, yanking the sword from his friend. "You're a fool."

"Yeah… I love you too Kratos…" Yuan said, trying his best to smile.

"I said: Shut _up_." Kratos pulled off his glove with his teeth and unfastening Yuan's armor. Pressing his hand against Yuan's stomach, he said, "If you don't shut up, you'll… Do you want to die?"

"What, here in your embrace after a hard battle? I can think of worse ways to go…"

Kratos was silent, glaring angrily at Yuan. "First Aid!" he said, commanding his powers to heal Yuan. He stood up, pulling Yuan up with him. Slapping his glove back on and turning away, he said, "That'll have to do until Raine wakes up." Yuan nodded, one hand pressed to his middle and wincing with every step.

They looked up to see Zelos hoisting Sheena up, carrying her piggyback style.Genis was a bit more respectful towards his sister, holding her as she might have held him when she was an infant, one arm supporting her back and shoulders and one hooked under her knees. Ken stumbled over to him, bleeding profusely, his blond hair matted and clumped together with the red substance. He checked on Sheena, sighing with relief when he saw that she was only passed out.

Raine pressed her face against Genis's chest, away from the light that burst from the rip in Shadow Triet. Kratos had made a new portal, without a sword and utterly silent. No screams assaulted their ears. They stepped into the light.

* * *

Yesh. Kratos has returned. But WHY? Why? Why am I so addicted to melodrama? (sings) Anyway. Leave your votes, leave a review, leave whatever. (gives cookies to R&Rers). No flamies. You flame, you no get cookies. See you on the next update! 


	24. Exposition! To Flanoir!

A/N: OK, I'm sure by now a lot of you have gathered WhaTHIGO (What The Hell Is Going On), but since I like to have everything settled out and placed out on the open for everyone to see, this chapter is... EXPOSITION! (Alternate title is "ToFlanoir!")Everyone gives their part of the story. If this chapter served only to confuse you further, I have failed you as a writer. Oh well. No more votes, the winner of the contest is Genis and Yuan- together!

* * *

The door squealed open; five blood-stained and disheveled fighters (and two with spotlessly clean armor and shining white-and-pink silks) entered the foyer.

Pandora looked up at her fiancé and his friends. She sipped from a cup of tea- or maybe it was coffee- and then set it down, ringing the bell for the servants as Lloyd and Colette jumped from their seats, rushing to their friends. The living room became an impromptu medical station as the wounded were set down on couches and chairs, blankets thrown over them and apple gels applied liberally. It suddenly occurred to them how much they had relied on Raine when they were injured, as they were forced to use the bandages and gels brought by the servants.

"Dad! What are you- why is- What happened? ...You're back!" Lloyd hugged him tightly before he even got a chance to say, "Hello."

"Don't touch me!" Yuan snapped, bristling at the maid who approached him with bandages. The maid took a few hurried steps back, still holding the bandages as she murmured a thousand apologies. He lurked in the corner of the room farthest from everyone else, settling down on the floor with his back to the corner, one knee drawn up to his chest. "I don't trust anyone but Sage to mend me," he said, placing a hand over the plate armor that had failed to protect him. Kratos's only response was to toss him an apple gel, which he caught with one hand and swallowed whole.

Genis looked to Raine, who was still deep in slumber. Taking a blanket from one of the maids, he draped it over her before turning and trying to make himself useful, helping the maids bring fresh bandages and apple gels, of course coming back every so often to just make sure Raine wasn't being disturbed by anyone. Like Zelos.

"Ah- that's- hold up that's- oh great, thanks a _lot_, Dead-Weight!" the Ex-Chosen in question fumed from the other side of the room, looming over Ken. "You got blood all over my couch!" He gritted his teeth, shoving an apple gel in the unfortunate's face. " Ready for this? First Aid!" he said, waving a glowing hand over the various abrasions on Ken's body.

"It's not like you can't buy a new one, Wilder," Ken, trying to be reasonable, had his hands up in a sign of defeat, too tired to really care. Ignoring further exclamations of outrage from Zelos, he rested his head on the back of the armchair he was sitting in and promptly fell asleep, one hand resting always on his dagger.

Zelos stood over him, hands on his hips, glaring as though the practically unconscious shinobi could see him. Then he turned and smiled at Genis, winking. "I like him," he said, jerking a thumb at Ken. "So. Gonna explain what the hell has been going on?" He hooked his belt by his thumbs, casting a glance over at all who were present and not dead asleep. "It seems all of us know something the other doesn't, like all the puzzle pieces are locked in different treasure chests. Why don't we start with you, Genis? Why don't we see what this puzzle looks like when we have all the pieces?"

Genis had his jaw set stubbornly; he sat down on the edge of the couch his sister was nestled in, one hand resting on her shoulder. "I want to wait until Raine is awake."

"I want a lot of things."

"Instead of acting like children, why don't we concentrate on making sure this location is secure enough to rest?" Kratos suggested, walking over to put a restraining hand on Genis's shoulder.

"Peh! Are you kidding?" Zelos grinned. "As if those two are gonna come over here after the whooping' we gave them?" Kratos was silent, instead walking over and locking Zelos's front door. "Whoa, what if my hunnies come to visit?" Zelos whined, rushing to the door and scratching at it like an abandoned cat.

"I am standing right here," Pandora gently reminded Zelos. She was perched on the edge of the couch Sheena was resting on. She took a damp cloth and cleaned the flecks of blood from Sheena's face, "You should at least try to be more- oh." Pandora stopped mid-sentence as Sheena's eyes snapped open. The Chief of Mizuho's hand had whipped out and she was clutching at Pandora's wrist tightly, her nails digging into flesh, her brown eyes hazy and unfocused.

Pandora winced. "Sheena. You remember me, don't you?" Sheena blinked a few times before waking up and letting go of Pandora. The noblewoman quickly brought her hand up to her chest, nursing it as Sheena sat up, rubbing at the bruises on her throat.

"Pandora," Sheena slowly agreed. "Where...?" she asked in a harsh voice. She took a moment, clearing her throat, before repeating herself. "Where.. is Raine?"

Pandora nodded over at Raine, still asleep. Sheena nodded, scooting away from Pandora on the couch. "I don't want to ruin your dress," she muttered. Pandora shrugged, and Sheena looked down at her own hands, perhaps not quite comprehending why they were soaked in dried blood.

"Sheena-cake!" Zelos cooed, "You're up!"

"...Your voice woke me up."

"Love for me brought you back from the Abyss, eh?" Zelos said wisely, misunderstanding her meaning.

"Keep still for a moment, will you?" Pandora ordered Sheena, wiping away the rest of the blood caked to her face and hands in a few quick swipes. Sheena, flushing, quickly stood up and away from Pandora. A maid approached her with a glass of water and she accepted, trying to get the harsh quality out of her voice. Colette hugged her tightly.

"Herm," Sheena coughed a few times, scanning around the room. Zelos, Colette, Pandora, Lloyd... were next to her. Ken was asleep in a plush chair and perched on the armrest was.. Kratos? He nodded a brief greeting to her before drawing a stone over the edge of his blade. Shhhnkt. Shhhnkt. Shhnkt. Well, he hadn't changed much in two years... Raine and Genis were on the couch opposite from her, him watching her as she slept.

"So..." Sheena remembered clearly, a sudden flash of Yuan skewered on the end of his own blade. "Yuan is..."

"Right here," Yuan spoke up. She turned to see him sprawled out on the floor, looking a bit paler than usual but no less unfriendly. "Yuan is right here."

Sheena slowly sat down again when Colette let her go. "So now what?"

"I think Genis has a lot of explaining to do," Zelos said.

"I agree with Zelos," Lloyd said, one hand resting on Colette's shoulder. "I'm more confused than anyone."

"Some things never do change," Yuan said.

Genis shook his head. "I already said, I want to wait until Raine-"

"We_ know_," Yuan and Zelos said at the same time. They blinked, looking at each other, before making a face and looking away. "But I think I deserve to know what's going on," Zelos continued.

"This has to do with my family," Genis said. "This involves her. If you don't like it, tough."

Yuan got to his feet, one hand still over his abdomen. "I was stabbed, you ungrateful little brat. My Cruxis Crystal was shattered, and if I'm right, the same is going to happen to Kratos's."

"I got blood on my couch."

"_And_ we're your best friends," Lloyd added, motioning with one hand to himself, Colette, and Sheena. "If we're not involved, I think you must have changed since the last time I saw you. It's proof enough that you didn't ask me for help when you saw me only a week ago! Maybe we could have prevented things from going the way they did." He walked forward, one hand on his sword pommel. "So come on, Genis. Tell us everything."

Genis sighed. "I don't know the whole story," he admitted. "Some of this stuff happened before I was born, or when I was too little to remember."

"Tell us what you do know," Colette urged, sitting down next to him, trying her best to be comforting as she placed her hand over his. "Every bit helps."

"OK..."

Pandora stood up. "If it helps, I'll leave. I don't belong here anyway."

"No, you can stay," Genis said, surprising her. "You're in danger just being close to me."

Slowly, Pandora sat back down, listening intently.

"This all started when Raine and I came to Sylvarant from Tethe'alla," Genis started, using his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Raine's ear, out of her face, "But that's the part I'm most confused at, so I'll just go to my part. We were in Luin, but we were going to leave the next day because Raine doesn't like being in that city too long. We... started fighting over something really stupid.

_"For Martel's sake, Raine, it's just a simple question! You don't have to explode over every little goddess-damned thing I say!"_

"And I decided to cool down by riding out past Luin's bridges. I had Noishe with me, so I was pretty far away when I saw it."

"Ahh, and this would be my part of the puzzle," Yuan spoke up. He was leaning against the wall, smiling grimly. "A very powerful Cruxis Crystal had been stolen from the Triet Base. It was one of Mithos's pet projects, but a dangerous one. Inspired by the legends humans had been adding onto the Church of Martel of a hierarchy of angels, he decided his Cruxis Crystal wasn't sufficiently superior to mine and Kratos's." Yuan traced a finger along the crack in his dead Cruxis Crystal. "It would control the others, and even I don't know what other powers have been enhanced in this version of the Crystal. Kloitz-"

"The one who attacked Mizuho..." Lloyd said.

"My brother," Genis added. "Lloyd, you were there when we found Virginia so you know my father's name was Kloitz... I guess I had a brother, too. Raine never..." Genis scratched his nose. "Sorry. Yuan?"

"Of course. I caught up to the thief, Kloitz, only I wasn't counting on him having a partner or his ability to control his Crystal after only a day, and with no Key Crest."

_"Judgement!"_

_Kloitz threw up his arms, unable to lift a barrier in time, his eyes wide. The scream ripped from deep inside him._

**"No!"**

_When the dust cleared, he was still standing there, a shimmering violet shield wrapped around him and Kuchinawa. He had summoned it with pure willpower._

"Genis arrived and helped me..." Yuan narrowed his eyes. "But he didn't really do much except bleed. Kuchinawa was more than a match for him. But the blood seemed to have triggered even darker powers that the Crystal contained. That was the first clue that he must be somehow related to the thief, because I had seen the designs for it. Mithos was... odd. It might be that he was going to use the Crystal as a tracking device, perhaps to see if he could find any living relatives." Yuan slowed down, considering his own words. Then he shook his head. "I don't see any other reason why, even though that's ridiculous. The Yggdrasial line died with him and his sister.

"The thieves escaped with Kloitz's newfound powers."

_"Take me with you."_

_Yuan stopped, his wings unfurled as he saw Genis slowly applying an apple gel to the gash along his upper arm. "Do I look like a Rheiard?"_

_"My Rheiard is in Meltokio. It's not that far."_

_"...No thanks. You've done enough harm here." Flapping his wings once, he lifted off and began to fly out in the direction Kloitz had gone, ignoring Genis's shouts and the warning bells that were going off in his own head, that maybe, just maybe, the thief had some sort of connection to the youngest Sage. Genis was left on the ground, seething, until he hopped up on Noishe again and rode to Luin. He wrote a hasty note to Raine, not thinking things through, just knowing that she couldn't get involved. Kuchinawa had called the white-haired thief 'Kloitz'. His father's name._

"Hold on," Genis said, opening the flap to one of Raine's pockets. "Here's the note, right here. I knew she'd keep it."

_Genis took a pencil, scribbling down on the scrap of paper: "Raine. Don't try to look for me. Things will be better this way, trust me. I'm probably not gonna come back for a while, but stay put, OK? Please believe me when I say I don't want you here with me. -Genis."_

"No wonder," Sheena burst out. "You know you really had her panicking when you got up and left like that, Genis."

Genis hung his head. "I said I'm sorry. I just didn't want to get her involved."

"Well, she's involved now. We're all involved." Kratos examined his sword with a keen eye before deciding it was as sharp as he was going to get it. He sheathed it in one quick, smooth motion.

"I should have known you didn't come to visit me, or even your son," Yuan complained loudly. "It's because your Cruxis Crystal is starting to break, isn't it?"

"I'm not here on a field trip, if that's what you mean. I made a decision to stay on Derris-Kharlan, and I intend to keep to that oath."

"Goddess. Two years or two thousand, you never change. You're still a thick-headed-"

"Listening to you two," Raine said, propping herself up by one elbow as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Is like listening to an old married couple squabble."

"Raine!"

"...Hello Genis." She sat up fully, taking in her surroundings. Her lilac eyes sought out everyone, resting on Kratos. "This means..." She stopped, as if saying the words made her mouth taste foul as the memories came back in sudden flashes of clarity. "Kloitz is gone?"

"Don't remind me!" Genis said, standing up suddenly with his hands clenched into fists. "But Kratos made sure he wouldn't be wrestling anytime soon. But are you all right?"

"Yes.. I remember." Raine stood up, searching the room again until she found Sheena. "Are_ you _all right? You were passed out by the time I arrived. Oh." Raine walked over and reached out, cupping the back of Sheena's neck with one hand. Tilting her head back so she could get at Sheena's bruises, her eyes softened in sympathy. "Are you OK? First Aid."

Sheena felt an instant relief, a cool elixer sliding down her throat. "Thanks," she muttered, feeling embarressed again and glancing away from prying lilac eyes. "I'm fine now."

"I was stabbed," Yuan said, breaking the moment. "Right here. _Thank_youverymuch."

Raine sighed, clapping her hands together as she stepped back from Sheena, turning to face the former Seraphim. "I'll help. Just stand still a moment..." Holding out both of her hands, palm outwards, she focused on the spot of ground underneath Yuan. Arcane, pulsating drawings were magically etched onto the carpet as she closed off the spell. "Healing Circle!"

Yuan was able to solidly stand on his own two feet. He closed his eyes and tilted his head upward, a desert tribesman experiancing a sudden cooling shower. When the soft winds had died down, he sighed quite audibly. "Oh.." he said, opening his eyes. "Lovely, lovely. Don't you need your staff, though?"

Raine put a hand on her hip. "I'm sure you can come to your own conclusions based on the facts you see, Yuan."

"Of course. Keep your secrets."

Raine tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is there anyone else injured?" she asked.

"Nope. A few apple gels and a First Aid was all Dead-Weight- I mean, all Ken needed," Zelos said, cracking his knuckles. "He's got a lotta guts and a lotta luck." He grinned, and repeated his earlier sentiment. "I like him! Genis has got some funky thing going on with his arm, though. We tried washing it off, but its like red wine... or blood... on a cream couch. The stain will never come out."

"Let me see," she ordered, and Genis complied. She took his hand, turning it this way and that, flexing the fingers carefully. "Nothing is broken.. it's all in order. It's just..." her eyebrows furrowed as she rolled his sleeve back, running a finger along the skin. "Stained, like Zelos said."

"Can't you fix it?" Genis asked, biting his lip nervously.

"There's nothing to fix. Your arm is perfectly normal and fuctioning as it should. There's nothing to heal... Nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? I look like I dipped my arm in a barrel of cranberry juice!"

"At least you still have an arm," she said, soft enough so that only he could hear. He grew solemn at once, angrily glaring at the floor next to Raine. "Now tell me. How far does the stain spread?"

"I have no idea." Genis pulled the hem of his shirt up over his head. "Just a bit past my shoulder onto my chest, I think." Noticing the very critical glances Zelos was giving him, he flushed and quickly pulled his shirt down again. "What?" he snapped.

"You know..." Zelos started slowly; Genis tensed in preparation for the humiliating comments that were sure to come. "Muscle you up, give you a tan, you could be your brother," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Genis, expecting a much different comment from the perverted ex-Chosen, blinked in surpise.

"They are twins," Raine said, and noticing the angry red scratches and purple blotches on Genis's cheek, she ran a finger along it. "First Aid. You should have gotten that treated as soon as it happened, Genis. It might leave a scar. Hold on..." Yuan had an expression somewhat akin to guilt running across his face when he saw that his gauntlets had done quite a bit of damage to Genis's slender pale face. "Fraternal twins. There are a lot of differences in their appearance besides the obvious ones of skin tone. The shape of their noses and chins, their hair, their... their eyes. I don't remember all that well, I'm afraid there's not much I can share."

There was a long silence in the room.

"...In any case," Yuan said, making a small motion towards the maid he had refused earlier. She warily walked to him, nodding and agreeing at whatever request he had made and then scurrying off, returning soon with a mug of steaming coffee, black and sweet as sin. "I soon realized my mistake of leaving Genis behind and sought him out in Meltokio. You two..." he nodded to Colette and Lloyd, "Had dropped him off there, yes?"

Colette nodded several times. Lloyd shrugged.

"And that's really all there is to it. I knew by then that Genis was blood-related to Kloitz, and I had retrieved the documents about the few flaws it had. I went for Genis and we started tracking the Crystal."

"And when I saw my Cruxis Crystal was behaving oddly," Kratos spoke up, "I knew the same must be happening to Yuan's. The four Seraphim's Crystals have always been connected. I teleported to the Triet Base, hoping to find Yuan, but instead I found Genis flying overhead on his Rheiard. We flew to Triet, found Tethe'alla's Chosen and Raine and... the rest is obvious."

"I bumped into Yuan on my way back from Mizuho," Sheena said. "Ken was waiting for me at the gates babbling about ancient Mizuho magic. I have no idea where Zelos was when we got in, and there really wasn't much time to search for him." Sheena gave him a long, hard stare, which he returned by smiling inanely at her.

"So, is that the whole story?" Lloyd asked, feeling as though this entire explanation had really only served to confused him further.

"No," Sheena said. "We're missing the beginning. We're missing how these two" -she motioned to Raine and Genis- "Were seperated from their brother, and how he managed to survive all these years."

"Nngehm. Did I miss what? I missed? Something?"

The entire room sweat dropped as Ken woke up from his doze, uncerimoniously wiping away the drool collecting on his chin. Zelos insinuated his way over to the shinobi before anyone else could react. Leaning down, he muttered, "Only the part where your Chief declared her undying love for me, Dead-Weight. Nice of you to join us." Louder, to the room, he said, "And because all of you were concerned with other things, and only my genius brain could think of it, I asked the Fortune Teller woman where Kloitz would be headed next. Soon we'll have an ending to this story."

"The Fortune-Teller is unreliable," Yuan snorted. "But why didn't you say this sooner?"

Zelos shrugged. "I was waiting for the right moment, y'know? And the chick likes to talk in riddles. Something about mirrors and dunes and things."

"You didn't think to memorize it or write it down?"

Another maid appeared, handing a slip of paper to Pandora.

"Hey, not all of us have super-cool powers of memory, Professor my love, and I was in a rush." At her disapointed frown, he shook his head. "Fine, fine, I remember some of it. She said, 'He seeks to live in the mirror-world. Blah blah... The mirror of his soul and the mirror of our world is found in the white wastes, the dunes of Triet's mirror.' Ok, so maybe my version isn't as eloquent but it's the same message. He's hiding out in Triet's mirror."

"Flanoir," Pandora said, her first word spoken since Genis began his story.

Zelos deflated like a bullfrog. "_I_ was gonna say it."

"Hmm? Oh, your riddle. Well first of all, it's an obvious riddle. But none of that really matters now, does it?" She held out the paper the maid had brought to her, showing them all a clear picture of Kloitz and Kuchinawa. "Two fugitives last seen in the Flanoir area," she said proudly. "I asked one of your maids to go to my mansion and give my servants the physical descriptions of the two you are all discussing. They retrieved this information for me." She stood up, walking over to a nearby closet and opening it up, taking a fur coat out. "Zelos, I hope you don't mind if I come along. And I'm sure your lady friends wont miss this coat..." draping it over her shoulders, she turned and grinned. "Are we going to Flanoir now, or are we going to wait a while longer?"

Sheena hopped up. "The Rheiards are all waiting outside the town gates. Let's go!"

"Huh. Well, you can be useful sometimes..." Zelos shook his mass of red hair out of his face, matching Pandora grin for grin. "Just give me back my fur coat."

* * *

Breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep-

_"Shit. _Not good."

- breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep-

She could barely seee the others through the thick white sheet surrounding her at all times. She tried to keep a tight grip on the Rheiard handlebars, but her bare, exposed fingers had completely numbed. Every inch of her not covered by fabric felt the firey cold needles of the wind until slowly she couldn't feel anything at all. She was blind, she was in the air, she was numb. She might as well have been dead.

_- breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep breep-_

**WARNING! WARNING!** Urgent red letters flashed in the eternal whiteness, followed by a stream of elven she had no idea how to decipher. **WARNING! WARNING! **The normal letters sprung up again as the Rheiard began to lose altitude in the Flanoir snowstorm, rattling and shaking and making noises that were _definately_ not normal.

_- breep breep breep breep breep bree-**squee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-**_

"Goddess damn!" Sheena's teeth were clenched together so tight she didn't even understand what she had just said. The eternal whiteness could have been more sky- or it could have beeen the ground. **WARNING! WARNING! **

_**-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE- EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-**_

_**LOSING ALTITUDE! WARNING WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

**_EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE-_**..krsshhsshhsshh...

* * *

My buddy Matt has a fanfiction here on It's in the TOS section, and it's called "Kidnap." Presea-centric, which you really don't see that often, now that I think about it. Go check it out, its in my favorites list. His pen name is "AmericanIdiot56". And did who you voted for not make it? Not to worry! There'll be a new poll in the sequel...a BETTER one. Heh heh heh heh... 


	25. A Shadow, A Kiss

A/N: Wow, there are a lot of people after Sheena, huh? I don't know how that happened, honestly... although A Shadow was always in the original outline. Yeah, he's not gonna show up again for a long time after this... there are still so many other things that haven't been fully explained. Like the note Ken shoved into Raine's hand before she was sent out of Shadow Triet...

And in case you are wondering, in the game when Raine agrees to heal Sheena (in Luin) she says, "I'll heal you... if you give us information". And in response, Sheena says, "Heh... you're just as devious as you look." I always like how in the beginning they were all catty with each other and in the end all seven of them are like, best friends... Why is this important, you ask? Well.. you'll see.

* * *

Sheena stood in the snow, her breath coming out in a thick fog as she looked down at the sleeping city of Flanoir. She stamped her feet, crossing her arms over her ample (practically bare) chest, her teeth chattering slightly from the cold. Somone stood next to her. She knew it must be Colette, even if her hair seemed different in the flickering starlight, dark and not a healthy shining gold. Colette was there, talking to her, but she couldn't really hear anything.

_Plip, plip, plip_. What was that noise? And why did she notice it? Her unconcious mind told her it must be water dripping from icicles. She sneezed.

"Is it ok if I... come closer?"

"Uh, sure."

Briefly, Sheena's mind told her that Colette has matured. Strangely enough, they're the same height now- Colette was always shorter than her. This must be the future, a dream future when everything was fine and there was no Lloyd, and no Zelos, and no Kloitz with his fevered lilac eyes and scorching lips. Her voice had changed, too. No longer sweet and high-pitched, she sounded like... like... . Slower, deeper, cultured. She rested her head against Sheena's shoulder, shifting closer. Colette sighed, almost inaudibly, slowly relaxing against Sheena's body. Not thinking, Sheena put an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"You're in danger."

It was so soft, Sheena shouldn't have heard it. But somehow she did. Now, even the side of her not pressed against the blond was warm, almost uncomfortably warm. A small bead of sweat dripped from her nose and she quickly wiped her face with her free hand. "What?"

"We're not real, neither of us," Colette said. "He's a mirror, I'm a shadow." She turned her head slightly, pale blond hair falling into Sheena's vision like a fresh new snow, smelling like a field of soft flowers. "Can you love a shadow, Sheena?"

"I love you," Sheena insisted, half-heartedly. She knew she didn't mean it. Colette knew she didn't mean it. The way she said it- slowing down as she reached the end of her sentance as if trying to reel the words back into her mouth. She'd never loved Colette that way. It had always been a crush, something hopeless that would never work.

"Read the notes," Colette told her, and Sheena shifted away from her, looking at her full in the face for the first time. This person wasn't Colette, she realized with a sick feeling sliding down her belly. She'd just cuddled with some stranger with dark, dark hair, not yellow like sunflowers. _click._ What was that noise? And why did she notice it? Her unconcious mind told her it was the sound of her nails tapping against the railing covered in dry, powder-like snow. Was there snow in her eyes? She blinked and wiped it away, the heat on her shoulder growing more painful. Burning. She was burning!

She stirred for a few moments, her eyelids fluttering open and shut as she tried to stagger into a fighting position when aching from every possible muscle on her body. She tangled her feet up in the blankets, leaning against the cave wall as her eyes tried to make sense of the snapping, crackling firepit and the cot she had been sleeping on. Some sort of bird was cooking over the flames, the juices dripping down, hissing and popping. She had been lying much to close to the flames. The wood wasn't ash just yet... the fire must have just been kindled.

_Plip... plip...plip.._ Droplets fell from the stalactites above.

Sheena looked around, noticing first of all that she was naked (except for the necklace she wore wrapped around her wrist) and secondly that there was someone standing in the shadows in the corner of her eyes. Outside, the blizzard still raged. Inside, _things_ were lurking in the dark. Taking the blanket and holding it to her chest with one hand, her hand brushed against her naked thigh, where her pockets should be. Crap. No clothes. No cards. Just her martial arts skills. She swallowed.

"Where am I?" she asked the figure.

"Read the notes," it said. It didn't move, didn't shift. Sheena couldn't hear any breaths, no inhales or exhales. _Click._

"I'm not gonna play your games," she warned him, shifting into a fighting position. Her muscles screamed at her in protest and she fell to one knee, gasping. The blanket fell a little and she could see the bruises and scratches, ugly welts against her porcelain skin. "D-damn..." Well, it was all over now. She was locked up, naked, with a weirdo pervert who was probably never going to let her leave here alive.

"Read the notes," it said again. _Click._

"Wait a second," Sheena muttered, hobbling over to the figure and then punching it in frustration. The scarecrow tumbled to the floor, the recorded voice speaking again. "Read the notes." _Click. _A small, mechanical whir that her ears had failed to notice sounded. "Read the notes." _Click._

_I can't believe I was frightened by a scarecrow,_ she thought, beginning to shake with nervous giggles. She flicked the small recording device off. _But why am I naked? Where am I? _Sheena walked to a small table, feeling the seat. Warm. Someone had sat there recently. The fire was fresh and new, and that meat hadn't been sitting there for very long. Well, whoever this mysterious note-maker was, he enjoyed his anonymity. _And why am I _naked? There was a note on the table; hoping there would be answers there, she picked it up.

_Fujibayashi-sama,_ the note said. _I'm sure you're confused. Your Rheiard crashed, and you were near death when I found you, but you probably don't remember any of that. Truthfully, the only reason you're alive is because I've been following your activities ever since you first encountered Kloitz, and tracked you down when I saw you lose control on your Rheiard. It was my intention never to have any sort of contact with you, but as you can see, this turned out not to be the case. My healing skills aren't up to par with what you're used to, forgive me. There are apple gels in the desk, food in the cabinet, and a chicken roasting before you. (That's right, it's not a penguinist. It's a chicken. Slaughtered fresh in Flanoir, so don't worry about food poisoning. Just wait until it's cooked properly.)_

_I'll try and stop now, since I love to hear myself talk. Write. Well, you understand my meaning. My Rheiard is outside. You may use it as you please, since yours was hopelessly ruined. Your friends are all safe and sound in Flanoir, you can travel there when the snow lets up. Try to hurry, though, since they'll probably start looking for you and just get lost in another blizzard. When you wake up I will be gone, and hopefully we will never meet face to face. _

_And a word of advice- don't look for Kloitz. He'll always be a step ahead of you. Turn back now and forget all of this. This is only said out of concern for your safety, since I have to admit I've become slightly attached to you and your quirks. This is not a threat, I'd just hate to see you dying in the snow again. Farewell._

_- A Shadow_

"Great, I have a stalker," she said, chills running up her spine despite the warmth of the cave. Gooseflesh popped up along her arms as she held the blanket tighter around herself, glancing at the empty cave for sign of a drooling man oogling her naked body. Sliding the desk drawer open, she found a few gels, and another note. _Please don't use all of them, and try to replace the ones you do use if you ever get the chance. This is a place I go to hide when things are getting rough in Meltokio._

"But _why_ am I_ naked_!" Sheena said out loud, tossing the paper down onto the floor and flushing furiously. Spotting a dresser, she walked over to it and opened it up to find... clothes! Yes! Her own, familiar, comfortable purple semi-kimono. Pinned to the inside was yet another note. _By the way, I took the liberty of mending your clothes and giving you a bath. You've been through a lot this past week, and it was starting to show by the holes in your clothing. Feel free to take any other clothing in here as well. Most of it belonged to my father, but I'm sure you'll look nicer in them. _Well, that would explain why her hair was down and smelled like... some sort of flower. She wasn't sure what, exactly, but it was familiar. She felt her skin crawl again at the thought of some strange man undoing her ribbons and.. _Arghh! No! No! No! Don't think about it! Don't think about it!_

After a few fruitless minutes of searching for her hair pin, she gave up and put her clothes on and some sort of weird poncho she found. It was warm in here, but she was sure she'd need it once she got outside. Cocking her head to the side, she listened carefully. Yes, the storm had died down, but for how long? And how far away was Flanoir?

_Screw it_, Sheena thought. _Since when have I been cautious about Rheiards?_

Feeling less sore now that she had some gels, she stretched, making a small sound of happiness in the back of her throat when she felt her back pop a few times. Aah. Going to the cave entrance where she found a ramshackle wooden door, she pushed it open and blinked several times to get her eyes used to the blinding light of the sun hitting the snowbanks. She was in the middle of nowhere. As promised, a dark purple Rheiard was waiting outside. Sheena's eyes swept over the area, noticing deep boot prints in the snow. Mr. Shadow had left just before she woke up, then. The footsteps were so recent the snow had only just begun to cover them up. Thinking on a whim, she broke out into a trot after the footprints, mentally mapping out the area based on various landmarks. In the distance she could barely see a black smudge that must be Flanoir, behind her the hidden cave and the Rheiard. All right. Time to see who Mr. Shadow-Stalker was. Following the footprints and other signs her acute Mizuho senses picked up, she patted her pocket to make sure her enchanted cards were all in place.

But there was something odd about the footsteps now. They were getting farther and farther apart, as if The Shadow was running at full speed, taking huge, leaping steps. Quicking her pace, Sheena continued along the trail doggedly, watching in dismay as the prints now had more and more space between steps, longer than any human could ever jump.

Then they stopped. He'd vanished like a shadow before the light of dawn.

"Sh..." Sheena started, then clamped down on her tounge. She had been cursing way too much lately, but then again things had been going way too badly lately. She was turning into Zelos... "Sh...SHOOT! Shoot, shoot, shoot, SHOOT!" Now she had just wasted her time chasing after shadows! Literally! Making a 360 degree turn, she sped off in the direction of the Rheird, fury fueling her speed. Lunging when she was a few feet away from the flying machine, she landed neatly on the seat and turned the Rheiard on, smiling grimly as she heard the engine roar to life. This was it, this was what she was best at- better than fighting or disguises or espionage. Mr. Shadow wanted to hide, well fine, but she was sure he was never going to see his Rheiard again. It was hers now. Lifting off into the air with such explosive force it created a small crater in the snow, the purple Rheiard flew toward the dark smudge that was Triet.

She arrived in ten minutes, almost crashing her Rheiard into the town gate. Almost, but then again we are talking about Sheena the Master of All Things Rheiard and Summon Spiritual. Landing before a young boy who looked at her with huge, unbelieving eyes, (You'd think he'd never seen a woman drop out of the sky on a strange flying machine before) she shrunk the Rheiard with her Wing Pack and put it in her pocket next to her cards and.. hmm? She reached deeper into her pocket, pulling out a hair pin. It wasn't her old one, but a gorgeous, elaborately crafted jade hair pin shaped to look like the wings of a dragonfly. One final gift from her stalker-guy. As if she needed to be reminded of him any further. Scowling, she ran to the accessory shop and sold it for a whopping total of 25,000 Gald. She would rather have her hair loose and get in the way than wear that crummy thing, she thought, but her thoughts were soon interupted as she was tackled from behind.

Switching into panic mode, it took all of her willpower to hold back a Pyre Seal and try to make sense of the situation. She only calmed down when she realized who it was by the wisps of blond hair spilling over her shoulder, into her face.

Sh-Sheena!" Colette practically sobbed into the back of her neck, making Sheena feel an unhappy mix of pleasure and dread. "You're o-o-o-OK! I wuh-wuh-was s-so worried. You fell, and... and.. and I thought you.." she sniffled a few times, trying to calm down. "And the Puh-Puh-Professor said-"

"Colette! I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." Sheena gritted her teeth, trying her hardest not to erupt into flames over a simple hug. Well, a tackle, but Colette wasn't known for being the most graceful creature in Sylvarant. Prying her fingers from the purple fabric, Sheena scooted around so that they were sitting up, face to face. She suddenly remembered her words in Zelos's mansion. I'm cool with Lloyd and Colette now. Sh'yeah right.. and why then had she been avoiding them for the past year? And had a weird, vaguely sexy dream about the Chosen? Ex-Chosen...

Colette took one look at her face, still battered and bruised from the fall, and her spit lip, and dissolved into tears again, throwing her arms around Sheena's neck. Sheena rolled her eyes upwards towards the heavens, trying to supress the small, gleeful dance her Inner Sheena was doing. This was ridiculous. She was _over_ Colette. Ever since the night in Flanoir, two years ago. It had been _Lloyd_ there with Colette in the snow, it had been _Lloyd_ she wanted to be closer to.

_"Is it OK if I... come closer?"_

It probably never even crossed Colette's mind that it was possible for two girls to be... close the way a boy and a girl could. "You really can stop now," Sheena said, her arms hanging limp by her sides as she sighed. "I'm perfectly fine, just a little shook up."

Colette sat back, looking childish as she rubbed at her eyes with both fists. Sheena grinned at that, and when Colette could see again she weakly smiled back. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping a wet hand on her white cloak. "I'm being silly."

"It's fine. You thought I was dead, right?" Colette nodded, miserable again. "Well, I'm not. I'm the best Rheiard driver, remember? When I die it's sure not gonna be 'cause of a Rheiard, so let's go get some hot chocolate and find the others, okay?"

Colette managed to smile again, though she was still quivering from the outburst of emotion. Oh yes, she definately needed some sugar in her system. "O...OK!" Sheena helped her up and they made their way to the inn, where hopefully they sold more things than just Flanoir Potion. She was pretty sure they did, though, and her suspicions were only confirmed when she found Lloyd, Genis, and Zelos greedily slurping from huge cups of the steaming sweet liquid.

"Oh, oh, oh, I buhned mah tung," Lloyd yelped, doing an odd sort of jig, hopping from one foot to the other while fanning his mouth.

"That's what you get for guzzling down hot chocolate without even blowing on it, Lloyd," Genis said. "It's called "hot chocolate" for a reason. It's _hot_."

"Shut it!"

"Eeeheehee, that's why I dumped some snow in mine," Zelos said, grinning at Lloyd's dance. "Now it's lukewarm chocolate. Mm."

"Lloyd!" Colette said, running from Sheena to Lloyd and embracing him tightly. Sheena looked away, embarresed, when they shared a brief kiss before the three men noticed her.

"Oh my GODDESS IT'S_ SHEENA_!" Zelos said, unnecessarily. He tossed his empty cup aside and made a beeline for the ninja. "I thought you were dead!" He squealed, wrapping her up in a huge bear hug and peppering her face with light butterfly kisses until she began to yank on his hair as hard as she could. He reluctantly let her go, trying his best to imitate a dejected puppy.

"Yeah, I can see how you were just tearing at your chest in grief over there," Sheena said drily.

"Don't be that way, hunny!"

"I'm not your hunny. Remember Pandora? She's going to be your life_-loonng _hunny." Sheena resisted the urge to leer at the expression on his face as he was reminded of his commitment. Stretching out the word 'long' was a good effect, if she could say so herself. "Though I don't know why she wants to marry you."

"Ouch," he said, in his loudest, obnoxious voice. "You wound me! Here was I, grieving, thinking I'd never get to oogle your voluptuous figure again! And you have to go and remind me of that_ witch_." Then he lowered his voice, leaning in so that only she could hear. "And speaking of grief, You-Know-Who was taking your dissapearance _particularly_ hard."

"Uh, who's You-Know-Who?"

"You _know_ who," Zelos insisted. "Who else is infatuated with you? I mean, besides me, but I think we're clear I only love you for your body."

Sheena resisted the urge to slap him. "Remind me why we're friends?"

"Cause I'm the only one who can truly understand your tortured, turbulent soul?"

Genis sighed, loudly. "Things never change between you two, do they?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and balancing his weight on the back legs as he propped his long legs on the table.

"...Where's the Professor, and Kratos and them?" Sheena said, deciding to ignore any further hints of some sort of Sheena conspiracy from Zelos. She'd had enough of that for one day, thanks. Zelos pouted, taking the hint, and plunked down on a nearby table.

"Kratos and Ken are out looking for you," he said. "Yuan, last I heard, jumped into the nearest bathtub he found and has been marinating in there for about an hour now. Pandora is out shopping, of course."

"And Raine?"

"In her room. Let's go visit her!" Zelos linked his arm with hers, dragging her past Colette, Lloyd, and Genis before any of them could get a word in edgewise. Cheerily taking the steps two at a time, despite Sheena's protests that she was going to die if he kept manhandling her the way he was doing, they arrived before the wooden door. Sheena's body was aching again, from the stinging cut on her lip to the groaning muscles on her legs. In a way, it was probably a good thing they were going to see the Professor again. But why would it be a bad thing? Sheena shook her head, reaching for the door handle when Zelos stopped her.

"You should probably go in alone," he said, nodding energetically, trying to emphasize the word 'alone'.

"Why?"

"Duh," was all Zelos said before slipping off somewhere to leave them _alone_. He was truly a prime example of an annoying male. Sheena shook her head, reaching for the door handle when suddenly it all became clear, as if Zelos had run back and slapped it in her face, shrieking with hysteric giggles. This whole time, Sheena realized, Zelos had been hinting that the Professor was looking at her in a new light. Of course, there was always the first option that he was trying to mess with her head. That's what she'd always figured, but then again Zelos did have a knack for spotting attraction. Because no matter what she'd said or done or denied, Zelos had always been the only man she'd ever been physically attracted to.

_But I still like Colette_, the Inner Sheena whispered in her ear.

This was stupid. Real ninjas couldn't truly love anyone in the first place, she reminded herself. So she tried to shrug the tangled feelings off of her and walked in the room, knocking softly on the door as she opened it. "Professor?" She stepped further in, closing the door behind her. Raine was curled up on top of the sheets, still wearing her travelling clothes. Knowing she should probably wait until Raine had woken up but still morbidly curious to see if Zelos was being stupid or not, she sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning down. "Hey. Wake up."

Raine dragged a hand across her sleep-murked eyelids, shifting in her sleep. Then she shot up, her eyes wide with surprise as she saw Sheena sitting there on her bed, looking as though someone had tossed her through a meat grinder, true, but she was _alive_. She clutched at the bedsheets, looking at the floor as she tried to control herself from doing what she most wanted to do. Losing her inner battle, Raine lifted up one hand... balled it into a fist and brought it down on top of Sheena's head, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to make a _tunk_ sound.

_"Professor!"_ Sheena said indignantly, crouching with her arms held protectively over her head. She knew Zelos had always been messing with her... "I almost die and the first thing you do is hit me! What if that was the straw that broke the camel's back and you knocked me out?"

"Don't you ever make me worry like that again!" Raine raised her hand to strike, in the most menacing manner she could muster without bursting into tears again. That had been happening much too often lately. "I couldn't sleep at all last night!" Still quivering with rage and relief, she sat back against the head board and took a few deep, calming breaths until her face was its regular stony mask. She was much better at hiding her emotions than most ninjas Sheena knew.

"You are so twisted," Sheena said, sitting indian-style on the bed.

"Having chronic bouts of insomnia really doesn't help."

Sheena sighed, scratching at the back of her head. "I'm sorry for be being a hassle, OK?" Raine made a small noise like 'hmph!'. Sheena took that as the closest she was going to get to an answer when Raine was pissed off like this. "Can you please heal me now? I feel like crap."

Raine blew a stray silver hair out of her face. "You know you don't need to ask," she said, some of the sharpness going out of her voice already. Resting her hands on either side of Sheena's face, she closed her eyes and began to mumble the magic words under her breath. "_Heal_," she said, and a warm tingling sensation spread all through Sheena's body, washing away the blood left from cuts that had reopened and going deep into her skin to fix the tiny blood vessals that had burst and formed bruises.

Feeling as though fifty-ton weights had been brushed off of her shoulders, Sheena gave a huge sigh of relief, licking her lower lip to be sure the cut was gone. Turning her head to look at herself in a nearby mirror, she saw her normal, healthy face looking back at her and Raine still with her hands on Sheena's face, eyes closed. "Thanks a bunch, Raine," she started to say, but she cut off mid-sentance when she noticed Raine had opened her eyes, but hadn't let her go.

_Zelos was right but hey that's the way Kloitz looked at me just before he kis-_

Raine leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on the side of Sheena's mouth. Sheena jerked back, falling off the bed, her heart doing an excited, frightened dance inside her chest as she lay there sprawled on the floor with her legs still on the matress. Raine peered over the side of the bed at her, looking amused. "What was that?"

"Wha- You- I could ask you the same thing!" Sheena blinked at the upside-down Raine, her face burning up from blushing. "What was_ that?_" Sheena shot right back, pointing an accusing finger at Raine. "Was that on purpose?"

"Oh, forget it," Raine said, scooting off of the other side of the bed. Sheena froze for a moment before scrambling to her feet and rushing after Raine, grabbing her tightly before she could leave. Raine stood, her arms limp by her sides and her head tilted slightly, as if to say, "Yes?"

"Uhm," Sheena said, not quite sure what to do next.

"If you have something to say," Raine said in her most patient tone, "You might want to get on with it."

"I've had a pretty crazy week and one of my best friends just kissed me, I'm kinda freaking out here!" Raine tried to get loose but Sheena just wrapped her arms tighter around her waist, clutching onto her own sleeves to form a sort of Sheena-chain. "You're not leaving."

Raine's mask cracked for a moment and a guilty look flashed over her face, not that Sheena was able to see it. "I just wanna know why you did that," Sheena said against Raine's ear. "I thought I was friends with the Professor and then suddenly she turns into someone else. And I don't know if this is some kind of weird test. And I don't know what I want, or what I'm supposed to think."

"Why do most people kiss each other? It's a sign of friendship or love or physical attraction." Raine managed to turn around in Sheena's tight embrace, facing her with a fresh, emotionless mask plastered on. "What do _you_ think?"

"Don't go all 'Professor' on me," Sheena warned her. "I don't like to play games. Can't you give me a straight _ansmm-mm_...!" Sheena flushed crazily as Raine leaned forward again, stopping her with another kiss and holding her tightly so she couldn't get away. Sheena stumbled back a few steps, her brain swimming and spinning as the back of her legs hit the edge of the matress. If possible, she was even more frightened and excited and confused now as Raine slowly pushed her down onto her back, hands on her shoulders.

_You're just as devious as you look._

Her heart started beating out against her chest, violent and scared, a caged animal. She couldn't breathe, and only realized her eyes were wide open when she saw Raine open hers. "What do you think?" Raine asked again, in between deep breaths. "Is this what you want?"

"I don't think I can think," Sheena half-mumbled against Raine's neck, sending delighted shivers along the half-elf's body. Her heart was still moving way too fast, her face way too hot. This was something she hadn't felt in a long, long time... Raine's hand moved to cup the back of her neck, even though she probably didn't know that Mizuho considered that to be the weakest point in the body. But of course she'd already done that before, Sheena realized, thinking of when she had woken up in Zelos's mansion. Her own hands were clutching the back of Raine's travelling coat, the wool rough against the soft silks and skin underneath. "Uh, Raine?" Sheena said, unable to move or even turn her head away from the prying lilac eyes, glowing with that odd light that seemed to run in her family. "We really should lock the-"

Family. Crap. Sheena stiffened and she turned her head aside from Raine's questing mouth, remembering a bit too late the promise to Orochi that they were going to start their _own_ family. Raine sensed her sudden mood swing, stopped her fingers from running through Sheena's hair and sat up. Sheena did the same, her knee still against Raine's and her hand in her lap. "I've been waiting a while to do that," Raine said, almost apologetic. "After I thought you had died I suppose I must have... lost myself." She made a small frustrated noise, banging her hand against the matress. "Call me weak if you will but I- I don't want to think anymore. I just saw my two brothers try to murder each other.. after I could finally remember that I even had another brother and that I... I left him to die."

A sudden unpleasent though struck Sheena as she looked up at Raine again, saw her tuck a strand of familiar silver hair behind her ear. _When you see Raine in Hell, give her this._ "Is Kloitz really your brother?" she blurted out.

Raine's head shot up, a pained expression on her face. Sheena instantly felt guilty. "Now?" Raine asked, putting a hand to her face. "You have to ask now, after I just... after we just..." She stopped as Sheena moved closer and held her again, a softer embrace.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to know," Sheena said. Unused to comforting people, she gently rubbed Raine's back, trying to make the angry, quivering tension go away. This was a completely different Raine than the one she normally knew... vulernable and confused. "We all know Genis and Kloitz are brothers," Sheena said, trying to soften the blow of what she was about to say. "But are _you_ their sister?"

There was a pause.

"I..."

A _long _pause.

"I think so," Raine whispered, her brow furrowed in confusion. She shook her head, angrily. "I mean, yes. Of course he's my brother. I remember the day they were born, it was raining and we were running from... from someone. And we were shipped off on a boat.. it's all so.. distorted. And there was a crash an we all almost drowned." Raine began to shake again, her eyes closed. "And I remember that's what makes me so terrified of water, and the other time when I saw _him_ drown. The Papal Knights were after me," Raine explained to Sheena, giving into temptation and playing with her silky black hair. "My father killed two of them and he sort of... tripped the other one so that he fell into the lake. And it couldn't have been deeper than three feet but his armor was so heavy he couldn't get back up. And I watched it. And Goddess forgive me, I _wanted_ him to die because I knew that he wanted _me _to die. I knew then that everyone hated me just because I was alive."

"Raine, I..." Sheena couldn't comprehend why Raine was just spouting off like this, or the strange glow in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she finished, lamely.

Raine stopped. Then she wiped something from her eye, giving her a small, embarresed laugh. "_I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"Heh, it's OK, I guess." Sheena let Raine rest her head in the hollow of her neck, deciding all the Professor needed to be back to her normal self was a good long nap. _She didn't want to overwhelm me? Then she shouldn't have kissed me._ "I mean, there isn't anybody in the group who doesn't come with a little, uh, 'baggage'."

"I suppose you're right," Raine murmured sleepily, her eyelids closing. "We really should lock the door, you know."

_You should go, since there's obviously something wrong with her,_ her concious told her. _You should wait until she falls asleep and then leave her until tomorrow, when she'll be normal again._

_No way,_ the Inner Sheena said. And normally, the Inner Sheena was ignored in favor of her common sense. She'd always prided herself on not doing things on a whim like a certain Chosen she could mention, but this time she gave in. Lying down and making herself comfortable next to Raine, something she never thought she would ever do in a million years, she shoved her black hair out of her face. She really needed to find a new hairpin, she thought as Raine, her eyes still half-closed, tilted her head up and kissed Sheena again. Maybe later.

"What the Hell are you doing to_ my sister_?"

Family. Crap.

* * *

A/N: This chapter... was really hard to write. It went against my natural heterosexual tendancies.. I was literally frozen to my seat, staring at the keyboard for about an hour. Or it felt like an hour. So yes. Lots of lesbians for you readers who've been dissapointed thus far. But I whipped it out pretty fast, dontcha think? And whoa! The Professor sure is OOC, dontcha think? And whoa! Where's Yuan? Whoa! I want some hot chocolate now. Feeling kinda hyper. Maybe that's why I got this chapter done so quickly. Just like the beginning of the story, how I was crankin' them out every day, sometimes two in one day? That was great..yes yes yes. This story has become really Sheena-centric, even though it's supposed to be Raine-centric. And after twenty-five chapters they finally make out on a bed. Oy, that scene was so hard to write. I hope you guys read it and go, "Whoa, that's a sexy kiss" and not "Whoa, she's really not good at Shoujo-ai." LATER. REVIEW, OR THE OWL WILL EAT YOU. Forgive me for acting like a teenager, but after this scary chapter I think I DESERVE to go nuts. Oy! Colloyd is starting to sound veerryy attractive right about now. Holy flying FREAK I wrote this chapter in one day and its 5,800 words long. Wow. That's gotta be a record or something. Have fun! 


	26. All's Fair In Love And War

A/N: 3300 words long. Not much else to say, I'll stop talking now and let you read the story.

* * *

"What the hell," Genis repeated, "Are you doing. To my sister." 

Sheena scooted away from Raine who, strangely enough, was fast asleep. She tried to smile at Genis. "Um, I think I'm sleeping with her."

Wait, that didn'tcome outright.

Genis lost it. "Get out of that bed right now!"

"Genis! Calm down!" Sheena said, but hopped off of the mattress anyway, remembering that Genis was a good foot taller than her and capable of extremely destructive fire magic. "We weren't doing anything bad, Genis. You're overreacti- gah! Put me down!" Sheena's fingers twitched towards the enchanted cards in her pockets as Genis unceremoniously tossed her over his shoulder and marched out of the room to where a very amused Yuan was waiting. He kicked the door shut behind him. Sheena couldn't believe that Raine had just pretended to go to sleep after her crazy brother just carted her off like a sack of potatoes.

"Is your entire family dysfunctional?" Yuan asked.

"You shut up."

"Put me down right this instant, Genis! You _need to cool it!"_

"Cool it! I just saw someone I thought was my friend taking advantage of my sister!"

"I said: Put me _down_! Pyre Seal!" _Fwoom! _Sheena aimed the attack to right behind Genis, not close enough to burn him but close enough to let him know she meant business. Genis dropped her and she quickly bounced to her feet, bristling at the indignity he had just put her through. She jabbed him in the chest with one finger, her eyes aflame with anger. "Now you need to calm down and just listen, OK?"

Genis crossed his arms, matching her glare with icy cold sapphire eyes. "I want to know how long you two have been together. Since when?"

Yuan perked up at this, his wet hair dripping steadily onto the carpet. He hadn't been in the room with Genis, so he hadn't seen exactly what the fuss was about. "Oh," he said softly. "It seems something _else_ might run in the family."

"Goddess Martel, can't you see I'm trying to explain?" Sheena said, ignoring Yuan. "And first of all, she kissed _me_."

_"That's because she was drugged!" _Genis exploded, completely losing his short temper and smashing his fist against the hallway wall.

Sheena felt her anger slosh down the drain, replaced with cold horror. "What?"

Genis slapped a hand to his face, taking deep, deep breaths. "She hasn't been sleeping," he said, "Like, at all. So I gave her something to help her sleep, and she was supposed to not wake up until tomorrow cause if she did, she would be completely out of her senses!"

Yuan snickered as Sheena put her fingers to her lips, not flushing but instead growing steadily paler. "Oh."

"Oh is damn right!" Genis snorted once in anger, before finally calming down. He shook his head, turning away from Sheena. "Oh..." He banged his head against the wall in the hallway, his face slowly turning red. "I can't believe this. Can not. Listen, if you have a yen for my sister, that's fine, but please try to remember the fact that this is my room too and... and.."

Sheena, perhaps for the first time, realized that there were two beds in the room for a reason.

He whirled around. "Since when?" he demanded again.

"Uhm.. about fifteen minutes ago, but I think I kinda suspected it for about a week now..."

"So after I left, then..." Genis absently wrung his hands, looking down at the red stain on his skin. Trying to forget about the day before yesterday was hard when all he had to do was look down to be reminded. Somewhere out there his brother had a matching mark. Genis decided that he definitely needed to buy some new gloves, something that would match his coat.

"As interesting as this all is," Yuan said, "I think you're forgetting that there was something urgent that we needed to do?"

Genis paused for a moment, before starting up again with a jolt. "Oh. Oh right! I'm a moron," he said, going back into his room as silently as he could so he wouldn't disturb Raine and then coming out with a rolled up map. Brushing past Sheena, he lightly pattered down the stairs to one of the tables in the lobby area, where Zelos and Lloyd were nowhere to be found. _Pity, _Sheena thought, _because I want to kill him for setting me up like he did._ Unrolling the map across the surface, he traced his finger along the ink until he came to a seemingly empty island in the ocean near Flanoir. But of course, the Flanoir Base never came out on any maps. "Here," he said. "If what Kratos said is true-"

"Kratos came back?" Sheena interrupted.

Genis slowly looked up at her. "Yes," he said. "He_ was_ looking for _you"_ Sheena wondered at how easy it was to suddenly get Genis spitting out her name with such outright hostility- "But he found something else."

"What?"

"Kloitz. Pandora's information was right; Some local authorities went after him for stealing from the doctor here in Flanoir. It didn't end well."

"Kuchinawa is more than capable of taking down a couple of yokels without his master's help," Yuan added, smirking bitterly.

"Damn that Kuchinawa!" Sheena said, glaring at the map. "So where is he? Not in the Tethe'alla- I mean Flanoir Base?"

Yuan sighed. "I abandoned it after the worlds united, since I spend all my time in the Triet Base anyway. Somehow Kloitz not only managed to break through the defenses that are supposed to keep curious visitors away, but he also reprogrammed it entirely to attack and kill any living creature that got too close. Which is why we're going in through..." Yuan tapped at a nearby island. "Here. Right here. There's another entrance that I'm almost sure he doesn't know about."

"'Almost' being the key word in that sentence."

"Can it, Sage." Yuan rolled up the map, whacking it against Genis's head. "So let's get going. Kratos went straight back and should be waiting there."

"Not without us, you're not!" Lloyd, Colette, Zelos and a stranger walked down the stairs to their little table.

"Zelos told us all about what happened in Triet and we're not letting you guys go into danger alone!" Colette added. "And Pandora's coming, too."

Sheena looked up in surprise at the stranger, who was in fact not a stranger at all. Pandora was unrecognizable from the demure Meltokian noblewoman. Wearing laced leather pants and an oversized man's shirt that slid down on one shoulder, she looked years younger and much less imposing. A pleased smile half-formed on her face and she quickly tied her hair back in a ponytail, drawing her sword and tapping it against the metal tip of her boot. "If your mouth hangs open too long flies can get into it," she advised Sheena.

"Somebody has to stay with Raine, and I'm not letting Miss Princess here get in our way," Yuan said, looking her up and down with obvious disdain.

"I've been trained since I could stand how to defend myself and others," Pandora said, the half-smile still present on her face. "Maybe you don't know who my father is?"

"I don't know," Yuan admitted, the obvious left unspoken. _And I don't care_.

"Miss Princess here can hold her own, trust me," Zelos grinned.

Sheena shared a confused look with Genis, before he realized what he was doing and glared at her. "Well, I'm sorry Pandora but we all know what each other are capable of. Even Yuan, since we've fought with him so much. You're an unknown factor here and it'd be best if you just stayed here with Raine."

Pandora turned her level gaze to Sheena, her face impassive. "I am not playing babysitter while a law-breaker is on the loose, Miss Fujibayashi."

"But someone's got to..." Sheena made a sound of frustration. "Look, forget it! Pandora can take my place. She walks with a fighter's grace, I can tell, and she doesn't seem to ever lose her cool. You can use magic, right?" Pandora nodded. "Then it's settled. I'll stay with Raine."

Genis's attention shifted to Sheena with a _snap. _"The hell you are!"

"Genis, will you _grow up _for a second? Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I care about her just as much as you do? Or do you think I'm just trying to seduce-"

Oh. _That was the wrong thing to say. _The room was quiet for a moment before Lloyd, bless his clueless soul, stepped in. "I'll do it," he offered. "So stop wasting time, you guys. There's a dangerous criminal on the loose, so move out!" From someone else it might have sounded corny, and maybe it was, but Lloyd had deeply engrained himself into their hearts and souls. Pandora got her first taste of Lloyd-ism, the following of Lloyd's teachings. There was no question of not following his orders, it was simply done. Sheena hugged him briefly before running out the door, the rest of the team hot on her heels as they took their Wing Packs and hopped onto their Rheiards, flying off towards Kloitz.

_Tnk, tnk, tnk._ Someone slowly walked down the staircase, yawning. Ken rubbed his eyes sleepily, wondering aloud, "Hnuh? Where did everybody go?"

"...Um...Ken right?"

"Yeah.."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kratos?"

Ken yawned again. "Yeah, but I came back early to take a nap. What's going on?"

"..Um.." Lloyd scratched his head. "Well, to put it simply... wegot left behind, buddy."

"...Oh."

* * *

"The entrance should be over by that cluster of rocks," Yuan said, pointing at said cluster. The group slowly hovered down like an abnormal flock of birds, shrinking their Rheiards and making their way to the opening. From the ground, they could see where an iron door had been placed into the solid rock, invisible to anyone looking from above. It was Pandora who spotted the carcass first, though it almost took her too long to realize what it meant. 

"Well, come on," Sheena said, stepping forward, oblivious to the snow-white body of the hare against the white background. Colette was close at her heels following the ninja as they stepped towards the danger.

"Look out!"

Sheena felt hands roughly grab at the back of her shirt, choking her as Pandora yanked her back.** Bzzrrt! **A perfectly circular hole, one inch in diameter, was burned into the snow where Sheena had been standing. Smoke drifted up lazily as the snow fell on, eventually covering any indication that there had ever been a hole.

Sheena's heart eventually stopped beating so fast and she tried not to imagine what her brains would have looked like splattered all over the ground and Colette's snow-white overcoat. To her eternal shame, she found that Pandora was fussing over her again and quickly pulled out of the loose embrace, trying to look like she was busy wiping off snow from her outfit.

"Well, Yuan, it was a good plan."

"Just tell him he blew it, Colette."

Yuan's eyebrow twitched. "I don't see you sprouting any ideas, Sage."

They stood, collectively shivering and staring at the body of a roasted Flanoir snow hare. The poor creature had been blasted by the security system around the Flanoir Base. Not only had Kloitz figured out about the alternate entrance, but he had hacked into the main computer to set up a defense around it as well. Sheena could practically see him sitting in Yuan's office, gloating at their pictures on some monitor.

Pandora took a small step forward, inching the toe of her boot up to the dead snow hare. **Bzzrrt! **She leapt back, gritting her teeth to keep from shrieking like a little girl when a laser shot from nowhere. No, from somewhere, she was just too slow to catch it.

Yuan and Genis continued to bicker.

"Maybe if you hadn't wasted time yelling about your sister's little _indiscretion_, we would have had time before he found out how to use the damn computer."

"How is this my fault? You're the one who forgot to lock up your own base!"

"Are you forgetting if it weren't for you, Kloitz wouldn't have been able to unlock the abilities of his Crystal on his own?"

"That was an accident!"

"Guys!" Sheena yelled. "How about we try to formulate a plan of action, huh?"

"Who died and made you Lloyd?" Yuan muttered, grabbing the side of his cape and holding onto it, trying not to let his teeth chatter from the cold.

"Nobody, but you're all being a bunch of babies. Especially you, Genis." Sheena shot him a look, "If you can't forget about personal issues when there's a bigger threat at hand, you're a pretty sorry excuse for a hero."

"Fuck_ you_."

Sheena stopped for a moment. Trying not to let the shock and hurt show on her face, she quickly retaliated. "I think Raine's got that covered," she said, aiming for where it would hurt him most. Before he could think of a response, she whipped out her cards and closed her eyes, the arcane symbols floating before her eyes.

"I call upon the Hammer of Godly Thunder..." she said, opening eyes that shone with the violet magic light of the Summon Spirit of Lightning. "I summon thee, come Volt!" She smiled up at the crackling ball of electricity, once an object of fear for her. She found she could understand him better now, though sometimes things got lost in translation.

Buzzes and electric clicks came from the Summon Spirit.

"There's an electric thingy near that door that's designed to shoot anyone who gets too close," Sheena said, ignoring when Kratos echoed her with disbelief. ("Thingy...?"). "Can you short circuit it?"

All except Sheena heard nothing but the annoying sound of static, roaring in their ears. Then there was a crackle from the door, and Volt faded back into a small ball of light, disappearing into Sheena's body. "I think it's safe now..." She said, but didn't move any closer to the danger zone.

Kratos voice everyone's concerns. "How do we know for certain?"

"We could always toss somebody over," Zelos suggested.

"I know!" Colette grinned, bending down and scooping up a handful of snow. Patting it into a rough circular shape, she tossed the snowball as hard as she could. The snowball splattered against the dark iron door; Sheena and Colette gave a small cheer. Yuan led the way, entering the pass code for the door and walking into the Flanoir Base, which was downright cozy compared to the way things were outside. Kratos and Colette took up the rear, silently closing the door behind them as they entered.

"Which way now, Yuan?" Sheena asked, cracking her knuckles nervously. Yuan sharply nodded his head to the end of the narrow corridor they were walking along, to where it split into two roads. It was just big enough for two people to walk abreast, and they did so. Yuan and Sheena were up front, with Genis and Pandora awkwardly trying not to bump into each other. Colette shivered once, but that was all Zelos needed to see; being the playboy he was, he took the opportunity to link arms with the tiny blond next to him, smiling down reassuringly at her. Kratos, just like the old days, kept their back guarded.

"Something just occurred to me..." Kratos stopped, frowning. "Yuan, you don't have any other security devices that Kloitz might take advantage of, do you?"

Yuan didn't turn, so none of them could see the look of guilt that flashed over his face. "The Raybits were all dismantled, and I never had any guns installed. There are cameras, of course..." He glanced up at a small black glass dome in the ceiling. Genis looked to where Yuan was paying attention to and realized that must be one of the security cameras. He deftly gave it the bird, hoping that Kloitz could see. They all kept on moving, though at a slower pace because Yuan started to lag back.

Pandora caught on quickly. "Are there any _other_ traps, Mr. ahh... I don't think I caught your last name?"

Yuan tugged at the part of his cape closest to his neck, uncomfortable. "Yggdrasial," he said. "Yuan Yggdrasial."

Colette gasped. "You mean you took Martel's last name instead of the other way around?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course not. We were cousins..." Yuan sighed, walking slower now and fingering the ring he always wore, one that had always been a bit too big for him. "But that was a long time ago, Chosen One, and we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Pandora stopped in her tracks, one hand on her sword. Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Like why you're avoiding telling us what the other traps are."

"He's only been here for a day," Yuan said. "He can't have figured out how to operate the trap doors."

_Everyone_ stopped in their tracks.

Yuan pressed his lips together, irritated. "They don't lead anywhere dangerous now that the beasts were all freed."

Colette nervously drew her wings, fluttering a bit above the floor.

Surprising them all, Yuan actually flushed. "This is all highly sophisticated Renegade technology I designed myself. Maybe your Professor managed to blow up all of the _Desian_ bases, but I assure you, no punk is going to get through my firewah- ah- _ahhh_!" Yuan unfurled his wings as he fell down the pit that had opened under him. Farther down, he heard Sheena's frightened half-noises of terror and raced blindly down, catching the ninja in his arms. Seeing that the square box of light still shone above him, he zoomed back up with all his speed, barely managing to stop himself when he saw that he was too late and the opening had slid shut again. He raised one hand, banging against the metal and shouting, hoping that not everyone had been caught.

On the other side, Kratos, Colette, and Zelos were all hovering over the still-open floors. Kratos took control of the situation at once.

"Zelos, Colette!" He snapped, "Go after Genis and Pandora, they went through the middle hole! Quickly, before it closes! I'll take care of Yuan."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Zelos hollered, dive-bombing down the hole with Colette following closely behind. He heard her shout just before the opening slid close.

"Be careful, Dad!"

_Clank!_

Then they were gone.

* * *

A/N: There are only two chapters left, people! Are you feeling ready for the stunning conclusion of Runaway? One that you will never, ever guess? One that might not make sense? One that will leave you pining... for a sequel? 

Yeah, I thought so. And Genis is still an ass.

And check out my doodle of Kloitz and Kuchinawa! Keep in mind it is a DOODLE and not very good. The first one is a doodle, and the second one is an UNFINISHED drawing of Kloitz. Those are the weird blade-gloves he had in Shadow-Triet, and he's casting a Fireball to boot. And yes, his hair is like that for a reason. He isn't naturally silver-haired. Most of his hair is black, and tufts of it are silver. Betcha didn't know that..Just PM me if you want to see them, cause I can't for the life of me figure out how to put links onto chapters. Till The Next Update!


	27. Catharsis

A/N: You need to go to your local bookstore _right now_ and buy volume one of Negima! And how come nobody noticed that Yuan got his wings back? I thought I'd get a bunch of reviews along the lines of "Fwee! Teh wingzors!" And OK, I know I've said this before, but I really, really mean it this time! You HAVE to read IdiotAmerica56's "Kidnap"! _I'm_ in it! No really, I am! And I'm the leader of the Renegades! And he mentions Kloitz. I'm truly honored that someone would incorporate a peice of my fiction into their own... but his story really can't be considered a sequel to RUNAWAY. One of the main characters DIES! I can't tell you who. Anyway, I consider "Kidnap" to be an... 'alternate reality' ending for RUNAWAY. You've got to read for yourself. The link is in my favorites. Go read it!

Second to last chapter, approximately 5580 words long. Wow! One chapter left, folks... And it will set up one of the main sources of drama for the sequel. That is to say, Raine and Sheena's dysfunctional relationship...

* * *

Yuan continued to bang on the opening. "Kratos!" He yelled, "Kratos, can you hear me? Kratos? Genis?"

Sheena shifted in his arms, blinking in surprise and confusion. She looked at Yuan's shimmering aqua wings with wonder. "Yuan, your wings!" she exclaimed, reaching around his neck to feel the warm semi-solidity of the laser wings. She grinned, giving his long ponytail a friendly yank. "Your wings are back!"

He looked at her blankly, and then gave a start as he looked over his shoulder at his wings. For a moment, in the dim light his wings provided, she could see a brilliant smile light up his face. "Kloitz must be too weak to keep on supressing the magic.." he said before he shrugged and turned to pound on the opening again. A hollow, knocking sound came from the other side, and Kratos's muted voice could be heard.

"I'm here," he said.

"_Kratos_!" Yuan said, louder. "Can you hear me clearly?"

"Is everyone all right?" Sheena asked.

"Are _you_ all right?" Yuan specified.

The two of them were silent, listening to the boots clank against their ceiling. Then they heard it, muffled through the metal. "All of us are seperated. The other four are in another tunnel."

"There's no way to open this thing manually!" Yuan shouted. Sheena covered her ears; couldn't he try not to scream in her ears? "But I want you to try and meet up with us at the Rest Station! Do you know where that is?"

"Understood," came his voice. "I'll see you two there."

"Yeah," Sheena said. "Stay alive Kratos. I'll see you later." She heard something that might have been a laugh and footsteps going away. She sighed. "Er... so we go down now?"

Yuan didn't answer, instead slowly flying down the shaft, completely blind in the darkness.

* * *

"Oh, ow, ow, _ow_!" Genis landed flat on his butt, sending a painful jolt up his spine. A moment later something barreled into him, knocking him over into a desperate tangle of long limbs and sword sheaths. Pandora groaned, climbing off of him and getting to her knees.

"Are there any enemies?" she said at once, leaping to her feet looking around her. She sniffed several times. "...Gross."

"Yeah," Genis agreed, "This isn't a beast cage. It's the freaking sewers. I'm only glad we didn't land in some big pile of Yuan's shit." He blinked several times, trying to let his eyes get accustomed to the semi-darkness. Being a half-elf, this wasn't too terribly difficult for him. After only a few moments, it could have been noon in the sewers as far as he was concerned. He could see Pandora clearly, and took a step towards her. She recoiled slightly, her face trying to keep its calm composure.

"Chill, it's just me... uh... Pandora, right?"

"Well it didn't change since the last time you asked me," she snapped. Then she coughed, averting her eyes. "Ehm... forgive me. You're just... unnerving me. I thought you were a monster because of your eyes."

Genis frowned. "My eyes?"

"They're glowing," Pandora said bluntly. "I've only ever seen that in monsters."

No wonder she was scared. "Yeah, they do that somtimes. My sister, Raine, hers only glow when she's casting magic. Or when she's.. er... excited about something." Now that he had explained things somewhat, she visibly relaxed. _She's just like a ninja,_ Genis thought, carefully examining her now that he had the chance. He noticed her mouth had moved. Oh. Oops. Had she been speaking? She looked as though she was expecting an answer.

"Um, what?" Genis focused on what she was saying.

She made a small noise of amusement and frustration, repeating herself. "I said: I think I see a door behind you."

"O-oh, right." He turned around, walking along the grimy sewer path and trying not to notice the stream of dingy, discolored water flowing next to him. Just a few feet further, and he would have landed face-first into that mess. He thanked the Goddess for small favors, grabbing Disaster from its holster on his hip. He remembered a time when he was small enough to need to carry it on his back. Reaching the iron door, he grabbed at the handle, tugging as hard as he could with one hand. "Hmm."

Pandora stood next to him, running a hand along the rusty hinges. "I wish it wasn't so dark," she muttered. He welcomed her so close to him, because she smelled pleasently of feminine perfumes and was a welcome relief to his abused nose down in the sewers. "Do you know of any light spells?"

"Heh, sorry, but you're out of luck. I specialize in offensive magic only." He brightened, waving Disaster around. "But if worse turns to worst, I could always blast the door down!"

The very edge of her mouth quirked up. "Only as a last resort, if you please Mr. Sage."

"I'm only sixteen, you know."

"...And?"

"You don't have to call me 'mister' or anything like that."

Pandora was silent for a moment before chuckling. "If you're a half-elf, you'd better stop restricting your potential with petty human concerns such as age. We're very different from humans, so try to get the concept of 'age' out of your system, or you won't amount to much."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, did you want me to sugar-coat things because you'reonly sixteen?"

Genis flushed, "Hey, I was being nice, but if you're going to be a bitch I won't hold back if it comes to blows. You're not that cute."

"I'm just giving you some advice because I like you."

"Well geesh, what do you do to the people you don't-" he started, angrily, but she reached up and pushed a finger against his lips.

"I'm not done," she said, voice dead-pan. "Your brother has the right idea- he's just as adept at martial arts as he is with offensive magic, where you put all your concentration into one thing and leave yourself wide open to physical attacks. This is because you limit yourself with human thoughts, unconciously. You need to catch up with the rest of us half-elves and let go of both your parent's blood, Mr. Sage, and you need to learn how to reign in your temper."

He slapped her hand away. "You have got a _lot_ of nerve, lady."

"Lady? I'm onlyseventeen." Her smile spread as she mocked him, softly, returning his own phrase against him in a condescending tone. He opened his mouth to retort with something that might or might not have been laden with foul words not meant to be printed under the sun, before he was half-strangled to death.

"Buddyyyyyyy!" Zelos squealed, hovering in midair, Genis's face squashed against his chest. Zelos's shining, orange wings flapped so rapidly a steady hum could be heard from them. He stopped short when he saw Pandora. "Oh. You're still alive too, huh?"

In response, Pandora placed her hands on either side of his face, standing up on the tips of her toes to gently kiss him on his lips.

Colette slowly came into sight as well, appearing from the chute in the ceiling and crinkling her nose at the smell of the sewers. "Is everyone all right?" she asked, one hand to her chest as she nervously glanced around.

"Yep," Genis said, shoving Zelos off of him. "Hey, Colette, you think you could open this door for us?"

"Sure!" the tiny angel zoomed up, her lavender wings flapping silently as she grabbed the door ring and pulled with all her might. The door groaned for a moment before screeching open- and completely snapping off of its hinges. Alarmed, Pandora shot three feet back, her naked sword whipped out and her heart pounding as she saw Colette, looking abashed, with the heavy iron door still held loosely in one hand.

"Oh... oh no... I _broke_ it!" She said, on the verge of tears.

Genis tried very hard not to laugh as he patted her on the shoulder. "It's OK, Colette!" He said. "Now we know it won't lock behind us if we go through."

"Well... if you say so.." She dropped the door onto the floor, guiltily hiding her hands behind her back. "I really do try not to break things anymore."

"There's nothing wrong with a strong chick," Zelos said, grinning as he took her hand and led her through the doorway.

* * *

_Tp_.

Yuan's feet hit the floor. Sheena let go of him, only keeping one hand on his shoulder so she wouldn't get lost in the darkness as she stood on her own, trying hard to let her ears and other senses see where her eyes were useless. She didn't have to do that for long, though, because Yuan held out one hand.

"Illuminate," he said, and a ball of crackling blue energy appeared in his outstretched palm. "Definately a beast pit," he said, grabbing at a heavy linked chain welded to the wall. "I think this is where I kept the manticores."

Sheena flipped out her cards, looking around her, trying to keep an eye on the shifting shadows caused by the light in Yuan's hand. "They're all gone now though, right?" she asked. He didn't answer, instead walking up to a door and palming an activation pad. It beeped once and the door slid open.

"Right?" she repeated.

"...All of my beasts were put to sleep when I closed down this base," Yuan said, walking out the door into the corridors. "They were all monsters, not real animals. There was no use trying to put them back into their natural environment. And besides, most of them were used in experiments either I or Mithos conducted." He turned and smirked at her. "You may not know this, but it was mainly us who populated the worlds with monsters."

Sheena followed the angel, down the dark corridors. "Are you serious?" she demanded. "Why?"

"A world full of peril is a world that does not progress."

Sheena shook her head. "Insane," she said, but she kept quiet the rest of the way, up flights of stairs, and through so many twists and turns she finally gave up on trying to memorize the path. It was only when Sheena saw the familiar open doorway of the cell they had just left that she stopped, opening her mouth to tell him they were lost in his own Base.

"Shh," he said before she could start, grabbing her hand and quickening his pace.

"Yuan, what are you-"

"_Shh!" _he repeated, louder. They came to a split in the path. "This way," he said, pulling on her arm and beginning to trot, beads of sweat popping out on his brow as he glanced over his shoulder. The illumination spell died and left them in the dark, and he didn't start it up again. Sheena didn't ask him to, either, because now she could hear it.

_cl-clickaclick click clickaclick click._

_"Raahh... raahh... ra-a-a-aahh..." _

She had figured it was just odd machinery noises. The last time she had been in this base it had been fully operational, and she had remembered always being on edge because the background noise of so many computers had kept her from knowing whether there were enemies nearby. Now she knew better. Something was following them.

"I thought you said the beasts were all gone!" she hissed.

_"Left!" _Yuan shouted when they reached another fork in the passage. They veered left, stumbling slightly as they started to run, the sounds of heavy breathing and clacking nails following them. "None of my beasts _are_ here, but I assure you none of my beasts looked anything like that! Shit! Make a right, then another left! C'mon!" He tightened his grip on her hand, both of them running flat out as the creature began the chase in earnest, heavy, hot breath blowing her hair forward into her eyes. Why didn't she keep that stupid hair pin?

_Clackety click clack clickclick clackety clack-click!_

_"Raahh! R-r-r-raahh!"_

"When we reach the elevator you've gotta turn around and stall it!"

"W-why me?" Sheena said, terror gripping her heart. She heard the claws, of course, when they scrabbled against the floor. But she could hear other things- wet, sick sounds. Tentacles being dragged along behind the monster. And that heavy, noisy, humid breath.

_"Rahrahrahrahraaahhhh!"_

"Because the elevator responds to my hand, girl! Just do as I say!" Wide, aqua eyes glanced at her, full of the fear of the unknown. Apparantly the Cruxis Crystal hadn't regained full power, because he could certainly feel emotions just as strong as she could. "I won't leave you behind," he said, sensing her fear. "That's just not the way I operate." Letting her hand go and picking up the speed, he disappeared around another corner as she whipped around, calming herself, beginning the incantations. She backed up slowly, reaching the bend in the path where she could see Yuan frantically palming the elevator, throwing glances over his shoulder at her every now and then.

"I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss..." she whispered, feeling the odd sensation of another being inside her, thinking with her, and yet being totally seperate from her.

_Clack..._the creature slowed..._clickclack.. cl...tnk, tnk, tnk, tnk._

Boots.

Despite herself, she stopped the summoning, brow knit in confusion as a figure stepped closer to her, features uncertain in the semi-darkness of the corridors. Dim strips of light were on the walls, emergency lights perhaps, that Kloitz had set up. Their eerie red glow only added to the demonic sense of the person standing before her.

Mellow, somewhat reluctant voice. "Hello again, Sheena."

"Kuchinawa?"

* * *

_Gagging, vomiting up freezing sea water as strong hands pulled her up onto the shore. The pre-teen's eyes fluttered open, foggy violet pupils trying desperately to focus. "Oh Goddess," she sobbed as her savior quickly pulled off his coat, wrapping her up as she clutched onto the tiny body of an infant. "Oh Goddess. Oh Goddess. Save them. You have to save them. Please save my brothers."_

_"There's nobody else here.." the man said, anxiously looking up and down the strip of sand. "Girl, what's your name? Where are your brothers? I can't help you unless you talk to me!"_

_She broke down sobbing against his chest._

_"My brothers... my brothers..! Goddess Martel high above, hear my prayers and... and...S-s-s-sa-a-vuh-vuh-vuh..." She stared up at the night sky, shivering too severely to even finish a coherent sentance, the tears freezing even as she shed them. The man cursed, unbuttoning his shirt and wrapping that around her too, making sure that the infant was able to breathe before he turned around and dove into the freezing ocean._

_"Kloitz..." Raine hiccoughed. "A..._AA

* * *

She sat up, shivering uncontrollably. Deep in her throat she started to make soft sounds, the beginning of a whimper, before she savagely strangled it and forced herself to wake up.

Raine Sage has been having nightmares. Each night was worse than the last, each dream more vivid. And yet something deep inside her, maybe something out of her control, would wipe it away from her memory so thoroughly she didn't even know she had fallen asleep. She had been eleven when she first came to Sylvarant- surely she had memories of Tethe'alla, but someone, maybe even herself, had completely blocked them out.

Maybe they were coming back.

"Professor!" Ken leapt onto the bed, crushing her in a hug.

"You're unusually affectionate this morning," she said, as dispassionately as she could muster. But she hugged him back anyway.

"It's not morning." Ken, perhaps realizing the gross discourtesy of his actions, crawled off of the bed and bowed from the waist, clapping his hands together. "You've been asleep for hours. It's almost sunset."

Raine considered that for a moment. "Yes," she said slowly. "Genis gave me something to..." She paled, suddenly, and then just as quickly began to blush. "...help me sleep. Where's Sheena? I... uh... _really_ need to talk to her. And I need to talk to you, too!" She said the last part with a change of tone in her voice, turning from shame to anger in an instant. She grabbed at the front of his shirt, bringing him down so she could hit him on top of the head. "I'm still angry at you!"

She reached into her coat pocket, bringing out the note he had shoved into her hand when he made her leave Shadow Triet. It was a research paper, with a bright red "Perfect Score," written on the top, along with praise for his fine writing voice and abilities as a researcher. On the back of the page was Ken's letter. _"This was the greatest praise anyone ever gave me," _it said. _"You stirred my enthusiasm for finding out about the unknown. When you reunited the worlds, it was this curiosity that led me to try and seek out the mystical village of Mizuho and become a Shinobi. My loyalties forever lie to Mizuho now, but it's all thanks to you. Please tell my family I love them. Ken."_

"I'm sorry, Professor..." he sniffled miserably, and Raine eventually gave in to his wide, moist eyes and let him go, sighing loudly to let him know she was still displeased. "I was just following orders."

"Ugh. Forget it, Ken. After all, you're not my student anymore." She glanced at her reflection in a nearby mirror and tried to smooth out her constantly wind-blown hair, giving up after a moment of seeing that it (as usual) wouldn't comply to the endless combing and brushing. "But back to my first question: Where's Sheena?"

Ken's face darkened. "They left without us to get him, Professor... to get your brother."

Raine wordlessly got out of bed, running downstairs to where Lloyd was waiting for his love's return, and the news of how the hunt had gone.

* * *

"I... hate... stairs!" Genis wheezed, collapsing down on the landing, the murder of stairs far behind him. The four of them had found that navigating through the sewers was easy enough, but the flights and flights of stairs leading up to the first level of the Flanoir Base had done them in more than any of the foul-smelling monsters they had encountered deep below. Colette hovered over him anxiously, fretting over him. The climb had been easy for her and Zelos- they had wings.

"Here you go, buddy," Zelos said, clapping him on the back. "First Aid!"

Pandora was last, some sweat dripping off of her nose but no other signs that she was in any way fatigued. She stood over Genis, smiling thinly. "And such is the disadvantage of training your magic and not your body," she said. It was as close as she could ever come to saying, "I told you so!"

Genis panted, crouching with his hands on his knees. "Screw... you..." he said, straightening himself out as the healing spell took affect. He unhooked Disaster from his belt and began to trot away from them, down the dark corridors. "I looked at a few of the maps Yuan leant me," he said, not bothering to see if any of them were following him. "We keep on going this way until we reach an elevator. At this level, there's no need to identify yourself so we shouldn't have any trouble using the machines here- but only until we reach the third floor. Then..." he grimaced. "Then we're gonna have to use the stairs again."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Zelos complained, lazily floating just ahead of Genis.

"Where would you go if you were on the brink of death?" Pandora questioned, to nobody in particular. "Where there would be something to heal you."

"The rest station Mr. Orochi took us to when we were looking for the Rheiards, that one time?" Colette answered her.

Pandora shrugged as she caught up to Genis. "I don't know," she said. "You guys know this place better than I do."

Genis half-laughed, grimly. "What, there's things you don't know?"

Surprising him (and surprising Pandora herself), she winked. "Only a few things," she said.

Genis shook his head. "Heh."

* * *

"Kuchinawa?" Sheena took a step back. Her face hardened as the man in red took a step closer, near one of the angry red emergency lights. She readied the spells again in her mind, holding out one hand that shined with the violet light of Darkness. "You're not Kuchinawa," she said, trying to supress the shivers that coursed along her spine. Whatever this creature was, it wasn't very good at taking on human forms. The would-be Kuchinawa's face was horribly disfigured, a long, dark red tonge sagging out of the parody of a mouth. Lizard eyes blinked, fur-tipped ears twitching.

"Sheena, Sheena_rah_," it said. "I _am_ Kuchinawa..._raaah_... Can't you see? Can't you see what he..._raaah_.. did to me?the creature couldn't manage to complete full sentances without taking a huge inhale of breath. The sound was eerily similar to a death-rattle. Or maybe a laugh. "You could have... _raahh_... saved me, Sheena. _Raahh... _look at me, Sheena. Do you see what I've become?"

"The elevator's almost here," Yuan whispered, perhaps confused at the sudden lack of claws scraping across the floor.

_"Raahhh..."_

Sheena grinned. "I do see," she said. "Kloitz made you much more handsome, Kuchinawa-san. I should thank him."

The creature began to convulse with frightening, wheezing coughs. It took Sheena a moment to realize it was laughing.

_Ding._ The elevator.

"My ride is here, Kuchinawa-san," she said. The creature lunged.

"I summon thee!" Sheena said, her face impassive as she stood her ground. "Come, Shadow!"

Stygian darkness erupted from the ground, wrapping around the fake-Kuchinawa's limbs, stopping him as he was face-to-face with Sheena. It howled, slavering tounge running all along its face, yellow lizard-eyes rolling in their sockets as he started to convulse with racking coughs of laughter, laughter that didn't stop until the darkness slowly crept up along its body, slowly smothering him until all that was left was his head, then his mouth, then that disgusting vermillion tounge...

_"Raaahhh!"_

"**Enemy... dead...**" Shadow rasped, looming over the ninja.

"Good job, Shadow," Sheena said. Shadow noiselessly drifted back into the floor, seeping along the walls until it had returned to its element.

Only then did Sheena start shivering. She turned around and trotted to the open elevator, and a suitably cowed Yuan. "Who did you see?" she asked him, standing in the elevator and watching the doors slide shut. "It was a lesser demon. Kuchinawa probably used more forbidden ninja arts to call it out."

A friendly voice rang out. "Third floor," a female computer chirped. "Desination?"

"Rest Area," Yuan commanded. The elevator hummed and they began to ascend in silence. "I saw Mithos," Yuan admitted.

Sheena nodded. "...Your cousin."

He made a small noise of disdain. "Hmph!" and adjusted his cape, wrapping it around himself to ward off the cold. It might be warmer than it was outside, but it still stood that there was no heating system currently active in the Flanoir Base. "Yes," he said. "And Martel, too. But love works a little different for elves and half-elves."

"No it doesn't," she said. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye, expressionless. She shifted uncomfortably. "I mean.. um, people need people."

He glanced away. "So you're saying something along the lines of everyone needs someone to love." He closed his eyes and smiled. "How... idealistic. Just like Lloyd."

_When you see Raine in Hell, give her this, from me._

"Whatever," Sheena muttered. "So you're still scared of Mithos?" she asked, unable to help herself from satisfying her curiosity.

Yuan smirked, looking down at her with cool aqua eyes. "So you're still scared of Kuchinawa?"

Sheena took the hint.

"Arriving at the Rest Area!" the Female Computer said. The doors whizzed open. They stepped out.

* * *

Kratos heard the voices before he turned the corner. The auburn-haired seraphim stopped, his posture relaxed but his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Brown, listless eyes gazed at the space of floor in front of him as he concentrated all of his hearing into this conversation.

"Damn it," Kloitz said. "He's here. One of the seraphim is probably listening right now." It took Kratos a moment to realize that while he could hear Kloitz, Kloitz could also hear him. "I hope you don't have any more questions, Kuchinawa, because now is the time for action." There was a sudden whir of machines. "This game has gone on long en- aargh!"

"Master, you can't stress yourself while the Refresher is still working!"

"I can move if I damn well want to. It's not like you care, you useless puppet. Don't act concerned for me- you're only scared that you'll get hurt again. Shadow Triet is still fresh in your mind, isn't it?"

Silence. The mechanical whirr instensified for a moment and then died out. _Ding_. Refreshed.

It started up again.

"You should go. You know what you have to do."

There was a soft, slightly moist sound. A kiss? Kratos frowned. Whatever is was, he was going in now. He unsheathed his sword and rushed into the room, readying a fire spell in one hand. His eyes immediately took in the room; the smoke from where Kuchinawa had vanished, the bloodstains all over the floor and equipment. The crimson spill was smeared as someone large and heavy had been dragged to the Refresher.

Kloitz was lying in a cot, hooked up to the Refresher. With several blankets piled on top of him, he definately looked like someone on the brink of death. Dark shadows had formed under his eyes, eyes that shone feverishly bright. "Hey, buddy." he said. "You're probably here to kill me now." He lifted up what was left of his right arm- it ended in a swath of bandages right at his elbows. "I guess... I guess you're going to aim a little higher this time, huh?"

Kratos grunted, unstrapping the shield from his back.

Kloitz smiled. "Angry 'cause I beat up your friends?"

"...Yes," the seraphim answered, brown eyes smoldering. He swung the sword once through the air to test it, as if he didn't already know his sword the way a mother might know her child. "Genis's brother or no, I'll have you begging for death."

_Shwip!_

Kratos lunged, bisecting the Refresher. The machine split apart in a shower of sparks, one of them catching onto Kloitz's blankets and spreading as a small fire. The half-elf groaned, rolling out of the bed, one hand to the bandages over his middle and the other reaching for his mace-like Kendama. Kratos calmly kicked it out of his reach, placing one boot down on Kloitz's belly and pressing down. The brilliant array of lights on his Cruxis Crystal illuminated the dim room, shifting from one color to the next as Kratos's eyes, once a rich brown, glowed with their own demonic red light.

_"Kratos!"_

Sheena. She was here already?

Kratos jerked back, the lights snapping off. He swallowed, thickly, looking over his shoulder at Yuan and Sheena. "I..." He looked from them to the sword in his hands, choclate eyes glazed over and confused. He shook his head roughly, sheathing the sword and taking a few steps back from the cackling half-elf on the floor.

"We've got to get that Cruxis Crystal out of him, now." Yuan strode over, flipping the end of his cape over his opposite shoulder to leave his arms free. He knelt before Kloitz, holding up his blood-stained left hand.

"If you take it out of me without a key crest, I'll turn into a monster and rip you all to shreds," Kloitz said, turning his head away and smiling coyly.

"...He's right," Yuan said, gripping Kloitz's wrist painfully. "But you won't turn into a monster if I kill you, will you now?" Kloitz's face hardened and he looked away, towards the shattered Refresher. Yuan sighed, sitting back on his heels. "We'll wait for the brat," he said.

Sheena looked up in surprise.

"This is a family thing.." Yuan muttered, standing up. He avoided Kratos's gaze and walked to the other end of the room, his arms crossed. "I.. don't think I can intefere if I wanted to."

"We'll wait for Genis, then..." Kratos said, nodding slowly. Sheena could only take a rubber band from a nearby desk and put up her waist-length hair. Yuan tapped his foot. Kratos glared darkly at Kloitz, who lifted himself up, gingerly, back onto the cot.

"Well, you don't have to wait much longer."

They all looked up to see the half-elf standing in the doorway, youthful face grim and unsmiling. Lingering behind him were the two angels and Pandora, swords and chakrams drawn. He swallowed, nervously, hooking Disaster back onto his belt, feeling the stares lying heavily on him, especially his brother's violet ones. Trying to quell his shaking, he walked up to Kloitz's cot, kneeling down next to it so that they could be at eye level.

"You look pathetic," he said, bluntly.

Kloitz was silent, staring at him levelly. Eventually, he cracked a smile. "That's what happens when you get stabbed, brother."

Genis winced at that before recovering, reaching down into one of his pockets and bringing out a needle, a shining, clear liquid visible inside. He flicked the cap off, tossing it to the side before taking Kloitz's left hand, the one stained blood red like his right hand. "I lifted it from Raine's medical bag... This won't hurt much," he said, tapping a finger against the needle. "Just a pinch. You've been through worse."

Kloitz carefully read the label on it before grimacing, "Oh, my brother, this is too anti-climatic. I wish we could have had some sort of final duel to the death." He grinned. "Like in a novel, or something."

"Or something," Genis agreed quietly, readying the needle. At the last moment, before he injected the liquid straight into Kloitz's bloodstream, the half-elf shifted closer to him.

"I could tell you all about our family, Genis," he whispered, so soft Genis barely heard him. "All about your father, and your mother, and your dear little brother." Manic, violet eyes sought his out, searching. Genis locked eyes with him, right up until the very last moment when his eyes closed and he sank back into the cushions, smiling faintly.

Sheena turned to see Colette, running away from the room. Pandora, glaring at her shoes. Zelos had left, as had Kratos. Would only she comfort him, then? She walked up to do something, touch him on the shoulder if she saw he was too overcome with emotion for a full embrace. She was interupted by Yuan, though, who came up first and tapped his shoulder briefly, one hand held out, demanding. Genis complied, placing the needle in the seraphim's hand.

Yuan looked at the label. "So. Neither of us wins the game, huh?"

"I couldn't do it," Genis said, his voice thick. "And I won't let you do it. He's still my family."

"Hmph." Yuan tossed the needle carelessly over his shoulder. Sheena lunged, catching it deftly by the handle so she could read it as well. The information was surprising.

"You took an anesthetic from Raine's bag?" she asked, taking the time to study Kloitz and see the faint but definate rise and fall of his chest.

"Y- yeah," Genis answered, busily wiping at his nose with the sleeve of his double-breasted blue coat. He looked over his shoulder at her, shame-faced. "But.. he's too heavy for me to carry. Can you help me?" he looked back up at Yuan. "...Please?"

Yuan rolled his eyes. "I've got his arms," he said, shoving past Genis to hoist up the large half-elf. "Sheena, be useful and help." Sheena nodded quickly, saying something along the lines of "Actually, I think there's a stretcher in here somewhere..." and Genis got up to help her search. Somehow, without words, they knew that all tension about Raine had been forgotten and buried.

* * *

**ca·thar·sis** (kah-thar-sis)  
_n._ _pl._ **ca·thar·ses** (-ses)

1. _Medicine._ Purgation, especially for the digestive system.

**2. A purifying or figurative cleansing of the emotions, especially pity and fear, described by Aristotle as an effect of tragic drama on its audience.**

3. A release of emotional tension, as after an overwhelming experience, that restores or refreshes the spirit.

4. _Psychology._

A. A technique used to relieve tension and anxiety by bringing repressed feelings and fears to consciousness.

B. The therapeutic result of this process; abreaction.


	28. This Is Not The End

A/N: Here it is- the final chapter of Runaway. 9,100 words.

* * *

At first, kissing the Professor had been intimidating. She hadn't known what to do with her hands, first of all, and she had always been afraid someone might burst into the room like that first time. By the end of the first week, though, a lot of her initial nervousness with being with Raine had vanished. Sheena was comfortable with it all now, comfortable with Raine. Raine understood her desire for privacy, keeping the public displays of affection at a minimum.

"Ooh."

Raine drew back, one hand to her lip as she sat up on the bed, raising one eyebrow at Sheena. She sighed, looking disgruntled, and picked up her traveling coat where it had been discarded on the floor near the bed.

Oops. Maybe she got a little _too_ comfortable.

"You know I don't like it when you bite," Raine muttered, her cheeks pink and her eyes glowing faintly in the semi-darkness of the room. "First Aid," she said, the warm winds flipping her hair about as she healed herself.

Sheena crossed her arms defensively, feeling her face heat up. "You bite _me_ and you don't mind," she said, but her argument came out weak. She tried not to feel guilty. Why should she feel guilty? No reason at all. _Oh crap, she actually bled._ ...No reason at all.

Raine tugged Sheena's ear sharply, but her smile let Sheena know she was only teasing. "Do as I say," she said, dropping the coat again so she could wrap her arms tightly around the other girl, running her hands along the endless silky black hair. She enjoyed it when Sheena let her hair down, to run her fingers through it or let it slide through her hands like water. She turned her head, closing her eyes and letting the soft, flowery smell of Sheena fill her senses. "...Not as I do."

"Sounds like someone has a master/slave fetish."

"What, I didn't tell you that?"

Sheena took a moment to try and guess whether she was joking or not. In the end, she decided not to try at all. Raine gathered her coat up again, slipping it over her head as she scooted off the bed, flipping the lights back on. Sheena hopped off after her, quickly leaping up after the Professor and draping her arms around her neck. "Hey, is it time for you to leave already?" she asked, feeling the knots of worry in her stomach. This morning, Genis and Raine had decided it was time to go to Meltokio- to visit Kloitz.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Sheena continued, softer. Seeing as how she was already there, she also took the opportunity to nip at Raine's ear.

Raine took a pencil from one of her endless pockets and bopped Sheena on the top of her head. "No _biting_!" she said. "And it's not that _I_ mind, it's just..."

_Tok tok tok tok!_

Sheena groaned as she heard the familiar, insistent knocking at the door. "Genis."

Raine smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

_Tok tok tok tok! _The knocking became more insistent. _If you don't open the door I'll kick it down,_ the knocking said. "I'll let the poor boy in..." She leaned closer, sneaking an arm around Sheena's waist. "But you might want to put on a bra, dear."

Sheena flushed and escaped from Raine's grasp, rushing to the bathroom to get dressed. She came back a few moments later, trying to put up her hair with the new hairpin she had bought a few days ago, against the protests of both Raine and Zelos that it looked better down. "And who's fault would that be?" Sheena said. "You're the one who took it off...Come on in, Genis!" She said the last part loud enough for the other half-elf to hear through the door.

He stepped inside, opening the door with a little hesitation since he didn't want to see anything that might permanently damage his retinas. Thankfully, by that point the articles of clothing on the floor were the two women's shoes. "Hey, Sis," he said to Raine, relaxing once he was sure they wouldn't start to suddenly lip-lock in front of him. "Are we going or what?"

"Yes," she said, reaching out to intertwine her fingers with Sheena's, squeezing tightly before letting go. Sheena nodded, hugging Raine tightly and giving her a lingering kiss on the lips before Raine reluctantly broke away and walked down the hallway, down the stairs, out the door.

"No wonder I saw her being so clingy to you today," Zelos drawled from beside her. She jumped, her heart beating faster. She had been so busy wallowing in her own misery she had let her ninja training slip and Zelos had easily caught her off guard. "Where's she going?"

"Please tell me you haven't been here this whole time," Sheena said, slapping her hands to her face.

"...Maybe," he said. "I might have been outside your room watching you two, I might have been downstairs talking with the brat!"

"If you value your life..." Sheena started, reaching out to grab the front of his shirt while flipping out her cards with one hand, pressing the edges dangerously close to his throat.

Zelos paused, considering his options. "I was talking to the brat."

"...Good boy." She leaned against the doorframe, putting her cards away.

"And you're being unusually violent. Miss her already?"

"Maybe... kinda..." she said, knowing he'd know if she was lying. "Is that weird?" She asked him, staring out at the staircase, as if hoping to see a cloud of silver hair ascending. "I've never really been in a.. relationship before, so I really don't know what to do."

"It's easy!" Zelos said. She gave him a look, and he elaborated. "Well.. my kind of relationships are easy. Real relationships are all full of fights and broken china." He hung his head. "Or at least it was that way with Pandora. I tried the whole fidelity thing with her, didn't work out too well. So now she's threatening to spread rumors that I raped her if I don't marry her, just to spite me. Honestly!"

"So that's how that happened," Sheena marveled at that bit of information. She nervously rubbed her hands together, feeling cold from a sudden draft as the inn door opened. She knew at once it wasn't Raine, though, because of the tell-tale giggles of Colette. She smiled faintly at that, still feeling better whenever Colette was around even though Raine was currently her first priority.

"Omigosh SHEENA!"

She was tackled by a blur of flying blond hair and pink wings. Completely forgetting the stairs, Colette had simply zoomed up with her wings, grabbing the ninja and lifting her into the air. "Sheena!" she said. "Sheena, come see! You've got to see them! Ohmigosh Sheena, they're so beautiful! Come on! Come on come on come on!"

"I can't move if you don't-"

"Ayah!" Colette squealed, holding her tightly and carrying her down the stairs, her wings flapping almost as fast as Sheena's heart.

"Colette, calm down or you're gonna kill us!"

"Sorry!" Colette said, grinning hugely but not letting her go. Instead, she zoomed around in circles, still squealing from joy. "Sheena, they're wonderful! Wonderful!"

"_Colette_!" Colette finally got the picture and tried to relax, hovering down near the floor. Sheena hopped out of her arms, smoothing her hair. 'Now... what's wonderful?" she asked the tiny angel, who bobbed up and down in the air in excitement.

"I. Love. Lloyd. _So much_," Colette said, clenching her fists and eyes shut, looking fit to burst. "He bought... and I get to name them... oh just come see them!" Not waiting for a response, she dragged Sheena out the front door to where Ken, Kratos, and Lloyd were waiting outside. Ken and Lloyd sat in the snow, laughing loudly over something, while Kratos watched on in amusement. The seraphim had changed out of his armor, something Sheena never recall him doing before. In a white dress shirt and black slacks, he looked much too young to be anyone's father. When he noticed her watching him he quickly lost his smile and took on a cool demeanor, simply nodding in her direction by way of greeting. Colette flew past her to join Lloyd and Ken on the snow, reaching down to pick something up and raising it high above her head, the perfect picture of innocence. Now Sheena could see what all the fuss was about.

Puppies. Three of them. Colette brought the one she was holding, a warm ball of fluffy red fur, up to Sheena. She grinned, cuddling the puppy as it licked her face ecstatically.

"Hehe!" Colette giggled. "I'm thinking of naming that one Zelos, because he doesn't like any of the guys to hold him!"

"Better be careful. With that name, he'll be jinxed and you'll have a big litter full of puppies and angry neighbors to deal with." Sheena nuzzled her nose against the puppy's, noting that the eyes were blue as well. He did look like a Zelos, what with his huge puppy-grin and red fur. He licked her nose. He liked to kiss her, too. "How about Chibi Zel? Or Zelly-chan?"

"Hmm?" Colette smiled, but her eyes showed a hint of confusion.

Sheena shrugged. "Heh, don't mind me. I'm just thinking of ways to cute it up."

Colette looked down at the puppy, one hand held to her chin as she tilted her head thoughtfully, examining the puppy. "Zelly-chan.." she said slowly. "Can we just call him Zelly?"

"He's your dog, Colette."

"Oh, but.." Colette hugged her tightly. "I want your opinion too, Sheena!"

"Well, _my_ opinion is there can only be one Magnificent Zelos Wilder!" Zelos said, walking out of the inn to pick up the puppy by the scruff of its neck, glaring at wide eyes as blue as his own. "I'm not going to have competition for the ladies, you got that?" The puppy wriggled, yipping loudly at the indignity of being held in such a way.

"He complains a lot like you, too," Sheena noted.

"I don't complain!"

"Anyway, don't hold Zelly like that, doofus. Can't you see you're frightening him? There, there..." Sheena scooped up the puppy, cradling it like a baby and scratching it gently on its belly with her nails. "You're nicer than your namesake, aren't you?"

Zelly yipped a few times, as if to say, "Yes, I completely agree, Sheena."

Drawn by the sound of laughter and barking, a crowd of girls had come to see the puppies. "Oh, he's so cute!" said one, stroking Zelly's muzzle. "Is he yours?"

Zelos watched for a moment, his mouth agape, before smoothly swooping in and snatching the puppy from Sheena's hands. "Actually," he said, smiling down at the young lady, "He's mine."

"Chosen One!" the girl blushed. "I- I didn't know you liked dogs!"

Kratos, Ken, Lloyd, Colette, and Sheena all had the same reaction. They lowered their heads in defeat and sighed, sweat dropping.

"I don't," he admitted, rubbing Zelly behind his ear. "But this one, he looks like me, doesn't he? And when I found him here in the snow, well, I couldn't just leave him..."

"Well, they do say pets look like their owners!" The girl giggled, nervous and excited at actually talking to such a handsome man. She reached out to hold Zelly, but then stopped short, staring at someone over behind Zelos, near the inn door. Her eyes widened slightly, blush intensifying. Zelos, confused, turned to see who could be attracting more attention than him and his new babe-magnet, Zelly.

Yuan stood in the doorway, very conscious of the stares. He coughed, shaking his loose, flowing blue hair over his shoulders and walking to Kratos. "I can't believe you're out of your armor," he said, ignoring the girl. Kratos made a small noise, shrugging gently as he watched his son and future daughter-in-law frolic with the puppies.

"_I _can't believe you're wearing a dress," Zelos drawled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Yuan's head snapped in his direction, aqua eyes burning with an intense light. "It's a robe," he hissed, reaching for the sword that wasn't there. He was, in fact, wearing a loose, kimono-like robe. Now that his Cruxis Crystal had begun to mend itself, he couldn't feel the cold anymore and wasn't bothered by the thin protection silk provided from the snow. He walked barefoot, as well.

"Heh, think whatever you want, buddy," Zelos said. "We all know that you're a Clo-"

Yuan closed the distance between them, grabbing the Chosen's fiery red hair. "Don't you dare," he said. "Don't you _dare_!"

"Big words for a Closet Homo!" Zelos howled gleefully, little Zelly yipping a few times, his barks sounding eerily like laughter. Mocking laughter.

"You're going to die!"

"Wha hah hah!"

"Why you little-!"

Zelly was unceremoniously tossed away. Sheena lunged, catching the puppy before he fell on the snow- not that the soft powdery substance would have damaged him much, anyway. Soon, Zelos and Yuan were in the middle of their daily fight to the death, punching and kicking as they both tried to reach for Zelos's sword, the only weapon on hand.

"Today is the day I'll shut your mouth forever, Idiot Chosen!" Yuan knocked his hand against Zelos's head, grabbing at his hair and yanking hard enough to make tears spring to the Chosen's eyes.

"Aaaah!" He wailed, beating his fists against Yuan's chest. "Closet Homo! _Closet Homo!" _

"Will you two knock it off?" Lloyd demanded, angrily dragging the two seraphim apart. They bristled like angry cats, the wings erupting from their backs.

"You know how us humans are Homo Sapiens?" Zelos kept on. "I don't think anyone's thought of a fancy name for your kind yet, so why don't I just call you Homo Seraphim?"

"I'll- I'll kill you!"

"I said_ knock it off_!" Lloyd unfurled his own wings, far outshining theirs as his Cruxis Crystal shone, brighter than the sun reflecting off the snow banks. Yuan and Zelos steamed silently until Kratos took Yuan by the back of his robe and physically dragged him through the snow into the inn. Zelos was left with his fan girls and his new babe-magnet, Zelly the puppy, to comfort him.

"Well..." Colette said after a moment, her cheerful nature irrepressible. She took the puppy again to cuddle it under her chin. "Lloyd? I've decided this little guy here is going to be name Zelly. Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah, isn't it cute?" Zelos echoed. He bounced back to life as if the fight had never happened, wrapping Colette and Zelly in a huge hug. "He's the coolest dog who ever lived. He's a total chick magnet, like me, and he has red hair, like me, and the girls love him, like me!" If he noted that being a chick magnet and having the girls love him was the same thing, he gave no indication.

Lloyd was silent, watching Zelly get comfortable in Colette's arms. "You two do realize," he said after a long moment of thought, "That the red one is a girl, right?"

"He's a _what_?"

Meanwhile, Kratos had slammed the inn door shut behind him. "You've been too emotional ever since your Crystal broke," Kratos said, depositing the fuming seraphim on a chair in the lounge. He stood before Yuan with his arms crossed, a disapproving frown present on his face.

"Yeah, well, when your emotions suddenly start to come back after four thousand years you'd be killing Chosen's, too."

Kratos sighed and went to his room.

* * *

Raine made her way down the dungeon stairs, passing Genis as he came from the other direction. He had recently bought a set of elbow-length black gloves to cover up the reminder of the death spell that had failed. From the clenched, pained look on his face, she knew his meeting hadn't gone well. Bracing herself, she found the cell where Kloitz was located.

"Ah!" he said, sitting up in his prison bunk and grinning hugely. "Surely, ah surely, they did not find thee madly defying our King's commandments, and so prisoner bring thee here?"

"Stop the theatrics."

"OK," he agreed quickly, holding the stump of his arm with his remaining hand. "I noticed when I woke up someone had healed me... before wrenching my Cruxis Crystal from my skin as soon as a proper Key Crest was made. You're the only one I know of who knows such complicated spells." He looked down at his right leg, which was in a cast, and sighed. Melancholy. "So now you can't do it again."

Raine drew closer to the cell bars, resting her forehead against the iron as she tried to get a better look. "When did that happen?" she asked him.

"Oh, the guards didn't like my smart mouth," Kloitz said, cheerily enough. "But enough chit-chat, my love. What brings you and your charming brother here today?"

"He's your brother, too," she reminded him.

"What brings my loving and caring family here today?" he repeated, fixing his error.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about our family," she said. "And I wanted to try and see if I couldn't get better arrangements for you. If you'd stop antagonizing everyone, they'd treat you better here."

Kloitz's eyes blazed with their own fearsome light for a moment. "If it weren't for you and your charming friends," he said, his voice low and menacing. "I would have been treated like a God."

Raine shook her head sadly. "What, did you intend to take over the world before we foiled your plans?"

"Oh no," he said, "Oh no, no, no. It goes back much farther than that, my dear sister." He lifted up one finger, to stop her from asking more questions. "It started almost three years ago when you first accompanied that pathetic Chosen on her Journey of Regeneration, when you went against your own kind and decimated the Palmacosta Ranch!" He stopped for a moment, to quell his shaking. Clenching his eyes shut and glancing away, he continued. "If I had been there that day, with Magnius, you would have struck me down without a second thought! You wouldn't have even known that you had killed your own brother!"

"But..." Raine leaned closer against the bars. "But you were in Tethe'alla this whole time, Kloitz. Weren't you?"

Kloitz smirked. "_Most_ of the time," he corrected her.

"...I don't understand," she said, but deep inside her she had begun to link together missing information.

"Each of the Desian Grand Cardinals was a half-elf," he said. "They could live for thousands of years- longer than even a regular elf. Magnius was already past his first thousand when he found me. He knew that he couldn't keep going forever. He was a stupid, reckless, ruthless, mindless killing machine, but he was smart enough to see that, and to see me when everyone else saw a sickly baby." Kloitz's eyes shone brighter and he gripped at the sheets on his bed. "He was like my _father_."

Raine bumped her head against the bars, the pain feeling dull as she felt her mind be replaced with a swamp. _Magnius,_ she thought, horrified and chilled to very bones. _My baby brother was raised by that murderer. Oh, Kloitz. Oh, my brother..._

"But of course, I soon realized I was smarter than Magnius. I learned to read on my own, and how to use more than just fire magic like he did. I went to the other heirs- because each of the Cardinals had one, you see. Except Kvar, he was always a fool. I had them teach me of water, and air, and earth. And then I would go home and Magnius would teach me how to kill with my body, with and without weapons. All kinds of weapons, Raine."

_Please, stop._ She wanted to say, but didn't want to let him know how much this unnerved her. Instead, she asked, "Are all of the heirs dead except you?"

"I think Rodyle's is still alive, somewhere," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "But Matias was always a failure and a weakling. Even after the experiments that were supposed to enhance aggression were performed, that runt just couldn't stop being so..." Kloitz shook his head, disgusted. "You tore Cruxis up from the ground. You tore my footing out from under me. I was going to be the leader of the Cardinals..." He stopped, and grinned. "Oh yeah, but you wanted to know about our family, didn't you?"

Raine slowly nodded.

"Well, your father was a human and your mother was an elf. He got her knocked up and you came along. That's all I can tell you." With that, he collapsed onto his bunk. "I gave Genis the opportunity because he's my brother and I love him, but let me assure you, darling, you are not in any way my sister, and you never have been, and you never will be. Genis had you. I had Magnius. Guess who became family with whom? It's all a lie. Sheena and all those other heroes are more like family than I ever will be, so you should get used to that now." He closed his eyes, turning in his bed so that his back was facing her. "...Leave me."

She left.

* * *

"Oooh, but I can't decide their names!" Colette whined. "It's so difficult. There are just so many names, like Pooky and Minnie and Buddy and _Waffle_!"

"Waffle?" Sheena echoed.

"Waffle!" Colette agreed. She held up the second puppy, a male one. They knew for certain this time, because they had checked before another embarrassing mistake like earlier. Luckily, "Zelly" was suitably feminine enough that Colette decided to keep it that way. "Doesn't this one look like a waffle?"

Sheena craned her neck, squinting her eyes as if that would help her see the puppy's inner Waffle. She held the last puppy, a solid black female with a splotch of white on her chest. "I'm sorry, but how on earth does he look like a waffle?"

"'Cause his fur is gold, like a waffle, duh."

"Oh." Sheena sat in the snow with Ken, perhaps for the first time realizing that all of them were barely into their twenties. Being here, acting like children, it made her forget that she had saved the world. Well, except for Zelos, but he wouldn't mature now matter how old he got. He was busy making snow angels while Lloyd wrestled with Zelly. The black puppy in her arms made a small whiny, grumbly noise, wriggling out of her grasp to waddle away, sniffing and exploring the area.

"Don't you think the gold one looks like Colette, though?" Lloyd said, lying on his belly in the snow as Zelly climbed over him, sticking a foot in his eye as she tried to perch on top of his head for a better view of the world. "I mean, with the fur and all. Too bad there aren't nine puppies or we could have just named them all after us."

Zelos, in the middle of his fifth snow angel, sat up and grinned. "I think it looks like Lloyd!" he said. "Its got these big brown stupid eyes, but you know it's just the friendliest thing ever."

"Yeah- hey wait, what do you mean 'stupid'?" Lloyd demanded.

"How about you just mix their names up?" Ken suggested, stroking the black pup as it came back to him.

Lloyd looked up from grabbing Zelos by the front of his shirt and bringing him nose-to-nose with himself, a handful of snow ready in his free hand. "Huh?" he asked.

"Since it has qualities from both of you," Ken explained, "Why not take small parts of your name to make one name?"

"I think I get it!" Colette said excitedly. "You mean like Lolette! Or Cloyd."

"Colette and Lloyd... Lloyd and Colette... ColetteLloyd...Colloyd.." Sheena murmured to herself, closing her eyes to think. They shot open, her face shining as she thought of a name. "I've got it!" she said. "Name the puppy Colloy!"

"That's a stupid name," Zelos said, loudly. Lloyd shoved the fistful of snow in his mouth, grinning evilly.

"What do you think, Colette?" Lloyd asked his fiancée. "Colloy sound good?"

"Yeah, I like it!" Colette said, squeezing Colloy. "I really like it. Do you like it, Colloy?" Colloy barked happily. "Good boy!"

"OK, so we've got Zelly for the red one and Colloy for the gold one and..." Lloyd looked around him. "And... Where did the black female go?"

"Why don't you name this beast 'Sheena'?" a male voice suggested from behind him. Lloyd turned to see a dark skinned Mizuho man holding the black puppy by the scruff of her neck. The puppy growled, her teeth snapping as she tried to get free from her captive. A dark, steady flow of blood streamed from several bites already on the man's hand. "Because they both seem to hate me just as much."

Sheena got to her feet at once, her face pale. "Urashima-san," she said evenly. "What brings you here?"

"Urashima" carelessly tossed the puppy on the ground. The hapless creature rolled around in the snow for a moment, giving of long, frightened barks and yelps before running off with her tail between her legs. Colette looked from the stranger to the retreating black puppy before taking off after the dog, quickly returning with the puppy safely shivering in her arms.

"Excuse me," she said, her mouth quivering as she tried her hardest to keep a stern face and not cry. "But you have no right to mistreat my dog that way."

"Shut up," he said, yanking off his bloody glove with his teeth. "I could do worse to _you_."

Lloyd got up, and at his full height was a good five inches taller than the man. "I think you want to leave now," he said, his face hard. Zelos patted the snow off of his pink silks, getting up to rest an arm on Lloyd's shoulder and glare down at the ninja as well, tapping his naked sword against the tip of his boot.

"I don't think I could stand being near a man who insults women," the Ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla added, the edge of his mouth twisting up in a humorless smile.

"This is between me and the Chief," Urashima said, his voice neutral. "Foreigners have no business with those of Mizuho."

Sheena stepped in before things got out of hand, grabbing the ninja and dragging him a good distance away from the others, her cheeks aflame. Once they were out of earshot, she let him go and shoved him roughly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded. Far from being intimidated, the man grabbed her by the arm and brought her close, snarling into her face.

"For ten years I had to suffer knowing you were going to be Chief, and when you finally do get appointed you run away to make snow angels in Flanoir!" he hissed before shoving her back. Gentleman, he was not. "I think it's about time you grew up and faced the responsibilities of being a proper Chief."

Sheena bristled, crouching into a fighting position as she readied her cards, eyes blazing. "And just what do you intend to do?"

He leapt back a few feet, whipping out an identical set of cards. "What do you think,_ foreign girl_? I'm taking back what should have been mine from the start!" He rushed forward, snapping out. "Life Seal!"

Sheena bent over backwards to dodge the attack. Then she grabbed his arm and letting his own momentum help her yank him forward to toss him over her shoulder. He landed face-first into the snow, cursing up a storm as he got up, wiping the frigid white powder off of his face. "Take off that damned Ex-sphere!" he yelled at her. "The only reason you ever beat me is because of that! It's a crutch for your handicap- being a woman!" He stomped one foot down angrily. "You've got a millennia of evolution shaping you to be the way you are- small, petite, and physically weak! "

"Urashima-san, that's like me complaining that the only reason you cut me is because you have a knife, and you never cut me before you had the knife." She sighed, rubbing her temple. "The Ex-sphere is a tool, and I use it. It gives me an advantage over you, and I use it. So suck it up and get over the fact that Grandpa chose me over you."

"Grandfather doted over you out of _pity_!" Urashima screamed, a small black bruise forming on his cheek from where he had collided with the ground. "If you hadn't showed up, I... I would..." He seemed unable to finish his sentence, actually shaking with pent-up rage. "I'll kill you here where you stand, and then let them say I don't deserve it!"

"You don't!" Sheena snapped. "You were exiled- and for a good reason! As far as Mizuho is concerned, you don't exist anymore, Haruko."

"Don't you dare call me by my first name like we're friends!"

"_Nee-san_!"

Haruko jerked to a halt, in the middle of charging at Sheena, his expression clearly torn as a pre-teen girl came running from the direction of the church. She bowled into him, clutching him tightly. "Nee-san, you didn't hurt her, did you? Nee-san, please don't do this anymore. Please, let's just go home."

"Maybe that would be best for all of us," Sheena agreed, softly. "And, as Chief, you know I could call off the exile on you and your sister, Urashima-san." She put away her enchanted cards, warily watching for some sort of reaction from him. "Or, you could fight me again and, as Chief, I have every right to kill an Exile."

Sheena heard a wavering, watery growl next to her foot and looked down in surprise to see the black pup standing next to her, hackles raised as she snarled at Haruko. "What do you say?"

Haruko closed his eyes for a moment before gently shoving his sister aside, flipping out his deck of cards. "I say we settle this now!"

Sheena nudged the pup away with the toe of her shoe. "Fine then. It seems my fate to be hated by idiotic men! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Thanks for the coffee, Pandora," Genis said, stretching lazily once he got outside, adjusting his scarf to cover his nose from the biting winds. It was well past fall now, and in the very beginning of winter. "And thanks for..." He shrugged. "Well, you know."

"Kloitz was- Kloitz _is_ a dangerous criminal," she said, looking comfortably elegant in mink fur. "My family was merely doing its duty. Uncle Max was, of course, a bit too eager to do his duty, but that's not unusual. After all, he has to make sure no one forgets the name 'Max H. Kynes'." She sighed, trying not to shiver at a sudden burst of particularly cold wind. "But speaking of family, where is your sister?"

"She wanted to be alone," Genis said. "I probably shouldn't have taken her here..." He glared at the cobblestones, kicking at it angrily with one boot. "Or I should have at least let her bring Sheena. Damn, but I'm an idiot sometimes."

Pandora nodded in agreement. "It seems to me you overestimate her. You would do well to remember that she's not invincible."

"...Yeah," he said slowly. "Yeah, I think you're right this time."

"I'm not right all the time?"

It took him a moment to realize she was teasing him. "Hey, you're not invincible either," he reminded her. "I could kick your butt with my magic. Then you'll see I'm not wasting my talents."

Pandora chuckled, once. "Come back here when you want to talk," she said. "It's... nice to have another half-elf."

"Yep," he said. "I know of another guy, he's nice too. His name is Harley, he lives in-" he was forced to stop as Pandora placed a finger against his lips.

"I'm not done," she said, smiling.

"You know, aren't noblewomen supposed to be kind and gracious and not complete control-freaky bitches?"

"If you ever decide that you want to put your incredible potential to good use, come see me," she said, ignoring his words. "If you're willing to get bruised and beaten, I will teach you the art of the sword, or of the staff."

"I'll see you all right. On the floor with a big crack in your skull!"

"And we'll work on your insults, while we're at it."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, making sure she could see the obvious insult. "Control-Freak."

"Pfft." Her eyebrows arched up slightly in a gesture of amusement and disdain. She turned around to walk back inside her house, calling loudly over her shoulder. "Commoner."

"Hey, at least I'm _nice to people_!" he yelled at the closed door.

She didn't answer.

"Freaking females," Genis grumbled to himself, running off to find his sister. Instead, he found Yuan.

If Yuan hadn't attracted attention in the small resort-town of Flanoir, he certainly was attracting it in Meltokio. Barefoot, with his hair loose and flying majestically in the winds, he looked like an unearthly specter from some other world, drifting through the streets in his shining white robe. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for- a six-foot silver haired figure in navy blue.

"Oy, brat!" he said, catching up to Genis and reaching up to give him a painful yank on his ear. "Come with me."

"Huh?" Genis absent-mindedly slapped the seraphim's hand away. "Have you been eating paint again, Yuan?"

"Har har har," Yuan said. "Kratos sent me, pestilence. Colette and Lloyd are getting married tomorrow, and are waiting for no man. Or half-elf."

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse yourself! Your idiot friends are so bursting with love they decided they couldn't wait. I hope you have a suit, because you're not borrowing any of my robes." Yuan exhaled sharply, tucking a stray strand of aqua hair behind his ear. "Personally, I think Lloyd must have just knocked her up and doesn't want to have something like that besmirch his reputation as a good boy and a hero. So chop, chop. Move your stumps, we're getting out of here before Kratos starts to get mad."

"Hey, I'm not going to Flanoir until I find my sister," Genis said, glaring down at him.

"I didn't say we were going to _Flanoir_ now," Yuan explained tersely. "I said we're _going_ now. To somewhere in this damned city where I can talk with you privately. Now come on." Without waiting for a response, he swept past the half-elf, down the stairs and to his right towards one of the cheaper inns in the city. Cursing, Genis followed him. Apparently he had already rented a room, because he was already up the stairs when Genis walked through the front door.

"All right," Genis said, tired as he closed the room door behind him. "What's this about?"

Yuan hesitated for a moment, his usual brisk and rude aura cracking for a moment. Just as Genis felt that he was just going to dismiss whatever it was he had brought Genis here for, he slowly reaching into the sleeve of his robes and pulled out a gently pulsing object. Kloitz's Cruxis Crystal- actually, it was Mithos's Crystal, but he had never actually worn it- was lying in the palm of his hand. Again with that cool, and yet almost _uncertain _expression, he stretched out his arm to Genis, offering the faintly glowing crystal.

"Do you want to be an angel?" he asked him.

* * *

"...Raine."

Raine jumped slightly, her heart pounding as she whirled around. Maybe going down a dark alley at sunset in the middle of Meltokio had _not_ been the best idea. This route might have been shorter, but she had forgotten that Meltokio had gotten dangerous of late. She watched the figure emerge from the shadows, gripping her staff tightly as she tried to remember the basic self-defense she was forced to use when there was no time for magic. But what type of mugger knew her name?

"Sheena?" Raine blinked a few times at the ninja, before smiling in delight and surprise. "What are you-ooh!" Raine almost dropped her staff as Sheena lunged forward, almost knocking the Professor to the ground, kissing her hard on the mouth. But soon she had stopped, instead resting her forehead on Raine's shoulder, shivering with suppressed sobs. Raine held her, feeling the erratic, frightened beat of her heart. "Sheena... Sheena, what happened?" Raine peeled the ninja off of her, holding her at an arm's length. "You're bleeding!"

"No..." Sheena said, shaking her head. "No, it's fine. It's not my blood."

"But what happened?" Raine repeated.

"I was attacked," Sheena mumbled, not looking Raine in the eyes. "Challenged my right to be Chief. Before I came it was his, cause he's my cousin, you know. I must have killed him. I dunno. I left before I could see."

_They stood face to face, their cards locked together. "If I let you win," Sheena hissed under her breath, "Would you let me live?"_

_Haruko's fiery anger wilted for a moment in his confusion. "What?"_

_"Pretend you killed me," she urged. "Take the title and say you killed me. But let me live."_

_He only grinned. "You _are _a coward!" he crowed, breaking the lock and slashing wildly. "Pyre Seal! _Pyre Seal!"

"But..." Raine was at a loss for words. "But are you all right?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, no, no..." Her grip on Raine slackened, her eyelids fluttering as she winced in pain, putting a hand over her abdomen. "I never..."

"Sheena!" Raine placed a glowing hand over the wound. "You _are_ hurt! Stand still while- Goddess, who did this to you? First Aid!"

"Already told you...Freaking moron cousin attacked me in Flanoir," Sheena said, not thinking clearly, but realizing that she was making Raine worry. "Oh Goddess, Raine. It's all right... I don't think he hurt me that bad... I just need to.. to sleep and then I'll be fine..."

"It's a wonder you didn't collapse from blood loss, you fool!" Raine snapped, letting her anger save her from having to deal with the weaker emotion of anxiety. "Come on, I'll- _Sheena_!" Sheena had fainted, her face pale and pained as she crumpled into a pathetic heap at Raine's feet, the blood beginning to flow freely on the mucky alley street. "Sheena! Sheena, wake up!"

* * *

"Damn, but he is persistent," Zelos said, holding the black pup. Somehow in the fierce battle that had just taken place, the pup had gotten in the way and had one of Haruko's cards slice her paw open.

"She," Colette reminded him as she wrapped a bandage around the creature's paw. The pup yelped unhappily at the sting of antiseptic, but stopped when Colette gave her a small peck on the nose and let her loose to limp around the lobby floor. Her littermates yowled and yipped excitedly, rushing up to her with ecstatic tail-wagging and excessive face-licking. She growled at them, snapping until they left her alone to curl up next to the fireplace. They slunk around with their tails between their legs for a few moments before promptly forgetting what had made them upset. They began to wrestle on the floor, giving off excited little yips of happiness. Colette turned, nervously smiling at the small Mizuho girl.

"Are you feeling ok- uh... What was your name again?"

"...Kyoko," Kyoko said.

"Well..." Colette tried her best to smile. "You'll be happy to know your brother is fine. He's lucky the doctor here in Flanoir is so great." She sat down next to the girl, placing a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her. Kyoko watched it with dark Mizuho eyes, as if the mug might sprout legs and jump at her at any moment. Zelly wobbled up on her unstable puppy-legs, yapping at Kyoko until she picked her up. Zelly settled down in the girl's lap, sighing contentedly.

"That's strange. When I do that, I get slapped."

"Shut it, Zelos," Lloyd sighed.

"Ah!" Colette suddenly jumped up, a huge grin on her face. "I've got it!"

"What's the matter Chose- Colette?" Kratos asked from his place leaning against the wall, far from the flickering lights of the fire.

She turned to them with bright, excited eyes. "Percy! I'm naming the black one Percy."

"I think that's a boy name," Lloyd said, smiling.

"No no, but it's short for "Persistence"! Get it?"

Lloyd scratched his head, watching the pup snooze next to the fire. "Percy," he said. "I like it."

"Now they all have names!" Colette said, jumping up to kiss him. He held her up by her waist, spinning around before placing her back on her feet. "This is the best present you've given me," she said, squeezing him tightly. "But how are we going to fit them all on the Rheiards? I took a look at Zelly's paws. She's going to be huge someday. I mean, look at her. She can barely walk with those things."

"Well... we don't." At her confused look, he continued. "I mean, we've been kind of rushing the whole Ex-sphere quest, haven't we? But that was because we were planning to get married as soon as we were done. But now that we've decided we're going to get that done, there's no reason to rush." He blushed, suddenly. "I- I mean... well, I don't want the adventure to end too soon. So we're taking Noishe and the puppies and we're going to finish the rest on foot and by boat."

Colette was silent, pondering it carefully.

"Do you mind?" he asked, starting to get worried. "I mean, I know there are things you want now- like a house or something. To stay in one place for the rest of our lives. But... we've got plenty of time for that, right?" He took her hands, squeezing them gently. "And once we're done with this, we're done. But we have our whole lives for this, and right now I want to make this final journey last."

Colette grinned. "I love that idea," she said, kissing him again.

Zelos made an annoying, siren-like noise. "_Woooooo_!" He said, flipping one hand effeminately and taking on a high-pitched, female voice. "Lloyd Irving, I had no idea you could be so ro-_maaaaaaan_-tic! Isn't that just the kee-_yooooooo_-test speech you've ever **_heeeeearrd!_**" He nudged Kratos in the ribs, hard. "Well? Your son is quite the catch! It's like something out of a romance novel! Get a room, you two kids! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

"Zelos..." Kratos started slowly, his eyes shut because he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't knock Zelos's teeth in if he had to see that obnoxious grin one more time.

Zelos got the hint. He raised both his clenched fist into the air, screaming, "I will never surrender!" before zooming out of the inn at top speed. Zelly leapt off of Kyoko's lap, barking frantically as she followed her namesake out onto the snow. Kyoko couldn't help herself. She giggled, trying hard to hide it as she stared hard at the floor.

"Heh!" Ken, who had been keeping a close eye on her, smiled. "Urashima-chan, do you want to stay here with us while your brother recovers, or do you want to go to Mizuho? You must have more family there."

"Oh." Kyoko lost her smile, looking at her feet. "I'm exiled because I followed my brother when... he was exiled."

"Something tells me that won't be true for long," Lloyd said. "Sheena's a great girl, and I'm sure she'll be an excellent Chief." He beamed, proudly, and moved to ruffle Kyoko's hair.

* * *

Sheena groaned. It took her a moment to come to her senses, but when she did she was on full alert. She sat up in the comfortable inn bed, her heart pounding as she tried to make sense of where she was. Soft hands gently pushed her back down, wiping the sweat from her forhead with a damp cloth. "Don't move around too much," Raine advised her. "I sealed up your wounds and repaired the damaged muscle," Raine said, her voice faint and weary. "But you should rest while I.. replenish all the lost blood."

Sheena, being stubborn, forced herself to sit up anyway. Raine knelt next to her bed, her face paler than usual. She raised up her hands to heal the ninja again, but she stopped her. "You look terrible, don't waste any more mana on me. I'm fine. Heal yourself."

Raine smiled thinly. "I'm afraid my own spells don't work very well on my body."

"Then I'll get you some apple gels," Sheena said decisively, getting out of bed only to stumble to the floor. How much blood had she lost? She crawled back into the bed, not sure whether to be sheepish or furious. "...Ugh," she said, settling for a good dosage of self-loathing. "Looks like neither of us are going anywhere for a while."

Raine perched on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry," Sheena said, impulsively. "You're..."

"Fine," Raine finished for her. "I'm absolutely fine. You forget, I used to heal the entire party when they had wounds like yours." She kicked off her boots, too tired to do anything else as she settled down next to Sheena. And it was true- The dark shadows under her eyes had clear up, and her inquisitive lilac eyes were once more boring into hers, seeking answers. "But you're not. Here- Heal!" She held Sheena's face with both hands, her thumbs gently massaging Sheena's temples, her fingers running through the black silk until they reached the hair pin, letting her hair fall free.

"Any excuse," Sheena mumbled.

Raine smiled. "What? I like your hair..." she leaned forward. At the last second, Sheena stiffened and turned her head away so Raine's lips met her cheek. Raine paused, lowering her head to rest her forehead against Sheena's neck, silent. "Are you all right?" she asked after a few moments of this. She lifted her head to try again, but Sheena scooted away, holding the Professor back at arm's length.

"Uhm, Raine..." Sheena said. "I wanted to talk to you about this later but... after Har- after my cousin came to me, I realized something. Raine, I..." She smiled, or tried to smile, pressing her forehead against Raine's. Her dark eyes weren't smiling.

"Raine," she whispered, "This can't work."

Raine was silent, trying to pry the answers from Sheena's eyes. She failed. "This, meaning our relationship?" she finally asked.

"Relationship? No, we don't have a relationship. What we have is a fantasy." Sheena drew back, her face lifeless. "You used to have a cold way of seeing the world, Raine. Try using that again and analyzing us. Two women? A human and a half-elf, at that? It's..." she shook her head. "It's not possible."

"And why not?" Raine said, sharper than she intended. "...It _is_ possible," she said, softer this time.

Sheena grabbed the hair pin from Raine, busily re-doing her hair as she tried to think of what to say next. "Mizuho needs a Chief," she said. "The past few weeks, I've been completely ignoring those duties. I'm engaged to Orochi, too. I'm... taken."

"Oh, please!" Raine clenched the bed sheets angrily. "You can't seriously mean that you're going to accept the proposal?"

"I already accepted it," Sheena corrected her. "And I'm going to go through with it. Lloyd's idea of a world without sacrifices is great- but there are all kinds of sacrifices." She stood up, feeling her strength returning. Raine had done a good job. The sadness in her smile was gone. Now there was only steel. "My grandmother made the same choice, because she knew what was best. What should I do, Raine- satisfy my confused longings or protect my village and do my duty? I already tried running away once, and I'm not going to do it anymore!" Her resolve cracked at the last sentence and she found herself yelling.

"I love you," Raine said.

Sheena couldn't even look at her, her bangs creating shadows over her eyes as she glanced away. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I don't feel the same way."

"You're a terrible liar," Raine said, coldly. She stood up, grabbing Sheena by the shoulders as she tried to leave. "Look at me," she demanded. "And don't tell me this isn't because you're afraid. You're afraid of what they'll say- afraid that now that you've earned the respect of the whole village that they'll just turn around and shun you again. You don't care about that idiotic title. You just care about yourself. You're _selfish_."

_Don't leave me._

"Please..." Sheena shook her head. "It was better when we were friends."

_But how could we ever go back now that we know how much more we could be?_

"No."

_Never. You're mine. I'm selfish too._

"Then we won't be friends at all. I'm leaving." Sheena turned away, breaking free of Raine's grasp only to have the Professor bound out in front of her, blocking the door way.

She took Sheena's hand with both of hers, not breaking their gaze as she folded Sheena's fingers to create a fist. Bringing the fist up against her cheek, she said, "Hit me." She pressed the fist harder against her cheek, her eyes dry and hard. "If you're going to break all the ties between us, hit me. Make me hate you, make it so I never want you again."

Sheena's heart stopped beating. "No," she breathed. "No. No way."

"Do it," she hissed. "You're not leaving until you hit me. Then I'll toss you out the door, good riddance, farewell, goodbye. So do it. Show some of that Mizuho steel you foolish ninjas pride yourself on. You can hide your emotions in a small glass box and never open them again." Raine closed her eyes shut, her grip almost painful on Sheena's fist. "So please, just do it."

"I can't. You're my friend. My best friend."

"Hit me."

"No!" Sheena wrenched away, cradling her arm close to her chest as if afraid it might act on its own. Small, lonely tears streaked down her face. Slowly. Not a stream. Just raindrops.

Raine

_Plip._

held her

_Plip._

close.

_Plip._

With her arms wrapped around Sheena's shoulders, Raine was almost at peace holding her tightly, not letting go. "Please don't lie anymore,"' Raine said into her ear. "Tell me how you really feel, and we can go to Mizuho together."

"I can't," Sheena said. "It's all so, so wrong."

"No it isn't."

Sheena made a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh. "Do you always have to argue with me?"

"There is nothing to argue about because I am always right." Raine kissed her on the base of her neck, her eyelashes tickling the sensitive skin. "You simply refuse to acknowledge that fact." Her arms weren't so tight anymore, her fingertips skimming over dark purple silk. Sheena tried to speak, but Raine pressed her fingers against the ninja's lips. "You don't have to say a word," she said. "It's going to be a lie anyway. Your body speaks plainly enough. _It _doesn't lie to me."

"Raine, I- we- and you don't understand- and... and we.. and-_ no_!" Sheena shook her clouded head, turning around so they were face to face. She grabbed Raine's hands, which had started to work on her large pink bow. "No," she said, slower. "I said no, Raine. And I mean it."

"You don't have to say a word," Raine promised, entwining her fingers with Sheena's. "You can leave any time you want. All you need to do..." she raised up their hands against her cheek again, in a loving caress rather than an urge to shed blood. "...Is hit me. When you hit me you can go. But not until then." Raine's eyes had begun to glow again, daring her, taunting her. Hit me, hate me. Kiss me, love me. They danced around in Sheena's head, a mocking chorus. Hit me, hate me. Hit me, hate me. Sheena, Sheena, Sheena. I love you.

"Shh," Raine said. They had their arms around each others waists. Sheena tried to speak again, so Raine simply kissed her, the inside of her mouth tasting soft and sweet. "Shhh," Raine managed to say again, inhaling sharply when Sheena's nails dug into the back of her neck. "Not a word."

* * *

Kloitz drummed his remaning fingers on the wall next to him, sighing impatiently. "Come on out," he said. "You can't hide that ugly mug from me for long." The half-elf sat up on his bed, yawning with boredom as Kuchinawa melted from the shadows of the cell. "Do you have it?" he asked, sounding only marginally interested in what the shinobi had to say.

Kuchinawa wordlessly held out a flask of nameless liquid, amber in color.

"And?" Kloitz pressed. "Come now, tell your master everything, like a good servant."

"Year-long effect," Kuchinawa said, reluctant. "Any more would be suicide. Complete suicide. It's painful enough when you have it for months, but a year? ...Shinobi magic is better."

"But not as convincing," Kloitz reminded him. "We want a complete illusion. Complete. No one can know, no one can suspect. And in a year..." He chuckled, fondly brushing his hand against Kuchinawa's cheek. He grinned when he saw the ninja flinch, beetle black eyes swirling with dark emotions. "In a year, then the fun begins, huh? Now..." He grabbed the liquid, popping open the cap and downing it, grimacing like a man taking long shots of whiskey. Then he put a finger into his mouth, biting it ruthlessly until it bled and shoving it into Kuchinawa's face. "Drink, servant. Your master commands you."

Kuchinawa hesitated, quivering slightly.

"Drink it," Kloitz growled. "Or I'll kill you." Not wating for a response, he shoved the bleeding finger into Kuchinawa's mouth. The ninja retched, stumbling backwards with a hand to his mouth. Since the lower half of his mask was off, one could clearly see the expression of utter revulsion crossing his features. Kloitz smiled.

"And then," he said, watching Kuchinawa writhe on the floor in agony. The magic had begun to take affect. "Then, _then _the fun begins."

He started to laugh.

Manic laughter.


End file.
